Dans la douleur il y a la guérison
by TitiaBlack
Summary: TRADUCTION : Combien de temps une personne peut-elle supporter d'être le second choix avant de se briser ? Et si Ianto et Rhys en étaient arrivés à ce stade ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la précédente. **

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : Ce n'est pas mon histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à l'auteur **_Angel-eyes56_**.**

**NOTE 2 : La traduction est finie, je posterais donc les chapitres le **_mercredi_** et le **_samedi_**.**

**SPOILERS : Pour l'épisode "Meat" et "Something Borrowed" de la Saison 2.**

**AVERTISSEMENT : Cette histoire n'est vraiment pas pour les fans de Gwen Cooper (tant mieux je ne l'aime pas !)**

**DISCLAIMER : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas non plus.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Combien de temps pouvait-il le supporter encore ? Combien de temps peut-il encore prétendre que cela ne l'atteignait pas, que cela ne tuait pas lentement? Il était fatigué de tout cela, tellement fatigué.

Fatigué de tous ces regards entre eux, marre d'essayer de ne pas remarquer toutes les petites caresses que son amant avaient avec elle, essayant de ne pas montrer la jalousie qui montait en lui jour après jour.

Mais surtout fatigué de toujours passer en second, d'être le deuxième choix.

Il méritait d'être mieux traité, méritait d'être autre chose que la roue de secours de Jack Harkness.

Il a vraiment essayé d'être suffisant pour lui. Mais après l'incident avec la baleine de l'espace et maintenant ça, leur danse, en face de lui et du véritable marié. Agissant comme s'ils étaient le nouveau couple marié. Ne se souciant guère du mal qu'ils faisaient autour d'eux. C'en était désormais trop.

Il mourait à l'intérieur et son soi-disant amant ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Ce soir, c'était terminé.

Il allait sauver ce qui lui restait de cœur, avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien à sauver.

C'est pourquoi il trouva le courage de danser avec Jack, une dernière fois, pour sentir ses bras forts enroulés autour de lui, pour sentir une dernière fois son odeur, pour être une dernière fois avec Jack.

Parce que même si Jack ne s'en rendait pas compte, c'était la façon de Ianto pour lui dire au revoir.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Elle devait vraiment le prendre pour un con, parce qu'il savait parfaitement que si Jack n'était pas parti, ils ne se seraient jamais mariés.

Il n'était pas aveugle, les regards, les caresses ou la manière dont ses yeux brillaient d'amour quand elle le regardait ou parlait de lui.

Il pensait que tout changerait au moment où elle allait dire oui.

Mais il était vraiment stupide de penser cela.

Depuis qu'elle a rencontré ce foutu Capitaine Jack Harkness, il était devenu sa roue de secours, son second choix.

Et maintenant il avait épousé une femme qui ne l'aimait même pas.

Si Jack lui avait dit un mot, elle serait partie, le laissant derrière avec un cœur brisé sans aucun remord.

Il pensait qu'il l'aimait assez pour passer au dessus de la présence de Jack dans leur vie, d'être capable de vivre avec les sentiments qui existaient entre ces deux là.

Mais il ne pouvait pas gérer, il n'arrivait pas à être le second choix parce que cela faisait trop mal et que son cœur se brisait toujours un peu plus alors qu'il les regardait.

Rhys réalisa soudainement que tout ce qu'il pensait était faux, parce que l'amour ne suffisait et qu'il était désormais trop tard.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Quelque chose avait changé avec Ianto. Quelque chose n'allait pas pendant qu'ils dansaient tous les deux. Ianto était lointain, comme s'il avait dressé une barrière entre lui et Jack.

Cette pensée refroidi Jack au plus profond de son âme.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Ianto.

C'était l'idée de revenir auprès du beau Gallois qui lui avait permis de ne pas devenir fou pendant l'année qui n'avait jamais existé. C'était Ianto qui lui avait donné la force de résister à tout ce que le Maître lui avait fait subir.

Mais dernièrement, il avait remarqué que l'éclat commençait lentement à mourir dans les yeux bleus de Ianto, ces yeux qu'il aimait temps, et cela tuait Jack de penser que c'était lui qui tuait cette étincelle. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas été l'amant le plus attentionné du monde ces derniers temps, mais cela allait changer. Il allait prouver à Ianto combien il avait besoin de lui, il allait lui prouver combien il l'aimait.

Jack priait juste qu'il n'était pas trop tard, qu'il n'avait pas détruit tout espoir en Ianto.

Qu'il ne le quitterait pas.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Elle savait qu'elle se laissait aller dans les bras de Jack et que ce n'était pas bien. Mais c'était si bon d'être enfin tenu par le bel immortel qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ce que les autres penseraient.

Elle n'a pas pensé à Ianto, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il était tombé amoureux de Jack.

Et plus important encore, elle n'a pas pensé à la façon dont cela allait paraître en face de son nouveau mari, l'homme dont il n'y avait peine quelques heures, à qui elle avait donné son amour éternel.

Elle se doutait qu'elle faisait du mal à Rhys, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela aurait pu être si cela avait été Jack à la place de Rhys, comment cela aurait été bon d'être tenu par ses bras puissants.

Comment elle se serait senti si elle avait épousé Jack à la place de Rhys ?

Gwen en aurait presque pleuré en pensant combien elle aurait été plus heureuse si cela avait été le cas.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Owen et Tosh n'étaient pas aveugle, ils étaient aux premières loges pour voir la façon dont le comportement de Jack et de Gwen avaient blessé Ianto et Rhys.

Ils ont vu en même temps que tout le monde, que Jack et Gwen agissaient comme si c'était leur mariage et ils avaient vu l'espoir mourir dans les yeux de Ianto et de Rhys.

Le cœur de Tosh se rompit pour les deux hommes et la colère monta en elle, comment Jack et Gwen pouvait nuire à deux hommes aussi extraordinaires.

Owen ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait agir, mais il se souciait vraiment de Ianto et il avait vu comment Jack l'avait blessé à maintes et maintes reprise. Avec Rhys, il ne serait jamais que des amis plus ou moins proche, sa liaison avec Gwen avait terni cette chance, mais l'homme ne méritait pas d'être traité comme le second choix le jour de son propre mariage. Et Ianto et Rhys pouvait désormais voir les sentiments qu'il y avait entre Jack et Gwen.

Il était clair que Gwen et Jack n'avaient aucune idée d'à quel point ils venaient de blesser les deux hommes et ce que cela allait finir par leur coûter.

Parce que les deux hommes étaient désormais lassés d'être considéré simplement comme leur roue de secours.

** TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

« _Ce n'est p__as bon_ ». Pendant longtemps, elle a toujours voulu que son capitaine solitaire soit heureux et maintenant qu'elle connaissait la personne qui était destiné au capitaine, celle-ci lui échappait.

Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones était fait pour être ensemble, seulement Jack ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte

Et Rhys Williams qui possédait lui aussi une belle âme, était destiné à être avec un autre de ses enfants.

Elle ne laisserait pas cette fille stupide ruiner un amour qui était destiné durer une éternité.

Quelqu'un avait besoin de résoudre ce problème et elle connaissait justement les bonnes personnes pour le faire.

* * *

**Alors qu'en dites-vous?**

**À la prochaine !**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Bises Titia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Nouveau chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de poster une Review.**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfiction, je répondrais à vos review sur mon profil.**

**/!\ NOTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à **_Angel-eyes56**. **_**(Lien de l'auteur sur mon profil)**

**NOTE 2 : L'histoire est finie d'être traduite, je posterais les chapitres le **_mercredi_** et le **_samedi_**.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le nettoyage était enfin fini et les trois membres de l'équipe Torchwood pouvaient enfin rentrer chez eux.

Jack regarda Tosh bailler et il prit une décision.

« Ok les enfants, au lieu de rentrer tous chez nous, pourquoi on ne prendrait pas des chambre de libres, prenez le comme un petit cadeau pour un travail bien fait. » Leur dit Jack.

Et en même temps, Jack pensait à comment il allait montrer toute sa reconnaissance à Ianto.

«J'ai déjà prit la liberté de nous réserver quatre chambres », informa la voix de Ianto derrière eux.

Le sourie du capitaine tomba, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas si Ianto ne voulait pas partager une chambre avec lui. Il essaya d'attraper le regard de Ianto et il fut frappé par le manque d'émotion dans les yeux de son gallois.

Tosh et Owen n'étaient pas aveugle et ils remarquèrent tout de suite le changement de comportement de Ianto.

« _Le thé-boy se rebelle enfin_ », pensa Owen avec fierté, Ianto méritait mieux que d'être juste l'amant que Jack baisait de temps en temps.

Tosh mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, elle savait que Ianto était tombé amoureux de Jack et elle savait aussi que que la façon dont Jack le traitait le tuait un peu plus chaques jours. Jack avait besoin de faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne perde Ianto pour de bon.

« Oh thé-boy, donne moi les clés, Tosh est presque morte de fatigue », renifla Owen.

Marchant vers Tosh, il déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

« Va prendre un peu de repos », murmura Ianto en lui tendant sa clé. Il en jeta une autre à Owen « Assures toi qu'elle aille bien jusqu'à sa chambre, d'accords ? » a-t-il demandé au médecin.

Owen hocha la tête et passa un bras autour de la taille de Tosh et la mena en dehors de la salle. Owen se doutait que Jack allait exiger des réponses et cela allait surement devenir une ambiance assez mauvaise entre eux et il ne préférait pas être présent.

« Bonne nuit Ianto, Jack », dit Tosh en étant emmené en dehors de la salle de bal.

« Votre clé monsieur » Ianto tendit la clé d'hôtel à Jack.

Jack ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre.

« Ianto qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je pensais que nous pourrions partager une chambre. J'ai toujours voulu tester l'œil de famille. » Taquina Jack, rappelant ainsi à Ianto leur conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt dans la journée.

Ianto regarda simplement Jack d'un œil absent. « Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je préfère être seul », déclara Ianto.

« Ianto est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je veux dire que tu m'as à peine parlé depuis notre danse. » Demanda doucement Jack.

« Oh tu te rappels avoir dansé avec moi, désolé, je pensais que tu étais trop occupé à regarder Gwen pour t'en rendre compte. » Ianto ne voulait pas s'énerver, mais il était tellement fatigué.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'allé au lit et avoir cette discussion avec Jack plus tard.

Jack le regarda comme s'il venait d'être giflé.

« Ianto bien sûr que je savais que je dansais avec toi. Est-ce parce que j'ai dansé avec Gwen ? Parce que si c'est cela, je suis désolé. » Jack essaya de prendre la main de Ianto, mais son amant se déplaça pour se mettre hors de sa porté.

« Il n'est pas question du faite que tu as dansé avec Gwen, c'est la façon dont tu as agi en dansant avec elle. » Ianto ne voulait pas entrer dans cette discussion, mais il se doutait que Jack ne laisserait pas partir sans réponse.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par comment j'ai agi ? » exigea Jack.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça, je veux juste aller au lit » plaida Ianto.

« Non, nous en parlons maintenant. Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux dire, dis-moi quel est le problème avec la façon dont j'ai agi ? » Ordonna Jack en croisant les bras et en regardant Ianto.

Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de Ianto.

« Comme si c'était ton propre mariage avec Gwen, vous avez passé toute la soirée à vous faire des yeux d'amoureux transis. Ne se souciant guère des autres, ne vous souciant que de vous-même enfermé dans votre propre petit monde. As-tu pensé à la façon dont Rhys pouvait se sentir ou comment moi je pouvais me sentir ? Non, parce que tu ne t'es soucié que d'elle comme d'habitude. Dis-moi Jack, si tu es tellement amoureux de Gwen, pourquoi l'as-tu las laissé se marier avec Rhys ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que je représentais quelque chose pour toi ? Est-ce que cela te rend heureux de jouer avec mes sentiments ? » Explosa Ianto.

« NON ! Ianto écoutes moi s'il te plaît » cria Jack désespérément, chaque mot que Ianto venait de prononcer lui avait déchiré le cœur. « Gwen n'a jamais été une option et elle ne le sera jamais, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait douter des sentiments que je ressens pour toi. Je suis revenu pour toi » Pleura Jack.

« Cela ne veut rien dire Jack, tu as dit la même chose à Gwen. Dis-moi Jack, m'as-tu demandé de sortir avec toi avant ou après avoir appris que Gwen était fiancée ? » Exigea Ianto.

« Ianto écoutes moi, j'ai toujours voulu te demander de sortir avec moi. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, je suis revenu pour toi. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu me croies. » Dit Jack en saisissant une main de Ianto.

« Décide Jack, décide de ce que tu veux. Parce que je ne veux plus être ton deuxième choix. Je mérite mieux que ça. Je mérite mieux que d'être le mec que tu baises de temps en temps. Je mérite mieux que d'être mis de côté quand quelqu'un attire ton attention. Jusqu'à ce que tu ais fait ton choix, nous deux c'est fini. » Déclara Ianto en arrachant fermement sa main de l'emprise de Jack.

Ayant sa main de libre Ianto sortit de la salle les larmes coulant librement sur son visage.

« Je t'ai choisi Ianto. Je l'ai vraiment fait. » Murmura Jack dans la salle vide.

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de la réaction de Ianto ? **

**À Samedi !**

**Titia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Nouveau chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de poster une Review.**

**/!\ NOTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à **_Angel-eyes56**. **_**(Lien de l'auteur et de l'histoire sur mon profil)**

**NOTE 2 : L'histoire est finie d'être traduite, je posterais les chapitres le **_mercredi_** et le **_samedi_**.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

Le voyage avait été terriblement silencieux. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Gwen avait bien essayé de démarrer une conversation, mais Rhys n'avait jamais répondu.

Rhys était plongé trop profondément dans ses pensées et il était trop profondément blessé pour parler à Gwen. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision aujourd'hui.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il s'était marié avec une femme qui n'était pas amoureuse de lui ?

Aucune paroles ne fut échangé jusqu'à qu'ils soient dans la suite nuptiale.

« Rhys amour, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude à ce que tu sois aussi silencieux. » Plaisanta Gwen pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tout va bien, c'est juste que ça a été une longue journée. » Murmura Rhys en plaçant leur valise sur le sol.

« Je suis désolé que Torchwood est gâché notre grand jour. Mais tout ce qui importe, c'est que nous somme mariés, tant pis si nos familles ne peuvent pas s'en souvenir. Nous on s'en souvient et c'est tout ce qui compte. » Gwen sourit de nouveau à son mari.

« _Est-ce que c'est vraiment tout ce qui compte ou alors ce qui compte c'est que tu as passé tout ton temps dans les bras de Jack en pensant que c'était avec lui que tu t'es marié aujourd'hui ?_ » Se demanda Rhys à lui-même.

Gwen était fatiguée de ce silence entre eux, c'était leur lune de miel, ils devraient plutôt faire bon usage du lit de la suite à la place d'être là à discuter. Elle marcha vers Rhys et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le tirant vers le bas pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser.

« Non, pas ce soir Gwen. Ça a été une longue journée et tout ce que je veux faire, c'est allé au lit et dormir », murmura Rhys en levant ses mains pour décrocher les bras de Gwen qui était autour de son cou.

Il ne pouvait pas faire l'amour à une femme alors qu'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Est-ce qu'elle s'imaginerait avec Jack s'ils faisaient l'amour ce soir ?

« Bon Rhys, c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est notre nuit de noces et tu as agi bizarrement toute la soirée. » Grogna Gwen.

Elle était vraiment fatiguée de l'attitude de Rhys.

« Eh bien, je suis désolé si je ne peux pas faire l'amour à une femme qui a passé une partie de la journée de son mariage, à faire les yeux doux à un autre homme. » Grogna Rhys en retour.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Gwen.

Gwen avait été sûr qu'elle avait réussi à cacher ses regards vers Jack, elle s'était assurée que Rhys ne voit pas les sentiments qu'elle portait à son capitaine.

« Je ne suis pas un imbécile Gwen. J'ai bien remarqué que tu avais des putains de sentiment pour Jack Harkness. Si tu voulais garder le secret, tu ne devrais pas m'embrasser tout en regardant Jack. Et tu ne devrais surtout pas, crier son nom lorsque nous faisons l'amour. Je ne suis pas aveugle, as-tu vraiment pensé que je n'avais pas remarqué la façon dont tu cherches la présence de Jack à chaque fois? Que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu étais heureuse quand Jack a interrompu la cérémonie et crois-tu que je n'ai pas vu l'espoir dans tes yeux en pensant que peut être Jack allait finalement déclarer son amour pour toi. Penses-tu que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu regardais Jack quand nous prononcions nos vœux ? » Rhys ne pouvait plus supporter, il ne pouvait plus supporter la façon dont Gwen jouait avec lui.

Rhys regarda profondément dans les yeux de Gwen : « Réponds-moi franchement, parce que je mérite de connaître la vérité. Si Jack n'était jamais parti, aurais-tu dit oui quand je t'ai demandé de m'épouser ? M'aimes-tu assez pour avoir dit oui alors que Jack était toujours là ? »

Il avait vraiment besoin de connaître la vérité.

Les larmes coulaient des yeux de Gwen, Rhys méritait de savoir la vérité.

Alors elle répondit :

« Non, si Jack n'était pas parti je n'aurais jamais dit oui. J'ai dit oui parce que je croyais que personne d'autre ne voudrait de moi. Parce que je croyais que je finirais toute seule » Reconnu-t-elle.

Elle pouvait voir le cœur de Rhys se briser.

« S'il te demandait d'être avec lui, est-ce que tu dirais oui ? » Chuchota Rhys.

« Je t'ai choisi Rhys, cela ne suffit-il pas ? » Plaida Gwen.

« Je pensais que cela suffirait, je pensais que je pourrais vivre avec le fait de te partager avec un autre homme, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de savoir que la femme que j'aime, avec qui je viens de m'engager pour le reste de ma vie, rendra hommage à ses vœux et ne me larguera pas en un battement de cil parce que son patron lui demande de sortir avec lui. Donc, je te le demande encore une fois Gwen, si Jack te demandais de sortir avec lui maintenant, que dirais-tu ? »

Rhys était en attente de la réponse de Gwen.

« Oui. »

La réponse est venue dans un murmure, mais c'était comme s'il avait été crié dans la pièce silencieuse, le cœur de Rhys se brisa encore un peu plus.

Silencieusement Rhys commença à rassembler ses affaires.

« Rhys où penses-tu aller ? » Supplia Gwen.

« Je vais voir si l'hôtel dispose d'autres chambres disponibles. » Déclara Rhys d'une voix morte.

« Tu ne peux pas partir, nous sommes mariés et nous avons besoins d'en parler. » S'exclama Gwen.

Rhys se tourna vers Gwen aucune trace d'émotion dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a travaillé Gwen ? Ma femme vient d'admettre qu'elle me quitterait pour un autre homme. Peut être que c'est une bonne chose que nos familles ne se souviennent pas du mariage, comme ça personne ne se souviendra que nous nous sommes mariés. » Grogna Rhys dans sa barbe.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Gwen avec un mélange d'émotion dans sa voix.

Rhys renifla quand il entendit l'espoir mêlé à l'inquiétude dans la voix de Gwen.

« Personne ne va se souvenir du mariage, nous leur dirons simplement que cela n'a jamais eu lieu. Comme ça tu seras libre d'aller retrouver Jack. Et j'espère sincèrement que je vais trouver la bonne personne qui m'aimera comme je le mérite. Adieu Gwen. » Rhys plaça sa clé sur la table et ramassa sa valise.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, la lumière rebondit sur l'anneau qu'il portait à son doigt, l'anneau semblait si lourd maintenant. Avec un air sérieux dans ses yeux, il enleva l'alliance qui était vieille d'à peine quelques heures et il la posa sur la table à côté des clés.

Et sans un regard en arrière vers Gwen, il quitta la pièce la tête haute, ses yeux brillaient de larme retenue et son cœur était définitivement brisé.

Gwen se tenait au milieu de la chambre alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage, l'espoir enflammait son cœur aussi.

Elle pourrait finalement être avec Jack, être avec l'homme qu'elle désirait temps et ça sans plus de problème, sans plus d'obstacle.

* * *

**Je pense qu'on est tous d'accords pour dire que Gwen est une garce. Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Rhys ? Maintenant que Gwen est célibataire est-ce qu'elle va causer des problèmes entre Ianto et Jack ?**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**À la prochaine !**

**Titia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle est à **_Angel-eyes56_** (Lien de l'auteur et de l'histoire sur mon profil).**

**NOTE 2 : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site, mais qui m'ont quand même laissé une Review. Je répond sur mon profil.**

**Ce chapitre nous donnera un petit avant goût du futur de Jack et de Ianto.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 04**

Caché dans l'ombre, deux paires d'yeux regardaient les événements se dérouler devant eux.

« Eh bien c'est brillant. Je pense que j'ai compris pourquoi elle nous a amené dans cet endroit et dans cette époque. » Chuchota un jeune homme à la jeune femme qui était caché avec lui.

Ils ont tous les deux vus comment le cœur de Ianto était brisé quand il est sortit de la pièce et comment le cœur de Jack n'était pas loin de briser aussi.

« Oh non, je connais ce regard, tu vas encore nous causer des ennuis, encore une fois » Chuchota la jeune femme au jeune homme.

Un sourcil se leva dans la direction de la jeune femme, « Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas nous créer des ennuis. D'ailleurs, elle ne nous aurait pas emmené ici si elle ne voulait pas qu'on les aide à résoudre ce problème. Fais-moi confiance, frangine. »

Il lui lança un sourire arrogant et disparu dans l'ombre.

« Oh, il va nous attirer des ennuis », murmura-t-elle.

Et avec un soupir, elle suivi son frère. Elle tourna son regard vers la boîte bleue derrière elle et la mit en garde.

« Si nous avons des ennuis, je dirais que c'est de ta faute. » Grogna-t-elle.

Un petit rire malicieux lui répondit.

La jeune fille partit tout en murmurant des « mauvaises idées » et des « sauver les fesses de mon frère » tout en courant après le jeune homme.

Elle finit par rattraper son frère et elle leva ses yeux vers les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus de son frère.

« Donc vas-tu me dire pourquoi elle nous a amenés ici ou vas-tu garder ce petit secret pour toi ? Et ne t'avises pas de me dire de te faire confiance, je me souviens de la dernière que tu me l'as dit. J'ai confiance en toi et en elle, mais la dernière fois on a mis en danger Hinata » lui rappela-t-elle.

Il fit un petit geste de la main à la jeune fille brune à ses côtés.

« Bah tout s'est bien fini. Oncle John et Tante Tosh nous ont finalement pardonné... Enfin je pense. » Il s'arrêta pas vraiment sûr de cela.

« Non, ils nous ont pardonné parce qu'on leur a promis de ne plus faire de voyage sans être accompagné. Et regarde nous, on est ici alors qu'on ne le devrait pas. » Grogna-t-elle, ses yeux bleus brillant dangereusement.

« Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop, tout ce que tu auras à faire quand on rentrera. C'est de faire des yeux doux à papa et au doc et ils nous pardonneront tout. De plus, je pense que nous punir toute une année à rester dans le Hub était une punition beaucoup trop lourde. La réaction de papa et de Oncle John était excessive. » A-t-il ajouté.

La jeune fille se demanda un instant si quelqu'un lui en voudrait si elle étrangler son frère.

« Quoi qu'il en soit revenons au problème initial. Est-ce que tu te souviens si Oncle Rhys a été marié avec quelqu'un d'autre que Tante Donna ? Pourquoi cette fille Gwen essaye de les séparer, personne n'en a jamais parlé ? C'est vraiment bizarre. » A-t-il demandé une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Quelque chose sembla frapper la jeune fille.

« Tu as peur qu'elle puisse séparer nos parents ? James Papa et Daddy sont faits pour être ensemble, rien ne pourra changer ça ! » Lui murmura-t-elle.

James prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu ne comprends pas Bell, quand je niais mes sentiments pour Jenny Papa m'a dit qu'un jour il a failli perdre Daddy parce qu'à l'époque il ne pouvait pas lui dire ses véritables sentiments. Il m'a dit que si un étranger n'était pas venu lui parler, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de le faire et dire à Daddy qui l'aime. » Admit James.

Bell cligna des yeux : « Tu crois que c'était nous ? Tu crois que c'est grâce à nous qu'il a avoué ses sentiments ?» Demanda-t-elle.

James lui envoya un sourire.

« Je sais que c'était moi, parce que cet étranger à décrit à Papa tout ce que le Jack du futur à fait pour reconquérir Daddy, d'ailleurs qui pourrait mieux leur faire entendre raison que leurs propres enfants ? Fais-moi confiance Bell, je vais arranger tout ça en peu de temps. » Lui dit James avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans les couloirs de l'hôtel.

Bell haussa les yeux au ciel.

« Papa et Daddy vont nous tuer si on change quelque chose dans le passé » Grogna-t-elle en courant après James.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Jack était assis au bar de l'hôtel, il commençait à se dire que la boîte pleine de ses souvenirs les plus précieux qui était dans sa chambre ne servirait à rien. Il l'avait emmené pour la montrer à Ianto, pour lui montrer des souvenir qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne et ainsi le laisser encore plus entrer dans sa vie.

Mais il venait juste de comprendre qu'il avait poussé Ianto loin de lui et qu'il l'avait trop blesser, pour que cela serve à quelque chose.

« Vous devez être vraiment mal si vous noyez vos peines avec de l'eau ? » Demanda une jeune voix arrogante à côté de lui, alors qu'un corps se laissait tomber sur la chaise à ses côtés.

Des cheveux bruns foncés, des yeux bleus espiègles regardèrent Jack en retour. Et Jack senti son souffle se couper quand il remarqua que l'homme ressemblait beaucoup à Ianto.

« Mon nom est James Kirk. »

Et Jack s'étrangla avec son eau.

* * *

**Et voilà les futurs enfants de Jack et Ianto débarquent. Alors vont-ils réussir à remettre leur parents ensemble ? Ou vont-ils créer encore plus de problèmes ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de poster un Review.**

**Je vous dis à Samedi.**

**Titia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à **_Angel-eyes56. _**(Lien de l'histoire et de l'auteur sur mon profil.)**

**NOTE 2 : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur , je réponds à vos reviews sur mon profil.**

**RAPPEL : - Toutes les phrases qui sont entre «**_ italique_** » sont les pensées des personnages.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 05**

Bell gémit quand elle entendit comment James se présenta à Jack. Elle se doutait bien que James allait choisir un faux nom, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait choisir le nom d'un personnage de science fiction. Un personnage qui est en plus un playboy et capitaine, tout comme leur père.

« _S'il vous plaît, faîtes que tout cela se finisse bien, j'ai un mariage à planifier_ », supplia Bell en offrant une prière silencieuse pour que les dieux l'écoutent pour une fois.

Sachant qu'elle avait aussi un rôle à jouer dans ce plan, elle renonça à allait jusqu'au bar pour allait dire à son frère sa façon de penser.

Elle remit en place la jupe de l'uniforme de l'hôtel que James lui avait procuré.

« _Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis laissé entraîner dans ce plan ridicule_ », se dit Bell à elle-même, mais avec un soupir elle se résigna.

Après un dernier regard à son frère.

« _Juste ne pas aller trop loin James_ », plaidoya-t-elle avant de partir pour aller s'occuper de sa partie du plan.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Du coin de l'œil James vit Bell partir, « E_lle pourrait au moins me faire confiance pour une fois_ » se dit-il.

Il interpella le barman et commanda une bière avant de tourner son attention vers son père qui était assis à ses côtés.

« _Punaise papa tu ressemble à l'enfer, pas étonnant qu'elle nous est envoyé ici._ »

James avait vu Jack comme ça, perdu et brisé, qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et c'était la fois ou Daddy et Bell s'étaient fait enlever.

Ce jour là, il avait vu comment son père pouvait être dangereux, il était comme la puissance d'une tempête en pleine approche. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

« Alors quel genre de chagrin peut causer qu'un homme se noie dans un verre d'eau ? Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit assez fort pour noyer la douleur. » Dit James.

Jack se contenta de rire amèrement.

« Croyez-moi, il n'y a aucun alcool assez fort dans l'univers pour engourdir la douleur. » Murmura-t-il avant de boire de nouveau dans son verre d'eau.

« _Dis donc, cela ne va pas être aussi facile que je le pensais. J'espère que Bell va avoir plus de chance._ » Pensa James avant de tourner de nouveau son attention sur le merdier qu'était son futur père.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Isabella soupira et lutta pour voir au travers de l'énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait dans les mains, ses doigts essayaient d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur mais elle ne voyait pas grand-chose.

Elle grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante, « James ne pouvait-il pas acheter un bouquet un peu plus petit ? »

Bell s'applaudit presque quand elle appuya enfin sur le bouton.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle pénétra dans la cabine et posa le bouquet encombrant pas terre. Elle fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir le morceau de papier où elle avait marqué le numéro de chambre de Ianto. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir comment son frère avait réussi à l'obtenir.

Bell appuya sur le bouton qui le mènera au bon étage et se reposa contre le mur, ses yeux se posant sur les fleurs, s'était un bouquet composé de différentes sortes de fleur. C'était le type de bouquet qu'un homme amoureux envoyait pour s'excuser ou qu'un admirateur envoyait à une personne qui lui plaisait.

« _Cela va soit marcher ou soit être un échec total_ » se dit Bell.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, Bell attrapa le bouquet et sortit dans le couloir direction la chambre de Ianto. Sur le chemin son esprit dériva sur le comment du pourquoi ils avaient décidé de monter ce plan.

_-**Début du flashback**-_

On poussa devant son visage un énorme bouquet dont les couleurs lui ont fait exploser les yeux. Elle repoussa les fleurs de devant sa vue, elle regarda le visage souriant de son frère et elle gémit.

« Tout ce que tu avais l'intention de faire, tu l'oublies. » Grogna-t-elle.

James fit la moue, ressemblant à son père quand Daddy lui refusait quelque chose, c'était un regard vraiment dangereux. Bell soupira de défaite et le sourire de James devint un peu plus grand.

« Donc, nous savons tous les deux que Papa est très possessif et jaloux quand quelqu'un fait un geste envers Daddy. Papa a toujours la gâchette facile quand Oncle John appelle Daddy "Eye-candy". Donc nous allons l'utiliser à notre avantage. » Déclara James.

« Tu veux créer un admirateur à Daddy ? Es-tu fou ? » Bell exigea de savoir.

« Je suis tout à fait sain d'esprit merci, on a fait un test. Tu te souviens ? »

La boutade dérida quelque peu Bell, mais elle senti aussi le début d'un mal de tête.

« Oh et si on nous attrape… » Commença Bell, mais un tissu atterri sur sa tête avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Renfrognée, elle tendit la main et attrapa le tissu qui était sur sa tête, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle vit se que c'était. Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment James était parvenu à mettre la main sur l'un des uniformes de l'hôtel.

« Ok, voici le plan. Je vais aller parler à Papa et toi tu vas livrer ces fleurs à Daddy. Papa ira parler à Daddy, il verra les fleurs et va lire la note. Ensuite il va devenir jaloux et dire à Daddy combien il l'aime et qu'il est le seul dans se vie, c'est un plan infaillible. » Se vanta James avant de sortir de la salle.

Bell regarda l'uniforme et les fleurs, « Il est plutôt voué à l'échec, si tu veux mon avis. »

_-**Fin du flashback**-_

Elle atteint la porte de Ianto, elle frappa et attendit.

Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit et Bell sentit son cœur se briser pour son Daddy, ses yeux bleus reflétaient une telle douleur que cela lui brisa le cœur.

« _Papa tu es un idiot_ », Bell maudit son père pour avoir fait du mal à son Daddy.

Refoulant ses émotions, elle plaça un faux sourire sur son visage.

« Monsieur Jones, j'ai une livraison spéciale pour vous », lui dit-elle.

Ianto soupira, « Si c'est d'un Jack Harkness, vous pouvez simplement lui renvoyez tout de suite. »

Il ne reviendrait pas à Jack juste à cause de quelques fleurs.

Jetant un regard sur la carte, Bell essaya de ne pas s'étouffer avec le nom écrit dessus.

« Non monsieur, ils sont d'un certain monsieur John Hart.

* * *

**Alors que dites-vous du plan que les enfants ont mis en place ? Bonne ou mauvaise idée ?**

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop perdu entre tous les Papa et les Daddy. Je dois vous avouer que quand j'ai traduit le chapitre, je ne savais plus qui était qui.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont posté un review.**

**À la prochaine !**

**Titia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à **_Angel-eyes56 _**(Lien de l'auteur et de l'histoire sur mon profil )**

**NOTE 2 : L'histoire est finie d'être traduite, je posterais les chapitres le mercredi et le samedi.**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elle me font très plaisir.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

Ianto Jones était habitué à toutes les choses bizarres et étranges, il travaillait à Torchwood après tout, mais même avec tout ce qu'il voyait au quotidien il n'était pas préparé à ce que John Hart lui envoie des fleurs.

C'était tout simplement trop étrange.

Il lui fallu toute sa volonté à Bell, pour qu'elle ne laisse pas tomber sa mâchoire sur le sol comme son Daddy.

« _À quoi James pensait ?_ » Elle pensa soudainement à quelque chose et la vérité la frappa. « _Oh mon dieu, c'est pourquoi Papa veut toujours tuer ou enlever des parties du corps de Oncle John._ »

« Monsieur, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Lança-t-elle d'une voix concernée quand elle a vu comment son Daddy était pâle.

Se souvenant de sa formation à Torchwood, Ianto mit en place son masque et leva ses yeux vers la jeune fille en face de lui. Seulement pour que son souffle s'accroche de nouveau quand il tomba dans les même yeux que Jack qui le regardait anxieusement.

Refoulant la boule qu'il y avait dans sa gorge, il répondit :

« Oui, je vais bien. »

Il était clair pour Ianto qu'elle ne le croyait pas au vu du sourcil qui était levé, expression qui ressemblait énormément à la sienne.

Beaucoup de personne disaient que si James était un mini-Jack, il n'y avait aucun doute que Bell était un mini-Ianto. Ce qui signifiait que son Daddy ne pouvait pas cacher ses émotions derrière son masque comme il le faisait habituellement avec d'autres personnes. Elle était l'une des rares avec son père à pouvoir voir à travers le masque.

Alors, elle pouvait clairement voir le tourment dans les iris son père, le choc de voir que les fleurs venaient de John Hart, la tristesse de voir qu'elles n'étaient pas de Jack et aussi un peu de bonheur de voir qu'aux yeux de quelqu'un il valait ce geste.

Et à ce moment là, Bell ne put s'empêcher de haïr son père pour le mal qu'il a fait à son Daddy.

« _Papa tu dois corriger ça très rapidement._ » Grogna Bell, « O_u tu vas vraiment le perdre définitivement._ »

Ianto prit le bouquet des mains de Bell.

Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'aux yeux de John Hart il y avait surement quelque chose de mauvais caché quelque part, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir touché que John lui est envoyé des fleurs, il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler la dernière fois que quelqu'un lui est offert des fleurs.

Le cœur de Bell vacilla au regard perdu de son père.

« Profitez bien du reste de votre soirée, monsieur. » Lui dit-elle poliment.

Elle s'éloigna de Ianto pour arrêter l'envie de lui donner un câlin et de lui dire que tout ira bien et que son père allait enfin arrêter de se conduire comme un idiot. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Elle et James risquaient beaucoup en étant ici, une fausse manœuvre et ils pourraient ruiner leur avenir.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle avait ce sentiment tenace qu'elle oubliait quelque chose d'important à propos de cette date.

Retrouvant son esprit, Ianto regarda la silhouette de la jeune fille partir et murmura.

« Vous aussi. »

Avant de rentrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel, les fleurs toujours en main. Une partie de lui criait qu'il devait jeter le bouquet mais une grande partie de lui ne le voulait pas. Si ça se trouve c'était un piège, mais depuis Lisa il n'y avait personne qui lui avait donné quelque chose alors il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les jeter.

Il déposa les fleurs sur la petite table et attrapa la carte qui était nichée à l'intérieur du bouquet, il s'assit et ouvrit l'enveloppe, tira la lettre à l'intérieur et commença à la lire.

_Eyes-Candy,_

_Je suis quasi certain que Jack à réussi à ruiner et à gâcher tout ce qu'il y avait entre toi et lui. Ce qui est une honte, j'espérais vraiment avoir un trio._

_Tu mérites d'être mieux traité et Jack ne te mérites pas, je te fais donc une offre. _

_Viens avec moi. Je peux te montrer les endroits que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé voir, tu gaspilles ton temps sur cette planète bleue, quelqu'un comme toi eyes-candy est destiné à faire des choses beaucoup plus importante que d'être un simple thé-boy et être le mec que Jack baise de temps en temps._

_Alors, qu'en dis-tu eye-candy, laisse Jack et cette saleté de planète, laisse moi t'aider à devenir l'homme que tu aurais du devenir. _

_Crois-moi, une semaine avec moi et tu me demanderas qui est Jack. Je peux te faire tout oublier de Jack Harkness et tout le mal qu'il t'a fait subir._

_John Hart_

Ianto sentit son souffle se couper, il n'a jamais compris ce qu'il avait à offrir à quelqu'un, surtout après Jack. Et il ne pouvait pas voir non plus ce que John pouvait voir en lui.

« _C'est probablement une ruse, John veut Jack et non lui._ » Se dit Ianto.

Mais même si c'était une rus,e pour le bref instant ou cela à duré, c'était agréable de se savoir désiré.

* * *

**Alors est-ce que Ianto va céder à John Hart ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Je vous dis à Samedi.**

**Titia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à l'auteur Angel-eyes56. (Lien de l'auteur et de l'histoire en anglais sur mon profil.)**

**NOTE 2 : L'histoire est finie d'être traduite, je posterais les chapitres le Mercredi et le Samedi.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 07**

James regarda son père avec étonnement quand celui-ci bu son sixième verres de whisky, il avait rarement vu son père boire, mais cela n'avait pas pris longtemps à son père avant de passer de l'eau à une substance beaucoup plus forte.

« Il me déteste. », murmura Jack soudainement.

Son murmure attira l'attention de James et il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Jack ne sembla pas le remarquer car il continua à lui parler :

« Et il a raison. Parce que je l'ai vraiment mal traité, je lui ai fait croire qu'il n'était rien pour moi, qu'il n'était qu'un simple amant parmi tant d'autre. Mais il est tellement plus que ça. Je suis revenu pour lui, j'ai juré de mieux le traiter, de ne laisser aucun doute sur les sentiments que j'ai pour lui, que c'est lui que j'ai choisi, celui que… » Jack s'arrêta.

« Il est celui que vous aimez », répondit James à sa place.

Jack hocha la tête.

« Ouais, et je l'ai laissé tomber encore une fois. J'ai brisé son cœur encore et encore. J'ai flirté avec toutes les personnes qui attiraient mon attention en l'ignorant tout simplement. Et je ne peux même pas imaginer comment il a dû se sentir quand il me voyait me languir de Gwen. Pas que je ressente quelque chose pour Gwen, je voulais ce qu'elle a, une vie normale, c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais et que je ne peux pas donner à Ianto. Je pars sans aucun avertissement et quand je reviens, je lui dis que je suis revenu pour lui, puis le moment d'après je me retrouve seul avec Gwen et je lui dis la même chose. Que doit-il croire ? » Demanda-t-il en buvant un autre verre.

James ne dis rien, il savait que son père avait besoin de tout faire sortir.

« Je vais te dire ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Gwen serait beaucoup plus facile à aimer, parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas me faire du mal, même si je la perds un jour cela ne me détruira pas. Elle dit qu'elle est le cœur de notre organisation, mais lui il est l'âme de notre équipe, il m'a rendu meilleur. Je suis une meilleur personne parce je sais qu'il est là pour moi. Il est tout ce que je veux, mais pourtant je continue à le blesser. Et aujourd'hui je suis allé trop loin et je lui ai encore plus brisé le cœur, tout ça parce que je suis un imbécile. Je me suis laissé rattraper par mes souvenirs et pendant cette brève danse, je lui ai laissé croire que c'est elle que je voulais. Et maintenant je vais le perdre pour de bon et si je le perds je ne m'en remettrais pas. »

James sentit son cœur se briser pour son père, il ne l'a jamais vu aussi désemparer.

Jack regarda James dans les yeux et vit qu'ils étaient du même bleu que ceux de Ianto.

« Je ne sais pas comment lui faire voir qu'il est le seul pour moi, parce qu'en vérité il serait beaucoup mieux sans moi, il ne mérite pas de se demander constamment s'il est un second choix, il doit savoir qu'il est le seul choix. » Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

« On dirait que vous croyez que vous n'êtes pas assez bon pour ce Ianto, je connais bien ce sentiment. » murmura James en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Jack regarda le jeune homme avec intérêt.

James sourit amèrement.

« Il y a cette fille, elle est la femme le plus incroyable, courageuse et affectueuse qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer. Elle est toujours là pour moi, même quand je suis dans des ennuis. Elle ne m'abandonne jamais. Et pourtant, au début je l'ai traité comme si elle n'était rien, j'ai flirté avec elle bien sûr, mais je flirte avec tout le monde. Dès que quelqu'un attirait mon attention, elle n'existait plus et je l'oubliais. Mon père me disait toujours que je lui ressemblais beaucoup et que je lui faisait rappeler ses propres erreurs. Il m'a parlé d'un moment difficile qu'il a eu avec mon autre père, il flirtait avec tout ce qui bougeait surtout une femme à son travail et il ne remarquait pas comment il tuait Daddy, jour après jour. Jusqu'au jour du mariage de cette femme, Daddy en a eu marre et a donné à mon père un choix à faire, elle ou lui. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre en sachant qu'il n'était qu'une roue de secours. » James s'arrêta pour prendre une autre gorgée.

Jack se redressa sur son siège, c'était juste comme lui et Ianto.

« Alors qu'est ce que votre père à fait ? » Demanda-t-il.

James sourit, « Il a organisé un repas tard dans la nuit sur le toit de l'hôtel et il s'est finalement ouvert à Daddy, il lui a fait savoir toutes ses peurs, comment il avait peur d'aimer mais qu'il avait encore plus peur de le perdre, il lui a fait savoir que c'était lui qui détenait son cœur et personne d'autre et il a fait en sorte qu'il n'y est plus aucun doute sur son amour pour lui... »

James finit son verre et jeta sur le comptoir de quoi payé ses consommations et ajouta finalement.

« ... Une bonne chose, parce que l'ex de mon père a débarqué et a essayé de séduire Daddy en lui disant que mon père ne le méritait pas et qu'il méritait d'être mieux traité. Il a rappelé à Daddy que mon père le prenait trop pour acquis. Mon père est quelqu'un de jaloux et possessif, il est très dangereux quand quelqu'un s'approche de Daddy surtout quand on essaye d'embrasser Daddy devant lui. » Finit-il

Jack se hérissa à l'idée que John embrasse Ianto devant lui.

« _Je le tuerais moi aussi, si John essayait d'embrasser Ianto devant moi._ » pensa Jack.

James sourit en voyant le regard de Jack, son père était très possessif sur son Daddy et il avait causé des lésions corporels à Oncle John pour avoir essayé d'embrasser son Ianto, bien sûr c'était avant qu'il commence à sortir avec Tante Tosh, parce qu'elle pouvait être une femme effrayante si elle apprenait que Oncle avait embrassé une autre personne qu'elle.

« J'espère que tout rentrera dans l'ordre entre vous et Ianto. » Lui dit James en ce mettant debout.

« Attendez, qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous et cette fille ? » Demanda Jack, il avait besoin de savoir si le jeune homme avait réussi à se faire pardonner auprès de la fille.

Un sourire affectueux passa sur le visage de James, ce qui rappela à Jack son propre sourire quand il pensait à Ianto.

« J'ai finalement arrêté de me conduire comme un con et elle m'a pardonné, je l'ai laissé gagné mon cœur. Nous nous marions dans deux mois. » A-t-il dit, il montra une personne du doigt, « C'est ma sœur Isabella, surement venu voir si je n'ai pas bu plus que de raison. »

La mâchoire de Jack tomba de choc quand il vit la jeune fille brune, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Ianto, mais elle était aussi une version féminine du jeune homme qui était venu lui parler.

« Ne foirait pas Jack, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il y a en jeu. » Le mis en garde James avant de faire son chemin jusqu'à Isabella qui avait l'air très énervé.

Atteignant Bell, il cria quand elle le traîna par l'oreille en dehors de la salle.

« Lâche mon oreille, je veux qu'elle reste attacher à mon corps. » Cria James

« Si tu ne tais pas, ton oreille ne sera pas la seule chose que je vais arracher de ton corps », gronda Isabella en retour.

James déglutit craignant soudainement pour sa vie. Et il décida qu'il ferait mieux de garder le silence pour sa santé. Isabella le traîna jusqu'à une autre pièce.

« _Oh mon dieu, elle va me tuer._ » pensa James.

Pris de panique James essaya désespérément de penser à un plan pour sauver sa vie, tandis que Bell continuait à le traîner en dehors du bâtiment à l'endroit où le TARDIS avait atterri quelque temps plus tôt, mais ils ont été accueilli par un espace vide. Ils ne purent dire qu'une seule chose :

« Merde. »

* * *

**Et voilà les deux garnements sont maintenant coincés dans le passé. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Je pencherai plutôt sur la mauvaise et vous?**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

**À Mercredi !**

**Titia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Le dernier chapitre s'est arrêté avec le fait que les jumeaux sont désormais coincés dans le passé. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite...**

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : Ce n'est pas mon histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice Elle appartient à l'auteur Angel-eyes56  
**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 08**

Isabella Lisa Rose Harkness-Jones était généralement une personne calme, qui ne réagissait jamais avec violence. Mais ici, prise eu piège dans le passé, elle était tentée de réagir de façon très violente.

Avec un feu dans ses yeux, elle se tourna vers son frère.

« Tout est de ta faute », gronda-t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans la poitrine.

S'éloignant de sa sœur en colère, il se frotta la poitrine.

« _Putain ça fait mal_. » Pensa-t-il.

« Comment cela aurait pu être ma faute ? » A-t-il exigé.

Il déglutit quand elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que c'est en quelque sorte de ta faute », lui dit Bell en retour.

« Maintenant frangine on reste calme, ne me tues pas. Si on allait tout expliquer à Daddy et à Papa ? » Demanda James en se reculant pour ne plus que sa sœur réussisse à l'atteindre.

La jeune femme pris des respirations profondes pour se calmer, maintenant ils avaient besoin de se concentrer pour trouver une solution et elle pourra tuer son frère une fois qu'ils seront rentrés à la maison.

« Allez frangine, le Doc est toujours en train de te parler du TARDIS, tu dois bien savoir pourquoi elle est parti en nous laissant ici. » Rappela James à sa sœur.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Bell repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le Docteur.

Et un flash envahi son esprit, elle avait sa réponse.

« La seule raison pour laquelle le TARDIS serait partie en nous laissant ici, c'est qu'une autre version d'elle va venir ici. Il ne peut y avoir deux TARDIS au même endroit. Quel jour on est ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle sentait la panique montant en elle.

James la regarda comme si elle était folle, « Comment pourrais-je connaître quel jour on est, je ne suis pas un calendrier. »

Le regard que Bell lui donna en retour lui fit penser qu'il devrait peut être commencé à prier.

Il ajouta rapidement : « Eh bien, nous allons devoir trouver un endroit où nous pourrons rester ».

La ruse dans les yeux de son frère donnait envie à Bell de courir loin ou de le frapper de nouveau.

« Et comment comptes-tu faire ? » Demanda-t-elle en ayant presque peur de la réponse.

James sourit largement, « Nous sommes les enfants du capitaine Jack Harkness, nous allons bien trouver une personne qui pourra nous cacher jusqu'à que le TARDIS revienne. »

Il se remit sur ses pieds et il ajouta, « C'est un plan parfait n'est ce pas ? »

Elle regarda son frère se retourner pour repartir vers l'hôtel. Bell se sentit désolé pour tout.

Elle laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur la place où le TARDIS avait été quelque temps plus tôt.

Elle murmura doucement :

« Pourquoi es-tu partis sans nous le dire ? Qu'est ce que tu prévois ? »

Jetant un dernier regard à l'emplacement désormais vide, elle força à se détourner pour aller rejoindre son frère. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il ne finirait pas en prison, une nouvelle fois.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

_Quelques minutes plus tôt_

Jack reprenait son souffle doucement tout en regardant le jeune homme du nom James être traîné par sa sœur Bell, il c'était juré que plus jamais il ne tomberait enceinte. Mais ces derniers temps avec Ianto, il avait rêvé à de nombreuse reprise de fonder une famille avec son gallois. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment et à ce qu'il voyait ce rêve allait devenir réalité dans le futur.

« _Maintenant, si je veux que le futur se réalise il faut que je regagne le cœur de Ianto, parce que si je ne me trompe pas John va essayer de séduire mon Ianto._ »

Cette pensée dégrisa complètement Jack, il jeta rapidement de l'argent pour couvrir ses dépenses. Il avait un gallois sexy à récupérer.

Avec un sourire déterminé sur son visage, un plan se formait dans sa tête et avec une nouvelle énergie il quitta le bar.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Donna Noble n'était pas heureuse, on lui avait promis de visiter n'importe quel endroit dans le temps et l'espace. Et où l'idiot de Seigneur du temps l'emmennait, la terre !

Oh cela ne serait pas vraiment un problème, s'ils étaient dans le passé ou dans le futur. Mais non, il l'emmenait sur terre quelque mois après son départ.

« Idiot, stupide Seigneur du temps », marmonna Donna dans sa barbe, « au moins il a trouvé un hôtel avec un bar pour une fois. »

Et c'était à cet endroit qu'elle se dirigeait maintenant.

En se noyant dans un autre verre, Rhys demanda au barman de lui servir un autre verre.

De jolis yeux bruns le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

« Vous allez bien, chéri ? Vous en avez déjà eu assez je pense ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

Elle avait l'air jeune, une vingtaine d'année et Rhys se put s'empêcher de se sentir toucher par sa préoccupation.

« Ma femme qui ne l'est même pas depuis un jour, vient de m'avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de son patron et qu'elle me quitterait sans un regard en arrière pour lui. Donc jusqu'à ce que je puisse oublier tout de cette journée, je vais continuer à boire. » Dit-il en vidant un autre verre.

« Et bien pour ce que ça vaut, votre ex est une idiote, vous semblez être un bon gars. » Dit la jeune femme à Rhys en lui remettant une boisson.

« Elle a raison », parla une nouvelle voix à ses côtés.

Quand Rhys se tourna, il tomba face à face avec une belle rousse.

Un petit sourire traversa son visage, « Désole je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre. Donna Noble. » Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Rhys sourit, « Rhys Williams. Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? » A-t-il offert.

« Ce serait merveilleux. »

Donna commença à voir le pourquoi de cet arrêt ici.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Croisant les bras sur son torse, le Docteur dévisageait son navire.

« Et bien ma fille, tu peux me dire ce qui ce passe maintenant ? » A-t-il demandé.

Le rire malicieux qu'il reçu en retour, ne fit rien pour soulager sa peur.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Des coups fortement portés contre sa porte réveillèrent Ianto qui venait à peine de s'endormir. Soupirant, il jeta les couvertures loin et il se dirigea vers la porte.

Passant une main sur son visage pour essayer d'enlever les traces de sommeil, il ouvrit la porte, seulement pour que sa mâchoire tombe à la vue de Jack debout devant lui habillé d'un costume tenant une seule rose rouge foncé.

« Ianto Jones me ferais-tu l'honneur de venir manger avec moi ? » Demanda Jack, il fallait toute la volonté du capitaine pour ne pas sauté sur Ianto tellement il était adorable.

Surpris de voir un Jack timide et incertain, Ianto ouvrit la bouche pour donner sa réponse.

* * *

**Alors est-ce que Ianto va accepter ? Est-ce que les jumeaux vont réussir à repartir ?**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu.**

**N'hésitez à me donne votre avis en me laissant une review.**

**À Samedi !**

**Titia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à Angel-eyes56.**

**NOTE 2 : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site, j'ai répondu à vos review sur mon profil.**

**Arrêtons le blabla, je vous laisse avec la suite de l'histoire et avec la réponse de Ianto sur la demande de Jack.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 09**

« Jack, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » Demanda Ianto avec une pointe de confusion dans la voix.

Prenant une grande respiration pour se donner un peu de courage, Jack savait que c'était le moment de dire à Ianto ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sinon, il perdrait Ianto pour toujours.

« Parce que je suis un idiot, j'ai blessé la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Je lui ai fait croire qu'il était mon deuxième choix, alors qu'il devrait savoir qu'il est le le seul choix possible pour moi. Ianto je n'ai jamais voulu que tu penses que je ne t'aimais pas, car en vérité tu es celui qui me pousse à rester. Alors peux-tu s'il te plaît me donner une autre chance. » Demanda Jack, priant pour qu'il n'est pas perdu Ianto.

Ianto le regarda, le regarda vraiment et vit lé sincérité dans les yeux de Jack. Il vit la peur de le perdre, la peur d'ouvrir son cœur à nouveau et de se le faire briser.

Prenant une grande respiration, Ianto décida de lui donner une seconde chance.

« Oui Jack, je vais dîner avec toi. »

Le magnifique sourire de Jack qu'il a obtenu en retour repoussa ses derniers doutes.

« Super, je vais attendre que tu t'habilles », lui dit Jack en essayant de ne pas lorgner sur le corps de Ianto.

Ianto regarda son amant immortel comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

« Jack, il est minuit passé ! Il est trop tard pour aller dîner ! » Demanda-t-il totalement confus.

« Tu oublies que je te connais Ianto. Et je sais que tu as à peine eu le temps de manger aujourd'hui et quand tu as mangé c'était très peu, tu as fais de leur noce un conte de fée, puis tu as fait la Dj pour la réception. Alors monsieur Jones, quand as-tu eu le temps de manger ? » Demanda Jack.

Fronçant les sourcils, Ianto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Jack lui coupa la parole.

« Et je ne parle pas de la nourriture du traiteur, nourriture que tu as choisi d'ailleurs. Je veux parler d'un bon repas. »

Jack leva un sourcil dans la direction de Ianto, le mettant au défi de le contredire, il connaissait les habitudes alimentaires de son amant aussi bien que ses propres habitudes.

Soupirant, les épaules de Ianto s'affaissèrent.

« Je n'ai pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner » fut la réponse de Ianto.

Les yeux bleus de Jack se plissèrent.

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que j'ai tout organisé pour que nous puissions manger. Tu as dix minutes pour te préparer ou je te porte jusqu'à la table. » Déclara Jack.

Et Ianto savait que Jack le ferait. Ianto savait quand il fallait céder à ce regard et c'était clairement un de ces moments, il ne voulait pas traverser tout l'hôtel tirer par Jack.

Et il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Jack le ferait.

« Veux-tu entrer pendant que je m'habille ? » Demanda Ianto, se déplaçant légèrement pour laisser entrer Jack.

La capitaine déglutit et il se força à répondre.

« Non, je pense qu'il faut mieux que j'attende ici » répondit Jack en caressant la joue de Ianto. « Tu es une véritable tentation et c'est très difficile de te dire non. Mais si j'entre dans cette chambre, je vais céder à la tentation et tous mes plans seront ruinés. Et je dois encore gagner ton pardon, je tiens à te séduire comme j'aurais dû le faire quand je suis revenu de mon voyage avec le Docteur. » Dit honnêtement Jack à Ianto

Jamais depuis la veille qu'ils ont renvoyé Tommy dans son temps, Ianto n'avait vu un Jack aussi ouvert et honnête envers lui. La douleur qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt fondait alors qu'il voyait Jack lui parler avec ce regard rempli de sincérité

Il savait aussi qu'il était préférable que Jack reste en dehors de la chambre, Jack Harkness était un péché sur patte et n'importe qu'elle pièce qui avait un lit pourrait attirer des problèmes. Et ainsi les empêcher de faire les choses comme ils auraient dû être.

Il voulait être plus qu'un simple amant pour Jack, il voulait être celui vers qui il se tournait quand il en avait besoin. Il voulait que Jack soit bien plus qu'un simple amant avec qui il partageait un lit de temps en temps.

Et si Jack voulait aller dans ce sens, Ianto était plus que disposé à donner une autre chance à Jack.

Le sourire de Jack se fit plus grand quand Ianto lui répondit :

« Bien, je pense que tu as raison. Je serais de retour très vite. » Promis Ianto en fermant la porte.

« _De plus je ne sais pas comment tu réagirais si tu voyais les fleurs que John m'a envoyé_. » Ajouta Ianto en pensée quand il jeta un regard aux fleurs qui étaient posées sur le bureau.

Derrière la porte fermée, Jack était un peu nerveux,

« Jusqu'ici tout ce passe bien. » Dit-il

Jetant un regard vers le toit, il pria un dieu en qui il ne croyait pas habituellement, « S'il vous plaît, faîtes que tout ce passe bien et que je ne dise pas quelque chose de stupide qui pourrait nuire à Ianto. Et assurez-vous que John Hart ne vienne pas après mon Ianto. »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

La chance était en effet à double sens, la plupart des employés de l'hôtel avaient été Retconé et il n'y avait plus de personnel dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Tous sauf un.

Lorgnant l'homme qui était assis derrière son bureau, James eu un sourire éclatant sur son visage. Il se tourna vers sa sœur, faisant un nouveau plan dans sa tête.

« Très bien, je vais m'occuper de l'employé de nuit, toi tu fais ce que Tosh t'a appris avec les ordinateurs et tu nous obtiens deux chambres pour la nuit. » Expliqua James.

Bell regarda son frère comme s'il était un idiot.

« C'est tout, c'est ça ton plan génial ? » Exigea-t-elle de savoir, elle soupira. « Nous allons donc finir en prison de nouveau, je le savais », marmonna-t-elle.

James fit la moue, « Petite sœur, ait la foi en moi. Personne ne peut résister au charme Harkness. Juste ne pas le dire à Jenny, elle peut vraiment être une personne effrayante. » Ajouta James, qui avait l'air juste un peu nerveux à l'évocation de sa petite amie.

Un sourire purement breveté Ianto apparu sur le visage de Bell, « Elle devrait prendre des cours avec Tante Tosh et Tante Donna sur comment tenir son homme. » elle dit joyeusement à son frère.

James avait vraiment peur que Bell et Jenny se transforme en des minis versions de Donna et de Tosh.

« _Ce n'est pas étonnant que Oncle John et Oncle Rhys me lancent des regards sympathiques._ »

James n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur la frayeur que cela lui procurait de voir une Jenny prendre des leçons avec les deux femmes les plus effrayantes qu'il connaissait, il avait un plan à mettre en place.

Marchant vers sa cible, un regard de pure séduction sur son visage. Il atteint le beau jeune homme en lui donnant son plus beau sourire.

« Mon prénom est James et vous, qui êtes-vous ? » Ronronna-t-il.

De son côté, Bell roula des yeux en voyant son frère séduire le jeune homme.

« _Pauvre gars, il n'a aucune chance_. »

Personne ne peut résister au charme Harkness, encore moins quand c'est le charme Harkness-Jones.

Se souvenant qu'elle portait encore l'uniforme « emprunté » que James lui avait donné. Elle se faufila derrière le bureau, elle laissa ses doigts faire ce qu'on lui avait appris, reconnaissante des leçons que Tosh lui avait donné.

Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour obtenir deux chambres pour eux et qu'elles apparaissent comme payées.

Elle chercha à attirer l'attention de James, mais quand elle posa son regard sur son frère elle sentit sa mâchoire tombé quand elle vit le jeune homme que son frère gardait occuper se coucher sur son bureau pour atteindre James.

Au regard paniqué qu'il lui envoyait, Bell devait réagir rapidement, elle saisit les deux clés et elle alla derrière le comptoir.

« Monsieur Kirk, je suis désolé pour l'horrible retard, mais votre chambre est prête si vous voulez me suivre. »

James envoya un regard reconnaissant à sa sœur et se dirigea rapidement vers les ascenseurs. Bell essaya de ne pas ricaner trop fort, en voyant la peur sur le visage de James. Il devait penser à la façon de comment Jenny réagirait si elle savait qu'un homme avait essayé de l'embrasser.

Dans l'ascenseur, Bell remit la clé à James et elle appuya sur le bouton de leur étage. Bell ne pouvait toujours pas se débarrasser de ce sentiment tenace qu'elle oubliait quelque chose d'important dans cette journée.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Exactement dix minutes plus tard, qui avait été d'ailleurs pour Jack les dix minutes les plus longues de sa vie, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ianto et Jack sentit sa mâchoire tomber.

Ianto portait sa chemise en soie rouge avec un costume noir.

« _Il a fait ça dans un seul but et il savait parfaitement quel costume mettre, la petite allumeuse_. »

Il a fallu à Jack toute sa volonté pour ne pas sauter sur Ianto et l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour lui faire tout oublier, sauf son prénom.

Ianto sourit heureux de la réaction qu'il avait obtenu de son amant.

« On y va ? » A-t-il demandé.

Il a fallu une minute à Jack pour qu'il obtienne que son cerveau redémarre, quand il reprit ses esprits il envoya un regard ludique à Ianto.

« Ce n'es pas juste, Monsieur Jones. Tu es la tentation incarnée et une foutue allumeuse, mais même avec tout ça tu arrives à te faire voir comme un personne innocente. » Grogna Jack.

Il offrit un bras à Ianto, le jeune homme rougit mais prit quand même le bras de Jack.

« J'aime quand tu rougis, tu es vraiment adorable. » Murmura Jack.

Il céda à son envie et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ianto, alors qu'ils attendaient devant les ascenseurs.

Quand les portes se sont ouvertes devant Ianto et Jack, ils se trouvèrent face à face avec des minis versions d'eux-mêmes.

James résuma bien la situation, « Et bien merde. Cela pourrait être un problème. »

* * *

**Première rencontre parent-enfant. Va-t-elle bien se passer ?**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**À Mercredi pour la suite !**

**Titia **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à l'auteur Angel-eyes56. (Le lien du profil de l'auteur et le lien de l'histoire sont sur mon profil.)**

**NOTE 2 : Pour les personnes qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site, je répondrai à vos reviews sur mon profil.**

**Donc passons tout de suite au nouveau chapitre, avec la rencontre parents / futurs enfants.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le silence régna entre eux pendant un une minute, avant que Ianto se tourne pour faire face à Jack. Il avait un regard noir sur son visage.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi nos futurs enfants sont ici ? Dans ce temps ? » Exigea-t-il de savoir.

Jack et James lui lancèrent un regard choqué, « Tu as compris ? » Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Ianto croisa simplement les bras et les regarda tous les deux. Le père et le fils soupirèrent en même temps :

« C'est vrai, tu sais toujours tout »

Bell cacha son sourire, c'était son Daddy, il connaissait tout.

Ianto leva un sourcil et fixa alors les jumeaux.

« Il est un mini-toi mais il a mes yeux, elle est un mini-moi en fille mais avec tes yeux. Tout le monde peut voir combien ils nous ressemblent. » Souligna-t-il.

Après avoir ramassé sur le sol sa mâchoire, Jack regarda Ianto dans la crainte, cet homme ne cessera de l'étonner.

Incapable de se retenir, Jack attrapa Ianto et donna un baiser profond au jeune homme. Ianto savait qu'il devait résister, ils ont à travailler sur énormément de choses, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fondre complètement lorsque Jack l'embrassa.

« Oh allez, c'est déjà bien assez de vous voir constamment l'un sur l'autre à notre époque, on ne veut vraiment pas subir la même chose dans le passé. » Gémit James derrière eux.

Se rappelant de l'endroit où ils étaient et du problème qu'ils avaient à gérer, ils se forcèrent à briser le baiser et Jack s'éloigna de la tentation qu'était Ianto Jones.

« Dites moi comment vous êtes arrivés ici tous les deux ? » Demanda Jack avec la voix du papa capitaine.

« Le TARDIS », répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Jack leva un sourcil.

« Alors vous êtes arrivé ici grâce au TARDIS et bien vous devez revenir dans votre propre temps. » Ordonna-t-il.

Bell et James échangèrent un regard inquiet, ils ne savaient pas comment annoncer ça à Jack et Ianto.

James poussa Bell du coude, « Il est temps de travailler ta magie frangine. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Soupirant Bell mis en place ses yeux de chien battu et elle leva ses yeux vers ses futurs pères. Cette moue était exactement la même que celle de Ianto quand celui-ci voulait quelque chose du capitaine; Jack était fichu.

Au même moment , Jack ne douta pas que sa futur fille l'avait enroulé autour de son petit doigt.

« Vous voyez, il y a un léger problème, le TARDIS est parti. Nous sommes coincés ici. » Elle fit un petit bruit de reniflement et sa lèvre inférieur trembla.

James était impressionné par le jeu de sa sœur et comme il l'avait prédit Jack céda.

Un sourire affectueux s'installa sur le visage de Ianto quand Jack se dirigea vers la jeune femme et la serra contre lui. On pouvait clairement voir que c'était le père et la fille. Et il ne laissait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Ianto qu'elle était la petite princesse de son père et qu'elle avait Jack à ses pieds.

« Alors, quels sont vos noms, nous ne pouvons pas vous appeler "mini-moi" pour le reste du temps que vous êtes ici. » Demanda Ianto, toujours en train de penser à l'avenir.

James sourit, « Je suis James et elle est Isabella, mais tout le monde l'appelle Bell, jamais Bella elle l'a clairement dit quand elle était jeune. »

Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il se souvint de la seule fois où il avait appelé sa sœur par ce surnom qu'elle haïssait.

Ianto leva un sourcil à l'air dramatique de James, il lui rappelait vraiment Jack.

Finalement, Bell regarda de plus près ses futurs parents et elle gémit en voyant comment ils étaient habillés.

« _De tous les moments que nous aurons pu interrompre, cela devait être leur premier rendez-vous romantique._ »

« Écoutez, nous allons en parler demain, à l'heure actuelle ce n'est pas important, vous devez aller à votre rendez-vous. C'est la première étape vers l'avenir que nous connaissons. » Leur dit Bell.

Jack leva un sourcil de voir combien les paroles de Bell sonnaient comme celle du Docteur et pour une raison encore inconnue il n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

Mais sa future fille avait raison, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ruine ce rendez-vous et certainement pas à cause de ses propres enfants. Pointant du doigt ses futurs enfants, il leur ordonna :

« Vous allez rester dans votre chambre jusqu'au matin, en restant hors de la vue de toute personne jusqu'à que Ianto et moi-même soient de retour. Et ne pensez pas que nous n'allons pas parler de la façon dont vous avez acquis ces chambres. »

Il leva un sourcil en voyant l'air penaud sur le visage de James.

Ianto regarda l'interaction et combatit un sourire qui voulait sortir, « _Il semblerait que James est une deuxième version de Jack._ »

Il ne voulait surtout pas imaginer dans quel genre de problème c'était déjà mis James, ou encore le genre de problème que Jack et James pourraient se mettre ensemble.

James leur sourit, « Pas besoin de nous dire de rester de toute façon, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes coincés dans le temps. Seulement cette fois nous ne serons pas sur la liste noire du coli… »

James fut coupé rapidement par Bell qui avait claqué sa main sur la bouche de son frère.

« Il suffit de l'ignorer, il n'a pas prit ses médicaments aujourd'hui. » Mentit Bell en serrant les dents. « Amusez-vous pour votre rendez-vous. » Elle leur dit avec un air joyeux sur son visage avant d'emmener James.

Jack et Ianto les regardèrent partir, ils surent rien quand les regardant qu'ils y aurait beaucoup de travail à faire dans l'avenir pour garder ces deux là en dehors de tous ennuis.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a plus aucun doute que ce sont nos enfants, ils attirent vraiment les ennuis. » Dit calmement Ianto à Jack.

Jack de retourna pour faire face à Ianto, « Eh, ils sont nos enfants après tout. » Lui rappela-t-il.

Les yeux bleus scintillaient d'amusement, « Oui ce sont nos enfants, on ne peut pas le nier. » Ajouta Ianto.

Quelque chose en Jack sauta de bonheur, quand Ianto admis qu'il avait des enfants avec lui. Il avait prit les mots de Bell très au sérieux, ce rendez-vous était la première étape dans la construction de leur avenir qu'il rêvait avec Ianto. L'homme qui l'avait gardé sain d'esprit lorsque le Maître le torturait.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Jack laisse sa chance passer.

Offrant son bras, Jack offrit à Ianto un sourire heureux, un sourire que Ianto ne voyait que très rarement.

« Un dîner nous attends, on y va ? » Demanda Jack.

Ianto lui sourit en retour et accepta le bras de Jack, « Oui, allons-y. »

Tous les deux, ils espéraient que ce serait le premier pas vers une vie ensemble. Mais tous les deux ignoraient l'épreuve que leur relation allait devoir être confronté.

* * *

**Et voilà, cela c'est plutôt bien passé ! Prochain chapitre : le dîner entre Ianto et Jack.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**N'hésitez à me donner votre avis sur l'histoire.**

**Je vous dis à samedi pour la suite !**

**Titia**


	11. Chapter 11

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

**J'ai noté, et je ne suis pas la seule, une baisse des reviews. Pour certains auteurs, ils s'en fichent d'en recevoir, mais pour d'autres, c'est important. Et je fais partie de ceux pour qui c'est important.**

**Je ne suis pas de ces auteurs qui font du chantage, ça m'énerve prodigieusement quand on fait cela. Traduire ou écrire une histoire prend du temps, beaucoup de temps et on espère tous un retour sur notre travail. Je ne dis pas de mettre un commentaire à chaque chapitre, mais un petit "j'aime" fait toujours plaisir, ou même un "je n'aime pas". Pour ma part, je fais l'effort d'en mettre quand je mets une Fic en Favoris ou en Alerte et j'essaye d'en mettre le plus souvent possible.**

**Les auteurs ont l'impression qu'on les boude. Oui, nous sommes lus, mais sommes-nous appréciés ? C'est tout l'intérêt d'une review, dire oui ou non notre travail plaît. Et le site est aussi fait pour ça, est un site d'échange entre auteur et lecteur.**

**Personnellement, je réponds toujours. Je mets un certain temps, mais je finis toujours par répondre.**

**Alors, pensez à ces pauvres auteurs et laissez leur une petite reveiw, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

Alors je sais que c'est n'est pas une entrée "conventionnelle", mais je pense que cela devait être dit et je m'excuse pour tout ceux qui prendrait cette petite NOTE comme une offense.

Je vous laisse maintenant avec la suite de ma traduction.

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Chapitre où on va enfin voir le dîner entre Jack et Ianto, et où Jack va enfin se dévoiler à son précieux Gallois.**

**RAPPEL : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à l'auteur Angel-eyes56.**

**RAPPEL n°2 : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site, je réponds à vos reviews sur mon profil.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Allongé sur son lit, James regardait avec amusement sa sœur qui se déplaçait de long en large autour de la chambre en se parlant à elle-même.

« Tu ne pas allais dans ta propre chambre ? Tes déplacements m'empêchent de voir la télévision » Lui dit James, en essayant de voir au travers des mouvements de sa sœur.

Bell s'arrêta de tourner en rond et dévisagea son frère.

James déglutit, « Ou tu peux rester ici, arpenter la pièce et continuer à faire ce que tu faisais. »

James prit la télécommande et éteint la télévision.

Bell roula des yeux, « _Il y a quelque chose que j'oublie, mais quoi ?_ »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle savait qu'elle oubliait quelque chose, quelque chose de très important pour l'avenir de ses parents. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir et cela la rendait complètement timbrée.

James soupira en reconnaissant le regard dans les yeux de sa jumelle, « _Je me demande à quoi peut-elle penser et pourquoi ne peut-elle pas me faire confiance quand je lui dis que tout va bien se passer ?_ » James ne boudait pas, non il ne le faisait vraiment pas.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Ianto était vraiment touché par tout ce que Jack avait fait, jamais encore quelqu'un lui avait organisé un dîner aux chandelles sous les étoiles avec en arrière-plan une musique douce.

« Alors quand penses-tu ? » Demanda Jack, nerveux de savoir ce qu'en pensait Ianto.

Mais Ianto lui sourit doucement, « J'aime, ça a dû te demander beaucoup d'efforts Cariad, je te remercie. »

Il se déplaça vers Jack et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du capitaine.

Un sourire lumineux se répandit sur le visage de Jack, c'était son premier geste romantique depuis Estelle, ça avait l'air d'être réussi.

« _S'il vous plaît faites que tout cela se passe bien._ » Plaida-t-il intérieurement.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

« J'espère que votre future ex-épouse va finir comme une vieille fille solitaire et triste. Pour mon cas mon ex a été mangé par une araignée allien. » Dit Donna d'une voix pâteuse faisant tinter son verre avec celui de Rhys.

« Je bois à ça aussi. » Répondit Rhys en se noyant dans son verre.

Rhys ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi heureux, aussi libre et c'était quelque chose qu'il arrivait désormais à s'admettre. Il n'avait plus été heureux depuis que Gwen avait rejoint Torchwood et qu'elle avait rencontré le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Ou alors c'est l'alcool qui parlait à sa place.

« Vous êtes beaucoup plus beau avec un sourire sur votre visage. » Dit Donna en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Rhys.

Non, c'était Donna qui le rendait si heureux.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Le docteur n'était pas heureux, pas du tout. Son TARDIS avait quelque chose qui clochait et il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

« Allez Miss, je suis sérieux cette fois, dis-moi ce que l'on fait ici. » Grogna le Docteur en croisant les bras et en tapant du pied.

Le TARDIS resta obstinément silencieux.

« Bon, si tu veux vraiment rester clouer au sol, fais ce que tu veux. » Informa le Docteur à son navire.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Avec un soupir Tosh ferma son ordinateur portable, incapable de se concentrer sur son travail.

Elle était beaucoup trop inquiète pour Ianto, peur que la danse de Jack et de Gwen est finalement brisée le cœur fragile de son ami. Ianto était l'une de ces personnes rares, que quand il aimait quelqu'un, il le faisait vraiment et se donner intégralement. Tosh était certaine que le genre d'amour qu'il avait donné à Lisa, n'était pas le même que celui qu'il donnait à Jack. Il y mettait tout son cœur et il était clair pour tout le monde qu'il était tombé profondément amoureux de Jack.

« _Si tu casses son cœur Jack, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus utiliser la partie préférée de ton corps._ » Jura Tosh à elle-même silencieusement. « _Qu'y a-t-il avec Gwen qui attire tant les hommes ? Pourquoi les personnes comme Ianto et moi doivent être le deuxième choix des personnes que nous aimons ?_ »

Pour Tosh ce n'était pas juste, Gwen avait déjà un homme étonnant qui l'attendait à la maison, un homme qui l'aimait vraiment. Mais même avec ça, elle n'était pas heureuse, elle devait continuer à attirer l'attention et Gwen ne se souciait pas des personnes qu'elle blessait au passage.

« Où est mon chevalier en armure étincelante ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à une fin heureuse ? » Demanda Tosh dans le vide.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Jack était heureux, le dîner se passait bien mais il y avait encore énormément de travail pour prouver à Ianto que Gwen n'était pas une option et qu'elle n'avait jamais été un choix pour lui.

Jouant avec son bracelet, le dîner n'étant que la première étape il fallait maintenant passer à la deuxième, c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire au mariage. Au lieu de demander à Gwen de danser, il aurait dû le demander à Ianto en premier.

« Puis-je avoir l'honneur de cette danse ? » Demanda Jack en tendant la main à Ianto.

Ianto sentit un frisson d'espoir se répandre le long de tout son corps, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu aujourd'hui. Être la personne que Jack demandait à danser.

« J'en serais honoré », lui répondit Ianto en glissant sa main dans celle de Jack.

L'immortel mena son jeune amour sur la piste de danse.

« J'ai choisi cette chanson, mais tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. » Murmura Jack à l'oreille de Ianto quand il le prit dans ses bras.

_« Trouve-moi ici_

_Et parle-moi_

_Je veux te sentir_

_J'ai besoin de t'entendre_

_Tu es la lumière_

_Qui me guide vers l'endroit_

_Où je retrouverai la paix_

_Tu es la force_

_Qui me fait avancer_

_Tu es l'espoir_

_Qui me pousse à croire_

_Tu es la lumière de mon âme_

_Tu es mon but_

_Tu es tout_

_Et comment puis-je rester ici à tes côtés_

_Et ne pas être ému par toi ?_

_Pourrais-tu me dire_

_Commet ça pourrait être_

_Mieux que ça ?_

_Tu calmes les tempêtes_

_Et tu donnes du repos_

_Tu me tiens dans tes mains_

_Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber_

_Tu apaises mon cœur_

_Quand tu emportes mon souffle_

_Veux-tu m'y loger_

_Veux-tu m'y loger plus profondément maintenant ? »_

« Je ne peux pas le dire mieux que ça, tu es mon tout. Ianto je suis désolé de n'avoir jamais remarqué comment je te traitais. » Admis Jack quand la chanson se finit.

Ianto s'écarta légèrement de Jack pour le regarder dans les yeux, « Avant de te donner une réponse, j'ai besoin que tu répondes à une question. »

« N'importe quoi, il suffit de demander Yan. » Lui répondit Jack.

Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour retrouver la confiance de son amant.

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens vraiment pour Gwen. J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité, parce que je ne suis pas aveugle je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle. Et je ne veux pas que mon cœur se brise à nouveau. Je ne veux pas risquer de te donner mon coeur et puis un jour si Gwen te propose de sortir avec, tu puisses dire oui. » Dit Ianto honnêtement à Jack.

Il ne pouvait pas encore donner son cœur à l'homme plus âgé sans qu'il sache la vérité.

Jack pouvait entendre les tremblements dans la voix de Ianto quand il a mentionné le fait que Jack avait le pouvoir de lui briser le cœur.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai été attiré par Gwen au début et si elle m'avait donné une chance je l'aurais emmené dans mon lit sans hésité », Jack a dû resserrer son étreinte sur Ianto quand le jeune homme essaya de s'éloigner. « Non s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Ianto c'était au début, avant que toi et moi est commencé de sortir ensemble. Je dois admettre que j'étais un imbécile avec toi et je t'ai blessé avec mon flirt sans fin et mes remarques. Et je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, c'était la vérité quand j'ai dit que j'étais revenu pour toi. Et oui, j'ai dit la même chose à Gwen mais c'est surtout parce que j'avais peur. »

« Pourquoi avais-tu peur ? » Demanda Ianto doucement.

Jack posa son front contre celui de Ianto, « J'avais peur de savoir à quel point je pourrai tomber amoureux de toi. Je n'ai pas ressenti quelque chose comme ça depuis Estelle et cela me faisait peur. J'ai pensé que me rapprocher de Gwen était le meilleur moyen d'oublier ce que je ressentais pour toi, parce qu'elle n'a pas le pouvoir de me blesser. Mais alors j'ai failli te perdre et j'ai réalisé que si ça arrivait je n'aurais pas de bon souvenir à me rappeler, je n'aurais que des regrets. Et c'est ça le pire... » Admis Jack.

« ...Je me suis promis à moi-même de tout faire pour que tu soir mieux traité, que tu saches enfin que tu n'es pas un deuxième choix, mais le seul choix. Seulement j'ai juste réussi à te blesser encore plus. S'il te plaît donne-moi une autre chance, je veux l'avenir que les jumeaux connaissent. »

Jack regarda Ianto dans les yeux, mettant ainsi son âme à nu.

Ianto sourit, « Oui Jack, je vais te donner une autre chance. »

Jack n'a pas hésité, il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Ianto pour l'emmener dans un baiser aimant et profond, baiser que Ianto lui a retourné.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

« C'est ça ! » Le cri soudain de Bell surpris James, qu'il en tomba du lit.

« Oh, bon sang Bell », répliqua James en se frottant la tête, il jeta un coup d'œil à sœur qui avait un énorme sourire sur son visage.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? » Exigea-t-il de savoir.

Le sourire de Bell se fana et elle regarda James avec crainte, « Dans moins d'une semaine Ianto Jones est censé mourir. »

Elle poussa le calendrier qui était dans ses mains devant les yeux de son frère, les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent quand il prit connaissance de la date.

« C'est pourquoi le TARDIS nous a laissé ici, elle ne peut traverser sa propre ligne de temps. » Murmura Bell dans un souffle.

James hocha la tête, « Et sans le TARDIS, Daddy ne sera pas sauvé et ne pourra accorder à Papa son plus grand souhait. »

* * *

**La chanson dans le chapitre est : "Everything" de Lifehouse**

**Voilà Jack s'est enfin confié à Ianto et le Gallois lui a pardonné.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Je vous dis à Mercredi pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Titia**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**RAPPEL : Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à l'auteur Angel-eyes56.**

**RAPPEL n°2 : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site, mais qui m'ont quand même laissé une review. J'ai répondu sur mon profil.**

**Le chapitre précédent s'est arrêté avec la révélation de la future "mort" de Ianto, il y aura quelque réponse dans ce chapitre et donc je vous laisse le découvrir.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'on est là ? Pour sauver Daddy ? » Demanda James doucement.

Bell secoua la tête, « Non, je ne pense pas. La mort de Daddy est un point fixe dans le temps, on ne peut changer ça . D'ailleurs, qui s'est quel genre de dommage nous pourrions faire si on essayait de changer quoi que ce soit dans ce temps. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, nous en sommes la preuve. » Rappela-t-elle à son frère.

« Si nous sommes encore là quand le Doc et le TARDIS viendront sauver Daddy, j'embrasse le Docteur. » Dit James en lui souriant.

« Oh non, si quelqu'un doit embrasser cette version du Docteur, ce sera moi. J'ai toujours pensé que la 10ème version du Docteur était chaude, une sorte de geek. »

Un regard rêveur passa sur le visage de Bell, James le savait c'était le regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle pensait au Docteur.

Le ton de sa sœur était possessif mais il pouvait distinguer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

« _Je vais devoir la garder loin de cette version du Docteur, je ne doute pas qu'elle lui sauterait dessus à la moindre chance._ » Pensa James

« Alors le plan est de rester en dehors de tout ce qui va se passer, je peux le faire. » Dit James confiant.

« Oui, nous allons rien perturber. », répliqua Bell.

« Tu sais ? Ça pourrait être pire, au moins nous sommes avec Papa et Daddy. » Dit James avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Bell leva un sourcil, « Tu veux une liste de toutes les choses qui craignent dans ce temps ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

James plissa les yeux, « Être éloigné du Docteur te rend vraiment insolente. Je n'aime pas ça. »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Jack savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à faire pour réparer sa relation avec Ianto, il avait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant que son gallois le croit quand il lui disant qu'il n'était pas un remplacement de Gwen.

Et il se le jura, il fera tout pour que Ianto voit qu'il était complètement amoureux de lui, seulement lui.

Mais pour l'instant, Jack était heureux d'avoir un Ianto recroquevillé dans ses bras, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles.

Ianto détestait briser ce silence confortable, mais il avait encore une question à poser.

« Qu'allons-nous faire au sujet des jumeaux ? Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser seuls quand nous reviendrons à Cardiff. Qui sait quel genre de problème vont-ils attirer ? »

Jack voulut gémir, il n'était même pas encore un père que ses deux enfants ruinaient déjà ses moments en tête à tête avec Ianto. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce sujet dans l'avenir, il n'y avait aucun moyen que ses enfants gâchent leur intimité.

Mais il savait que Ianto avait raison, depuis qu'ils les avaient rencontrés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il ne voulait surtout pas les laisser seuls et faire en sorte qu'il change son avenir avec Ianto. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution qui lui venait en tête.

« Je suppose qu'il va falloir les emmener avec nous. » Déclara Jack.

Ianto savait que Jack avait raison, c'était la seule option, laisser ces-deux-là seuls n'était pas une bonne idée

Laissant échapper un soupir, Ianto se blottit encore plus contre Jack quand il frissonna à cause de l'air frais de la nuit.

« On leur parlera dans la matinée. » Murmura-t-il quelque peu endormi.

Jack le remarqua immédiatement.

« Allez viens mon amour, il est temps d'aller se coucher. » Ordonna Jack en aidant Ianto à descendre du toit.

Alors qu'il ne voulait pas que la nuit prenne fin, Ianto savait que Jack avait raison. Le lit confortable de l'hôtel l'appelait.

Main dans la main, ils rentrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Atteignant la chambre de Ianto, Jack fit la moue quand il pensa qu'il n'allait pas passer la nuit avec Ianto à ses côtés.

« Jack si tu promets de pas pousser trop loin, tu peux rester dormir », offrit Ianto timidement.

Jack était tellement tenté, il ne dormait pas quand Ianto n'était pas à ses côtés, le jeune homme gardait les cauchemars loin mais il ne voulait pas pousser Ianto à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

Ianto vit les émotions contradictoire dans les yeux de Jack.

« Jack, je n'arrive pas à dormir quand tu n'es pas là, tu fais en sorte que les cauchemars restent loin de moi. » Admis Ianto.

« Tu gardes les cauchemars loin de moi aussi, tu aides à chasser les souvenirs de cette année. » Admis Jack doucement, « Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux Yan, alors oui j'aimerais bien. »

« Juste dormir Jack, rien de plus. » Rappela Ianto à Jack, il n'était pas prêt à reprendre leur relation physique pour le moment.

Jack hocha la tête, « C'est toi qui décides Yan, je ne vais pas te demander quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. » Dit l'immortel à son amant.

Souriant Ianto ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, seulement pour s'arrêter quand il vit le bouquet de fleurs qui était encore sur la petite table.

« _Oh, je les avais oubliés_.» Pensa-t-il.

Il devait faire en sorte que Jack ne voit pas la carte.

Bien sûr Jack remarqua à tout de suite ce petit détail, le bouquet n'était pas vraiment standard et il était plutôt voyant dans cette petite chambre.

« Alors Ianto de qui sont ces fleurs ? » Ronronna Jack en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Ianto, déposant des baisers le long du cou du gallois.

« Personne, il n'y avait pas de carte. » Ianto avait du mal à se concentrer, surtout quand la bouche de Jack faisait des merveilles sur son cou.

« Vraiment pas de carte, alors qu'est-ce que c'est à côté ? » Demanda Jack tout en continuant de tourmenter Ianto, s'attardant sur une partie particulière, la mordillant doucement.

Ianto ne pouvait pas répondre, il aimait beaucoup trop ce que Jack lui faisait.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour qu'il ait une chance de voir ce qu'il y avait marqué sur cette carte, il se dégagea du cou de Ianto, le retourna dans ses bras et s'appliqua à lui donner un long baiser sensuel, montrant à Ianto tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui dans ce baiser.

Les doigts de Ianto étaient crispés sur le haut de Jack, complètement submergé par les émotions qui l'envahissaient. Même le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé avant le départ de Tommy n'avait pas été aussi intense, il était difficile de ne pas sentir les sentiments que Jack ressentaient pour lui.

Le baiser dura pendant quelques instants, les deux hommes étaient complètement submergés par tous les sentiments qui se dégageaient dans ce baiser.

Enfin, le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ce qui les poussa à se séparer.

Haletant, Jack gémit quand les yeux de Ianto le fixèrent avec convoitise, oh il voulait vraiment l'emmener sur le lit et lui faire l'amour pendant des jours.

« _Doucement Jack, doucement_ » Se rappela-t-il à lui-même.

« Je pense qu'une bonne douche froide serait une bonne solution. » Murmura Jack, malgré le fait qu'il était tenté de repartir pour un second baiser.

« Ensemble ou séparément », demanda Ianto avec une voix beaucoup plus rauque que d'habitude.

Jack rit profondément, « Je pense qu'une douche ensemble irait à l'encontre des effets d'une bonne douche froide. C'est votre chambre, allez-y en premier. »

Jack se força à s'éloigner de la tentation qu'était Ianto Jones.

« Bon, je ne serais pas long. » Répondit Ianto, il s'arrêta pour récupérer ses affaires de nuit.

Après un dernier regard à Jack, Ianto entra dans la salle de bain le cœur battant à la chamade.

Les yeux de Jack étaient fixés sur Ianto, ne le lâchant pas du regard jusqu'à que Ianto disparaisse dans la salle de bain.

Une fois la porte de la salle de bain fermée, les yeux de Jack devinrent sérieux quand ils se posèrent sur la note que Ianto ne voulait pas qu'il lise. Jetant un dernier regard à la porte, il ramassa la note et a été surpris de retrouver une écriture familière.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il termina sa lecture.

« Il va falloir que tu essayes mieux que ça John, parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que je renonce à Ianto sans me battre. Je ne vais pas le perdre et certainement pas contre toi. » Promis Jack.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

« Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider ? Demanda l'employé de l'aéroport avec un sourire sur son visage.

« Quand est votre premier vol pour Cardiff ? » Demanda Gwen en retour.

« Demain matin, est-ce assez rapidement ? », fut la réponse.

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage de Gwen, « C'est tout simplement parfait. »

« _Bientôt Jack, je serais dans tes bras comme j'ai toujours rêvé de l'être. Il n'y a plus rien qui nous oblige à rester loin l'un de l'autre maintenant. »_

Gwen savait qu'au moment où elle allait dire à Jack qu'elle était désormais célibataire, son capitaine ne perdrait pas de temps pour la faire sienne.

* * *

**Et oui, bientôt le retour de Gwen. Avez-vous une petite idée de ce qui va se passer entre Jack et Gwen ?**

**Dites le moi, j'aimerai bien connaître vos hypothèses.**

**En espérant que le chapitre vous a plus.**

**Je vous dis à Samedi pour la suite !**

**Titia**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout la monde !**

**RAPPEL : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à Angel-eyes56.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Le matin est venu bien trop tôt du point de vue de Jack, il regarda Ianto qui était recroquevillé dans ses bras profondément endormis. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté, pour ne pas céder à son envie de faire l'amour à Ianto. Mais il ne voulait pas forcer Ianto à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, surtout que son gallois lui avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin pour l'instant.

Jack ne voulait pas bouger, il ne voulait pas réveiller Ianto mais ils devaient rencontrer les jumeaux ce matin avant que Owen et Tosh les aperçoivent. Ils devaient inventer, tous les quatre, une histoire de couverture pour expliquer la présence des jumeaux à Cardiff.

De plus cela se voyait qu'ils étaient leurs enfants, alors trouver un mensonge qui tienne debout allait être difficile .

« _Deux enfants enclins à attirer les problèmes qui se sont en plus perdus dans le temps, je n'aime pas imaginer le désordre qu'ils pourraient faire à ligne de temps s'ils étaient laissés sans surveillance._ » Pensa Jack.

Honnêtement, s'il était confronté à un Jack plus jeune, il serait tenté de changer l'avenir.

« Mmm, Jack ? » Appela la voix de Ianto chargé de sommeil.

Baissant son regard vers Ianto, Jack ne put résister à l'embrasser, comme il le faisait chaque matin. Le Ianto endormi était bien trop mignon et adorable pour ne pas avoir envie de l'embrasser.

Ianto fondit dans le baiser et mit ses bras autour de Jack, tirant l'immortel au-dessus de lui.

Gémissant dans le baiser, Jack l'approfondit, il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas perdu cet homme étonnant.

Ils passèrent les moments qui suivirent, simplement posé dans le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant doucement. Sans que 0elurs mains ne dérivent en dessous de la taille, sans que leurs mains aillent sous leurs vêtements, ils se procuraient juste des petites caresses innocentes.

S'écartant Jack sourit quand il vit le regard de pur bonheur dans les yeux de Ianto et il s'engagea à faire en sorte que ce regard ne quitte plus jamais le visage de son gallois.

« Je déteste dire cela, mais nous avons besoin de sortir de ce lit, il faut que nous allions chercher nos futurs jumeaux. » Murmura Jack, en ne faisant pourtant aucun mouvement pour libérer l'emprise qu'il avait sur Ianto.

Ianto leva un sourcil amusé à la réticence que Jack avait à le laisser partir.

« Pour ça, il faut que tu me laisses partir. »

Jack resserra son emprise à la place et secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne veux jamais te laisser partir. Tu es à moi, comme je suis à toi. » Lui dit-il.

« Oui, je suis à toi et je ne vais pas partir, tu vas juste me laisser aller pour quelque temps. Tu ne peux pas me garder dans le lit toute ma vie. » Ianto savait qu'il avait fait une erreur quand il vit une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux de Jack.

« Oh, tu crois que je ne pourrais pas le faire ? » Jack coinça Ianto sous lui. « Maintenant où en étions-nous ? » Ronronna-t-il sa bouche planant au-dessus de celle de Ianto.

« Juste ici. » Murmura Ianto en capturant la bouche de Jack avec la sienne.

Toutes les pensées d'allaient trouver les jumeaux disparurent de leur cerveau, il n'y avait rien de plus important que ce moment entre eux.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

James, d'autre part n'avait pas eu un réveil aussi agréable, vu qu'il venait d'être réveillé par de l'eau glacée qui avait été jeté sur lui.

Avec de l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux, James regarda sa jumelle qui se tenait au-dessus de lui avec le seau à glace toujours dans ses mains.

« Merde frangine, tu ne pouvais pas trouver autre chose que le seau d'eau glacée ? » Grogna James.

Bell sourit, « Mais ça serait beaucoup moins marrant alors. » Dit-elle.

« Il est temps de se lever, nous devons aller rejoindre Papa et Daddy pour discuter d'un plan. Alors, tu enfiles ses vêtements que je suis allée chercher. » Ordonna-t-elle.

« J'espère que Papa a réussi à se faire pardonner. » Marmonna Bell dans sa barbe.

Cela avait beau été un murmure, James l'entendit quand même. Il laissa échapper un grognement.

« Papa tient beaucoup trop à Daddy pour l'avoir laissé partir. » A-t-il dit.

« C'est vrai. » A convenu Bell, « C'est pourquoi, je vais aller faire en sorte qu'ils se souviennent de nous. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attends, comment es-tu entré ici, tu n'as pas la clé ? » James gémit quand il vit le regard innocent de sa sœur, « Bell s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas pris le tournevis sonique du Docteur ? » Plaida James.

« Je ne te le dis pas alors. » Répondit Bell en sortant de la chambre.

James ne put qu'ajouter, « Et Papa dit que c'est moi le fauteur de troubles ? »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Jack gémit quand des cognements à la porte le firent arrêter dans sa quête d'enlever tous les vêtements de Ianto.

Il était si près, il haleta les yeux remplis de convoitise en regardant Ianto.

Jack grogna, « Tu ne bouges pas, je vais me débarrasser de cet intrus et je reviens tout de suite. »

Il embrassa Ianto possessivement avant de se mettre debout et aller voir qui pouvait bien les déranger. Jack n'était vraiment pas heureux que quelqu'un vienne l'interrompre alors qu'il avait un moment intime avec Ianto.

Ouvrant la porte violemment, Jack ne put s'empêcher de crier : « Pourquoi viens-tu nous déranger ? Ianto et moi étions vraiment occupés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Ianto ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de se sentir stupide pour être tombé si facilement de nouveau dans les filets de Jack. Il avait voulu y aller lentement et ne pas tomber sous les charmes du Capitaine Harkness si vite, pourtant à la première occasion il retombait dans les bras de son capitaine.

« Whoa, il y a des choses que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre Papa. Pour le pourquoi je viens vous déranger, je dois te rappeler que c'est vous qui vouliez nous voir pour mettre en place un plan. » Répondit Bell avec un grand sourire.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de penser au comment elle ressemblait à un certain seigneur du temps qu'il connaissait, elle avait le même sourire maladroit.

« Quelle est ta relation avec le Docteur ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Le même que celle que tu as avec Daddy. » Admit Bell facilement.

Ianto s'inquiéta quand il vit Jack s'étouffer, il sortit du lit et il se précipita au côté de Jack.

« Jack quel est le problème ? » Demanda-t-il, il n'avait pas entendu ce que Bell venait de dire.

« Notre fille couche avec le Docteur. »

Ianto cligna des yeux à la façon venimeuse dont Jack prononça le nom du Docteur. Avant que Ianto puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Jack pointa du doigt Bell.

« Il est trop vieux pour toi jeune dame, je t'interdis de le voir. » A-t-il ordonné.

Bell lui donna un sourire purement Jack, « Désole Papa, mais tu as déjà essayé et je ne t'ai pas écouté. D'ailleurs je suis venue ici avec un plan parfait pour James et moi. » Répondit Bell énergiquement en sautillant presque.

Ianto savait que ce surplus d'énergie était dû à un excès de caféine.

« Bell combien de tasse de café avez-vous eue ? » A-t-il demandé.

Bell lui sourit, « Vingt ». Lui répondit-elle joyeusement.

À la fois Ianto et Jack gémirent.

Jack tendit la main et attira Ianto contre lui, « Et bien, dis nous en plus sur ton plan. »

« Il suffit de leur dire que nous sommes de l'UNIT. » Leur dit Bell.

Ianto semblait pensif, « Cela pourrait marcher avec Gwen partit, nous avons demandé à Martha de nous envoyer deux membres de l'UNIT en qui elle avait confiance pour nous aider jusqu'à ce que Gwen revienne. Après avoir entendu comment le mariage s'est passé, Martha les a envoyés pour nous aider. »

Ianto était fier de sa fille.

Jack a dû admettre qu'il était bien pensé et qu'il pourrait marcher.

« Bien, va chercher ton frère et nous allons chercher Owen et Tosh et on se rejoint dans une heure sur le parking. » Ordonna Jack.

Bell lui donna un salut militaire et partit en courant.

« Ianto fait moi penser, elle n'est pas autorisée à boire du café, jamais. » Murmura Jack.

« Je suis désolé. » Continua Jack, Ianto cligna des yeux, pourquoi Jack s'excusait. « Je t'ai promis que nous allions y aller lentement et j'ai essayé de te sauter dessus ce matin. J'ai brisé ma promesse et j'en suis désolé. »

Jack déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Ianto.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à t'être emporté, il n'y a donc rien à te faire pardonné. Maintenant, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, il y a beaucoup de choses à faire. »Répondit Ianto en s'éloignant de Jack.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Une heure plus tard, on trouva un Jack se cacher derrière un Ianto face à la fureur de Tosh, elle était une femme effrayante et elle était farouchement protectrice anvers Ianto. Donc, il était normal de dire qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de la façon dont Jack avait traité son ami hier soir.

Owen prenait un grand plaisir de voir Jack s'éloigner le plus possible de la colère Tosh.

Ianto bien sûr essayait de jouer les gardiens de paix et parlait doucement à Tosh, ce qu'il disait semblait fonctionner parce qu'elle arrêta de le regarder comme si elle voulait faire du mal à Jack.

Jack était reconnaissant quand James et Bell sont entrés dans le parking, les jumeaux s'approchèrent d'eux.

« Tosh, Owen je voudrais vous présenter James et Bell Kirk, ils vont nous accompagner. » Leur dit Jack.

« Est-ce tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi ils ressemblent à toi et au Thé-Boy ? » Demanda Owen en croisant les bras.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

La tête de Donna lui faisait mal, le soleil l'avait réveillé mais c'est la chaleur contre son corps qui la fit se lever. Après une rapide vérification, elle laissa échapper un rapide soupir de soulagement quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore habillée.

Jetant un regard à son compagnon de lit, elle vit le visage endormit de Rhys. Elle l'appréciait vraiment et elle ne voulait pas lui faire croire qu'il était une liaison sans lendemain.

« DONNA ! » Cria le Docteur en ouvrant la porte.

Rhys sursauta et Donna sentit son mal de tête grandir.

« Bonjour, je suis le Docteur. » Dit le Docteur à Rhys.

« Oi, l'homme de l'espace que veux-tu ? » Elle a demandé.

« Nous avons besoin d'aller à Cardiff, tout de suite. Votre petit ami peut venir. » Et le Docteur sortit de la salle aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

« Alors qui c'était ? » Demanda Rhys.

Donna à juste secoué la tête, « C'est une longue histoire qui nécessite beaucoup de café avant que je sois capable de dire quoi que ce soit. »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Gwen était remplie d'excitation quand elle ajusta son décolleté, elle regretta de ne pas porter un jean un peu plus moulant, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se changer une fois qu'elle aurait débarqué.

Elle avait prévu d'aller directement voir Jack et elle voulait qu'elle soit le plus sexy possible.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Posant son regard sur l'appartement devant lui, John sourit, « Qui aurait pensé qu'Eye-Candy pouvait vivre dans un si bel endroit ».

Toisant le canapé, il se mit à l'aise dessus. Quel meilleur endroit pour attendre sa proie, que sa maison ?

« Hmm, je me demande si Eye-Candy voudrait me trouver nu ? Peut-être que cela sera plus facile pour le séduire. » Murmura John.

* * *

**Alors oui, dans cette histoire la fille de Jack sort avec le Docteur. Petite précision, ce n'est pas le 10ème Docteur mais le 11ème.**

**Arrivée de John, comment pensez-vous que Ianto va l'accueillir ? **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, retrouvaille entre Jack et Gwen. Je suis sûr que vous attendez ce moment depuis longtemps.**

**En espérant sur ce chapitre vous a plus.**

**N'hésitez pas à le laisser des review pour me faire part de vos impressions.**

**À Mercredi pour la suite !**

**Titia **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors oui, deux chapitres en un jour ! En regardant mon agenda tout à l'heure, je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais surement pas le temps de poster un chapitre Mercredi. **

**Donc en voilà un pour me faire pardonner.**

**RAPPEL : Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**RAPPEL n°2 : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site, je réponds à vos reviews sur mon profil.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Bell ressentit le manque de caféine alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin et elle se servit d'Owen comme oreiller, en la voyant le médecin grincheux n'eut pas la force de l'envoyer balader.

Il était difficile pour lui de penser qu'elle était l'enfant de Jack et de Ianto, elle était douce et adorable, enfin quand elle n'était pas sur caféine. Bien sûr il avait tout de suite remarqué que ses regards et ses manières étaient exactement les mêmes que celles de Ianto, il n'était donc pas difficile de faire le lien entre et lui.

Des trucs comme ça ne pouvait qu'arrivaient à Ianto et à Jack, voir leurs futurs enfants débarquer et en plus comble de la mal chance, ils perdent la machine pour voyager dans le temps, les coinçant ainsi dans le passé. Jack et Ianto attiraient les ennuis et il semblerait que leurs enfants aussi.

Owen se moqua de l'attitude surprotectrice de Jack, depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le SUV le capitaine s'était retourné toutes les deux minutes pour s'assurer qu'il gardait ses mains loin de Bell. Owen plaignait vraiment tous les petits amis que la jeune fille pourrait avoir.

Owen était conscient que la seule chose qui empêchait Jack d'arrêter la voiture et de venir déplacer Bell loin de lui, était la main de Ianto qui reposait sur son genou. Cette main faisait en sorte que le Capitaine reste calme et qu'il ne boude pas.

Owen jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses côtés, il trouva Tosh et James plongé dans une discussion ennuyeuse sur des technologies qui lui étaient inconnues. Tosh semblait heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'elle disait, une personne autre que Ianto bien sûr.

« _Ils sont aussi intelligents que le Thé-Boy, ce qui est une bonne chose._ »

Owen ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais il était heureux pour Ianto et Jack. Cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêchait d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment pour le futur.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Normalement le Docteur ne faisait entrer aucun inconnu dans son vaisseau, surtout quand ces inconnus se trouvaient être les petits amis de ses compagnons. Parce que en général cela ne finissait jamais bien, mais le TARDIS avait précisé qu'elle ne bougerait pas, à moins que le nouvel ami de Donna fut à bord avec eux.

« _Je suis le dernier Seigneur du temps, pourtant je laisse mon propre vaisseau me dicter ses envies et de surcroît je le laisse s'en tirer avec ça._ »

Le Docteur ne bouderait pas, non il ne le ferait pas, simplement parce que le TARDIS n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ils avaient besoin de toute façon de se rendre à Cardiff, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de se fâcher.

« Oi, pourquoi fais-tu la tête ? » Demanda Donna après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au Seigneur du temps.

« Je ne fais pas la tête. » Répondit le Docteur dans un accès de colère.

Donna croisa simplement les bras et lui lança un regard qui disait clairement « _je n'y crois pas Astronaute._ »

Le Docteur voulait vraiment un compagnon qui le regarderait avec crainte et qui ne l'insulterait pas constamment.

« Nous devons aller à Cardiff et le TARDIS a refusé de bouger à moins que tu n'emmènes ton ami », le Docteur se tourna vers Donna et son ami, « Vous êtes Rhys Williams ? » Il reçut un signe de tête pour confirmation et un sourire fleurit sur le visage du Docteur, « Géniale, accrochez-vous. » A-t-il ordonné en appuyant sur un bouton.

Donna inquiète plaça une main sur le bras de Rhys, « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Souriant, Rhys couvrit sa main avec la sienne.

« Mon mariage s'est effondré en un jour, j'ai une gueule de bois et je vais voyager dans une boîte bleue qui est non seulement beaucoup plus grande à l'intérieur mais qui peut aussi voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Et pour finir je t'ai rencontré, je pense que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je suis parfaitement bien. » Lui répondit Rhys.

« Oh, tu es une fille intelligente », murmura affectueusement le Docteur au TARDIS quand il jeta un regard à Rhys et Donna qui était en train de parler.

Le TARDIS était heureuse que son compagnon de toujours ait remarqué ce qu'elle essayait de faire, mais elle était toujours inquiète pour son capitaine et son bien-aimé.

Son plus grand test était sur le point de commencer.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

S'arrêtant devant l'appartement de Ianto, après avoir déposé Tosh et Owen à leur appartement. Jack se tourna vers Ianto.

« Tu fais en sorte que les fauteurs de troubles soient bien installés pendant que je vais vérifier nos animaux de compagnie au Hub. Et quand je serais de retour, nous allons sortir dîner. » Dit Jack.

Ianto se pencha pour embrasser Jack doucement, « Ne soit pas trop long. » Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Jack.

S'il n'y avait pas les jumeaux sur la banquette arrière, Jack aurait aimé emmener Ianto dans un baiser passionné.

« Attends-moi, je serais de retour le plus vite possible. » Promis Jack.

« Ok, les enfants on y va. » Dit Ianto en se tournant vers les jumeaux.

Jack regarda sa future famille entrer dans l'appartement de Ianto, complètement ignorant de ce qu'il l'attendait à la base.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Gwen sentit l'excitation monter quand elle entra dans le Hub vide, Jack devrait arriver dans peu de temps, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack, elle s'assit sur le canapé en faisant en sorte que son décolleté soit bien en vue.

Quand Jack saurait qu'elle était désormais tout à lui, il voudrait lui faire l'amour et elle voulait être prête pour ce moment qu'elle attendait avec impatience depuis longtemps maintenant.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

« Je crains que je n'ai que deux chambres à coucher, Bell prendra la chambre, je suis désolé James mais tu dormiras sur le canapé. » Dit Ianto aux jumeaux.

Il ouvrit la porte, se mettant sur le côté pour laisser les jumeaux entrer avant lui.

Le trio se figea à la vue devant eux, John Hart nu comme le jour de sa naissance, dans une position qui se voulait être sexy sur le divan de Ianto.

« Eye-Candy, je commençais à me demander si tu allais rentrer à la maison et en plus tu apportes des jumeaux avec toi, comme c'est gentil. » Ronronna John en les lorgnant tous les trois.

« Merde, je sais pourquoi Tante Tosh l'a épousé. » Murmura Bell ses yeux dévorant le corps nu de John.

« Tante Tosh ? » Demanda Ianto, en tournant son regard vers sa future fille. « Marié ? Tosh, ma douce Tosh va l'épouser ? ».

Bell plaqua une main sur sa bouche, elle n'avait pas voulu laisser passer ça.

Un regard pensif se fit dans les yeux de John.

« Tosh, elle est la petite chose chaude qui pensait que j'étais mignon ? Je savais que cette femme avait bon goût. » Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Il ne dirait pas non pour une nuit ou deux ou trois ou même par l'enfer quelques semaines avec elle dans son lit.

Ianto dévisagea John avec colère, il n'aimait pas comme cet homme pensait de sa meilleure amie, repérant les vêtements de John il les lui jeta.

« Habille-toi. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Ooh, tu es si autoritaire Eye-Candy, j'aime ça. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Ianto et en passant devant les jumeaux il leur dit, « Pouvez-vous m'aider à m'habiller. »

Un grondement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de Ianto, « Restes loin d'eux. »

Il grogna, sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Tosh, peux-tu aller chercher Owen et venir ici, emmenez vos armes le capitaine John Hart à décider de faire une visite. Et Tosh, s'il tente de quoi que ce soit avec Bell ou avec toi n'hésite pas à lui mettre une balle. » Lui dit Ianto ne lâchant pas des yeux John.

« Si insensible Eye-Candy, tu es vraiment trop insensible. Alors maintenant que je suis habillé, peux-tu me dire où nous allons ? » Demanda John.

« Le Hub », l'informa Ianto.

Il laissera Jack choisir ce qui est mieux pour son ex complètement fou.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Voulant finir ce qu'il avait à faire au plus vite pour qu'il puisse rejoindre Ianto, Jack jeta son grand manteau sur une chaise, il allait se diriger vers les voûtes quand il repéra de la lumière dans son bureau. Sortant son fidèle pistolet, il gravit lentement les marches qui menaient son bureau, la main sur la porte il l'ouvrit dans coup sec et s'arrêta net.

« Gwen qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Jack quand il entra dans son bureau.

Il rangea son arme, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Gwen couché sur son canapé dans ce qu'elle pensait être une position séduisante.

Elle se mit sur ses pieds et donna à Jack un sourire heureux, ignorant la petite voix dans tête qui lui disait que ce n'était pas vraiment l'accueil qu'elle avait espéré.

« Je suis libre maintenant Jack, nous pouvons enfin être ensemble. » Lui dit-elle en se plaçant juste devant lui.

Jack la regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Gwen tu devrais être sur ta lune de miel, avec Rhys et je suis… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Gwen couvrit sa bouche avec sa main.

« Chut, écoute-moi chéri. Rhys et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble. » le regard rempli d'amour Gwen regarda Jack, « Tu vois Jack, même Rhys ne peut pas lutter contre le fait qu'on est censé être ensemble. Il m'a laissé partir parce qu'il savait que je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, plus que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Nous somme censé être ensemble Jack, c'est le destin. »

Avant que Jack puisse même penser à dire quelque chose, Gwen posa sa bouche sur la sienne et l'entraîna dans un profond baiser.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Ianto entra dans la pièce.

En regardant la scène devant lui, Ianto attendit que Jack brise le baiser, mais il sentit seulement son cœur se briser en mille morceaux quand Jack ne fit aucun geste pour repousser la jeune femme.

* * *

**Jack est un gros con, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce sujet !**

**Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire de vos impressions !**

**Je m'excuse encore de ne pas pouvoir poster Mercredi, cela vous fait encore plus attendre pour connaître la suite.**

**Je vous dis à Samedi alors.**

**Titia**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà. Après une semaine surchargée, j'ai quand même trouvé du temps pour peaufiner ce chapitre. Mais voilà il semblerait que la technologie n'était pas d'accord avec moi. **

**Mon ordi en premier, qui a eu la bonne idée de faire des siennes et de supprimer ma traduction, heureusement j'avais eu la bonne idée d'enregistrer l'histoire sur mon disque dur externe. Ensuite alors que je peaufinais mon chapitre et j'y mettais mes dernières touches, plus d'internet et toutes les corrections que je venais de faire PERDUES. Obligé de recommencer... :(**

**Mais bon, tout va bien et tout est revenu à la normal. Les chapitres reprendront leurs publications normales, c'est à dire le mercredi et le samedi**

**RAPPEL : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à l'auteur Angel-eyes56.**

**RAPPEL N°2 : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site, je réponds à vos reviews sur mon profil.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS ! **

* * *

Note : Toutes les phrases_ « italique » _sont les pensées des personnages_._

.

**Chapitre 15**

_En regardant la scène devant lui, Ianto attendit que Jack brise le baiser, mais il sentit seulement son cœur se briser complètement quand Jack ne fit aucun geste pour éloigner la jeune femme_.

.

Silencieusement il sortit du bureau de Jack, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le voie s'écrouler.

Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici, il ne pouvait même plus respirer et il n'arrivait plus à bouger tellement il était paralysé.

L'inquiétude envahit les autres quand ils regardèrent Ianto quitter le Hub sans dire un mot, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Tosh se dirigea vers son bureau et mit en marche la vidéosurveillance, elle brancha les caméras qui donnaient dans le bureau de Jack et elle y trouva Jack et Gwen qui était toujours en train de s'embrasser.

Se tournant vers les autres, son regard se posa sur John.

« Va après lui. » A-t-elle ordonné.

John était plus qu'heureux de suivre cet ordre, James et Bell partagèrent un regard inquiet c'était l'un des moments qui allaient décider de leur futur sort.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Quand Gwen l'embrassa, Jack savait qu'il devait la repousser. Elle n'était pas celle qu'il voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'une infime partie de lui voulait vraiment posséder Gwen.

Ce serait si simple de prendre ce qu'elle lui offrait, elle ne demandait que ça. Il lui suffirait de la pousser contre la porte et la prendre ici et maintenant.

Mais l'image de Ianto, son beau Ianto apparut devant ses yeux. Il repensa alors à l'avenir qu'il pourrait avoir tous les quatre, avec Bell et James.

Et s'il couchait avec Gwen, Ianto ne lui pardonnerait jamais et alors l'avenir qu'il avait aperçu ne serait qu'un rêve qui hanterait ses nuits solitaires.

Alors il poussa Gwen loin de lui.

Des yeux bruns blessés le regardèrent.

« Jack ? Quel est le problème ? » Demanda Gwen qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Gwen se baiser était une erreur. Je ne t'aime pas comme ça. Je suis amoureux de Ianto et il celui avec qui je veux construire un avenir, pas toi. » Il laissa échapper un soupir, « Je ne vais pas risquer ma relation avec Ianto pour une simple baise avec toi. »

Gwen sentit tous ses rêves s'écrouler autour d'elle.

« Mais tu viens de m'embrasser. Il y a un instant c'est moi que tu voulais, pas Ianto. » Lui rappela-t-elle.

Jack fit une grimace parce qu'elle avait raison, il lui avait rendu son baiser.

« Oui, je l'ai fait, mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt c'était une erreur. » Riposta-t-il.

« Mais Jack, Ianto n'aura pas à le savoir. Je ne vais pas lui dire et je sais que tu ne le feras pas non plus. Alors où est le mal ? » Ronronna Gwen.

Elle savait que si elle pouvait avoir une nuit avec Jack, il pourrait voir qu'elle était mieux que le Thé-Boy et il la choisirait elle.

Jack pouvait suivre le raisonnement de Gwen dans ses yeux, il savait que Ianto était vraiment amoureux de lui contrairement à Gwen. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, ce n'était qu'une obsession à son égard.

« _Je suis tellement désolé Rhys, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois blessé._ »

Il appréciait vraiment l'homme et savoir qu'il était en grande partie la cause de son chagrin, lui faisait mal au cœur.

« Gwen écoutes-moi, je ne t'aime pas, pas comme ça. Oui j'ai flirté avec toi et j'ai laissé passer des choses que je n'aurais jamais laissé passer si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, cela était une autre erreur de ma part. Mais tout s'arrête maintenant. Tu es un membre de mon équipe et mon ami, mais c'est tout. Il n'y a qu'un seul membre dans cette équipe avec qui je veux être, et c'est Ianto. Si tu ne veux pas accepter cela, je crains qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour toi ici. » Lui dit Jack.

Gwen le regarda en état de choc, « Tu ne veux pas dire ça. Tu as besoin de moi, tu m'as embauché parce que je te rendais humain. Et de plus qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'aller tout dire à Ianto à propos de notre baiser. »

Elle sourit sachant qu'elle venait de piéger Jack, s'il est tellement amoureux de Ianto comme il le prétend, il ne voudra surtout pas qu'il le sache.

Il fallait être un meilleur menteur pour pouvoir tromper Jack et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans l'équipe qui savait le faire, c'était Ianto.

« Tu ne lui diras rien ... Parce que j'ai l'intention de dire à Ianto à propos du baiser moi-même, je lui ai promis que je ne lui cacherais plus rien. » Il saisit le bras de Gwen et la regarda droit dans les yeux, « Je te préviens Gwen, je ne laisserais personne menacer ma relation avec Ianto. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » Grogna Jack avec un ton menaçant.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Gwen prit conscience de l'obscurité derrière la face du héros et elle prit peur.

Tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire pour sa défense fut coupé quand la porte du bureau de Jack s'ouvrit avec une telle force, qu'elle aurait pu se briser. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la porte pour voir qui avait bien pu venir les déranger et ils y trouvèrent une Tosh en colère sur le pas de la porte.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Tosh s'approcha d'eux et frappa Gwen. La force de la claque retentit dans le petit bureau de Jack, Gwen se tenait la joue qui était rouge à cause de la gifle. Tosh se tourna vers Jack et le frappa avec la même force qu'elle l'avait fait avec Gwen.

« Oh Tosh, pourquoi m'as-tu frappé Nom de dieu ? » Exigea de savoir Jack en frottant sa joue douloureuse, les gifles de Tosh étaient sacrément méchantes.

« Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Parce que Ianto vient de quitter la base le cœur brisé après qu'il vous ait vu vous embrasser. Comment peux-tu faire ça Jack ? C'était ta dernière chance avec Ianto et tu viens de tout foutre en l'air. » Gronda Tosh.

Jack pâlit, « Ianto nous a vus ? » Murmura Jack d'une voix triste.

La colère de Tosh fondit devant sa mine triste.

« Oui, il a vu, pourquoi tu as fait des promesses à Ianto qui n'étaient que des mensonges ? Est-ce que tu lui as promis ces choses juste parce que Gwen n'était disponible ? Tu lui as dit qu'il était le seul pour toi, que c'était lui que tu voulais Jack ! » S'exclama Tosh.

Jack regarda Tosh dans les yeux et lui répondit avec la plus grande sincérité.

« J'aime Ianto et que Ianto. Je n'ai pas embrassé Gwen, elle m'a embrassé mais j'aurais dû la repousser plus tôt et c'est mon erreur. Maintenant je vais perdre Ianto. » Lui dit-il honnêtement.

Tosh vit la vérité dans ses yeux, « John Hart est ici, il est allé après Ianto », lui dit-elle. « Tu devrais être en mesure de les rattraper avant que John le convainc de partir avec lui. »

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Jack, il se rappelait les fleurs que John avait envoyées à son amant, si Ianto croyait vraiment que Jack voulait être avec Gwen il pourrait partir avec John et il ne le verrait plus.

Tosh regarda Jack partir de son bureau avec suffisance, il avait l'air vraiment inquiet que Ianto puisse partir avec John. Elle faisait confiance à Bell et à James pour garder un œil sur ces trois-là, elle tourna ensuite son attention vers Gwen.

« Il est temps que toi et moi ayons une petite conversation. » Grogna Tosh d'un ton dangereux une fois que Jack eut fermé la porte derrière lui.

Owen et James, qui étaient montés pour voir ce qui se passait, frissonnèrent tous les deux au ton de Tosh. Toshiko Sato était une femme effrayante quand elle était en colère.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Une fois le Hub quitté, Ianto s'appuya contre un mur, le cœur complètement fracassé sur le sol.

« Un si joli visage comme le tien ne devrait jamais être triste. » Ronronna une voix dans l'ombre.

Relevant les yeux, Ianto se trouva face à face avec un John Hart qui semblait inquiet.

Le poussant un peu plus contre la paroi froide, John se déplaça comme une panthère et entoura sa proie.

« Alors dis-moi ce que cet imbécile à fait pour te rendre si triste ? » Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu plus. « Attends ne me dit pas, il t'a promis qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre et tu l'as attrapé à embrasser une autre personne. Et je suis sûr que c'était la fille galloise qui travaille avec vous. » Devina John.

John savait qu'il avait deviné juste quand il vit Ianto baisser les yeux

« _Jack tu as perdu et j'ai gagné._ »

Avant que Ianto ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, John le cloua contre le mur, le piégeant avec son corps.

Ianto sentit le souffle chaud de John sur ses lèvres.

« Jack est complètement fou s'il choisit cette fille sur toi. Viens avec moi Eyes-Candy, je sais comment il faut traiter quelqu'un comme toi. » Murmura John d'une voix séduisante.

Il baissa sa tête pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et il l'embrassa enfin.

Ianto se crispa, ne sachant pas s'il devait repousser John ou s'il devait répondre au baiser et acceptait ce que John lui offrait.

Mais on ne lui laissa pas le choix parce que John fut repoussé loin de lui.

John sentit la rage et la colère montaient en lui et il allait dire à l'opportun sa façon de pensée, quand un poing entra en contact avec sa mâchoire. Le coup fut tellement fort qui le fit tomber au sol.

Un Jack furieux domina John, « Ne le touche plus jamais. » Ragea-t-il.

Essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, John se remit sur ses pieds.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu avais la langue enfoncé jusqu'aux amydales avec cette fille galloise qui travaille avec toi. Alors Eyes-Candy ici présent est libre. »

Toute colère envers John disparu, quand il s'aperçut que son ex avait raison à propos de Ianto.

« Ianto écoute-moi, je n'ai pas embrassé Gwen, elle l'a fait. Oui j'ai été tenté, mais ensuite j'ai réalisé ce que je risquais de perdre si je continuais avec Gwen. Je l'ai repoussé et je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je t'aime Ianto, pas elle. J'ai promis de ne jamais te blesser à nouveau et je le pensais. S'il te plaît Yan, tu dois me croire. » Plaida Jack à Ianto.

Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Ianto, il ne pouvait pas le perdre à cause de Gwen.

« Je veux bien te croire Jack, mais comment le pourrais-je après ce qui vient d'arriver ? Après tout ce que m'as dit, tu es toujours tenté par Gwen, comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ? » Ianto voulait vraiment savoir.

« Parce que sans toi je ne suis rien, car avec toi c'est le vrai amour. Ce n'est pas le culte du héros comme avec Gwen. Je flirte avec tout le monde que je rencontre et oui je suis allé trop loin avec mon flirte avec Gwen et j'ai réussi à briser deux cœurs. Le tien et celui de Rhys et rien ne pourra venir réparer les dégâts que j'ai commis. Je t'ai blessé de nouveau et je ne mérite pas une dernière chance, mais je ferais tout pour me rattraper et pour que tu prouvais mon amour et pour que tu es confiance en moi de nouveau. » Jack prit une profonde inspiration et décida de révéler quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais parlé. « Au cours de l'année qui n'a jamais existé, le maître t'a capturé toi et Gwen et je devais épargner l'un d'entre vous d'une mort brutale. Il n'y avait pas de choix à faire, je t'ai choisi Ianto, Gwen n'a jamais été une option. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser souffrir entre les mains du Maître. »

Jack regarda dans les yeux de Ianto et continua, « Pendant tout ce temps tu étais la seule chose qui m'a empêché de m'écrouler, la seule chose qui m'a donné la force de continuer était de pouvoir rentrer à la maison avec toi. Tu es ma force quand je dois faire des choix difficiles, tu me vois comme un homme et non comme un héro. Tu sais à propos du côté mauvais en moi et tu l'acceptes, tu connais les choses terribles que j'ai faites dans mon passé et pourtant tu ne m'en tiens pas rigueur… Tu m'acceptes en entier et c'est quelque chose que personne n'a jamais fait, je ne veux pas te perdre Ianto, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. » Murmura Jack doucement.

« As-tu vraiment dit à Gwen qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous ? » Demanda Ianto.

« Oui, je l'ai fait et c'est la vérité. Je lui ai dit que le baiser était une erreur et que je ne pourrais jamais risquer ma relation avec toi pour une baise avec elle. » Lui répondit Jack.

« Si je ne t'avais pas vu l'embrasser, me l'aurais-tu dit ? » C'était la question qui pourrait tout changer.

« Oui, après que j'ai repoussé Gwen et que je lui ai dit où se trouvait mon cœur. Je comptais aller te voir et te le dire. » Dit honnêtement Jack à Ianto.

Atteignant Ianto, Jack prit ses joues rouges dans ses mains.

« Je te crois Jack, mais nous allons devoir faire quelque chose à propos de Gwen. Elle ne va renoncer à toi si facilement, et je ne te partages pas avec le autres. » Grogna Ianto d'un ton possessif.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au ton de Ianto, il aimait l'idée d'appartenir à Ianto.

« Alors tu dois savoir que je ne te partage pas non plus avec les autres. » Grogna Jack en retour.

Il prit Ianto dans ses bras, il aimait avoir cet homme merveilleux dans ces bras.

Ianto se blottit plus profondément dans l'étreinte de Jack, oui il y avait encore beaucoup à travailler dans leur relation et il était encore blessé du baiser que Jack avait partagé avec Gwen. Mais il n'était pas disposé à laisser Gwen mettre ses griffes sur son homme.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

John regarda Jack et Ianto, il savait que qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance de séduire Ianto maintenant, ce qui était une vraie honte si on lui demandait son avis.

« _Il me reste toujours une raison de rester dans les parages, je vais découvrir ce que la mignonne petite fille sait sur moi et cette petite tête chaude du nom de Tosh._ »

Sachant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'être ici, il retourna dans le Hub.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

« Puis-je encore t'emmener dîner ? » Demanda Jack presque timidement.

« Ce serait parfait. » Chuchota Ianto.

Un grincement familier fit gémir Jack : « Oh, il se moque de moi. »

Il semblait que tout l'univers était contre lui, il ne pouvait rien faire sans que quelqu'un vienne le déranger.

« _Bon sang, je ne vais pas vous laisser gagner._ »

Il se promit en silence.

Le TARDIS apparu et la porte s'ouvrit sur le Docteur qui en sortit tout content, il regarda autour de lui et il vit que Jack n'avait pas l'air très heureux au vu de son expression.

« Ai-je interrompu quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il.

* * *

**Je pense qu'on n'est tous d'accord pour dire que Jack n'a pas cherché bien loin pour se faire pardonner avec son "Ce n'est pas moi qui l'est embrassé, c'est elle", pas vraiment crédible. Même si c'est vrai.**

**Je trouve que Ianto aurait du le faire un peu plus poireauter. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura le droit à une conversation musclée entre Tosh et Gwen mais je ne vais pas vous en dire plus.**

**Des idées sur ce qui va se passer ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite.**

**Titia**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**RAPPEL : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductice. **

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

À l'apparition du Docteur, Ianto essaya de s'éloigner de Jack, mais l'immortel resserra seulement son emprise sur Ianto, le gardant plaquer contre son corps.

« Pour un Seigneur du temps, tu as choisi le pire au monde pour apparaître. » Grogna Jack à son vieil ami.

Le Docteur cligna des yeux au ton meurtrier de Jack, alors il regarda plus attentivement son vieil ami et il vit la personne que Jack tenait dans ses bras, le Docteur déduit qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose d'important.

« Est-ce Ianto Jones ? » Demanda le Docteur en sautillant vers eux.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Jack, il n'y avait aucune possibilité d'argumenter avec le Docteur quand il était comme ça.

« Oui, c'est Ianto, mon partenaire. Ianto c'est le Docteur. » Les présenta Jack.

« Oh géniale, j'ai voulu vous rencontrer depuis longtemps Monsieur Jones. » Dit le Docteur à Ianto en prenant la main du jeune homme.

Il la secoua toujours en souriant.

« Puis-je demander pourquoi Monsieur ? Et s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Ianto. » Demanda Ianto, vraiment sidéré à l'idée que le Seigneur du temps voulait le rencontrer.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Jack tombe amoureux et je voulais absolument rencontrer la personne qui a gagné le cœur de Jack. Et je peux voir qu'il vous aime vraiment Ianto. » Dit le Docteur en souriant toujours au jeune homme.

Normalement Jack n'était pas jaloux ou possessif avec ses amants, mais c'était différent avec Ianto et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement d'avertissement quand le Docteur toucha son Ianto et qu'il laissa son regard s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur le corps de son gallois.

« Tu nous as pas dit pourquoi tu étais ici ? » Grogna Jack, luttant contre l'envie de tirer Ianto loin des mains du Docteur.

Le sourire du docteur s'agrandit quand il sentit la jalousie de Jack.

« _Ianto Jones vous devez vraiment être spécial._ »Pensa le Docteur en laissant la main de Ianto.

« Pour répondre à ta question, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est le TARDIS qui a décidé de nous emmener ici. » Dit-il.

« De qui parles-tu quand tu dis "nous" ? » Lui demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

Comme s'ils avaient entendu sa demande, les portes du TARDIS s'ouvrirent et il en sortit une rousse qui rigolait avec un homme.

« Rhys ! » S'écrièrent Ianto et Jack en même temps quand ils aperçurent l'homme.

Le Docteur regarda les trois hommes, « Oh, vous connaissez le nouveau petit ami de Donna ? »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

En entrant dans le Hub, John haussa un sourcil quand il vit les deux jumeaux, à l'extérieur du bureau de Jack, en compagnie du médecin grincheux en train de manger du pop-corn.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous regardez les enfants ? » Demanda-t-il quand il atteignit les jumeaux, tendant la main pour prendre du pop-corn.

James lui sourit.

« Tosh qui "parle" avec Gwen », l'informa-t-il avant de demander à sa sœur. « Es-tu sûr que Gwen n'est pas un allien ? Elle me rappelle ces alliens qui sécrètent des phéromones et qui attirent ainsi tous les hommes pour ensuite leur voler leur énergie vitale. On les a déjà rencontrés une fois. »

Inclinant la tête, Bell devait admettre que son frère marqué un point, cela expliquerait pourquoi tous les hommes bavaient sur Gwen, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui les attirait chez Gwen il n'y avait vraiment rien de transcendant chez elle.

« _Ils doivent sentir que c'est une femme facile._ » C'était la seule solution possible qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Toshiko Sato était une gentille fille, sauf quand on attaquait sa famille et Ianto était sa famille. Gwen allait bientôt savoir pourquoi Jack surnommait Tosh le "petit dragon".

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

« Tu m'as frappé. » Gémit Gwen en se frottant toujours sa joue douloureuse.

Tosh croisa les bras et lui donna un regard insolent.

« Tu aurais dû le voir venir. » Lui dit-elle.

Gwen ne pouvait qu'être choquée en regardant Tosh, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Tosh était une personne douce, pas violente.

« Je sais que tu es ami avec Ianto et je suis désolé de le faire souffrir, mais tout le monde sait que Jack est amoureux de moi. » Elle dit à Tosh calmement.

« As-tu écouté ? Jack ne t'aime pas ! Il est amoureux de Ianto. Tu ne pouvais juste pas rester avec l'homme merveilleux que tu as épousé ! Non ! Il a fallu que tu cours après un homme qui te porte qu'un moindre intérêt. Tu ne te soucies vraiment pas des personnes que tu blesses ou des relations que tu ruines autour de toi, parce que tout ce qui compte c'est que Madame Gwen Cooper soit heureuse. Eh bien laisse-moi te dire quelque chose Gwen, Jack ne sera jamais avec toi. Il aime Ianto, pas toi et il est temps que tu l'acceptes. Tu avais quelqu'un de bien en la personne de Rhys et tu as tout gâché pour un simple fantasme. Tu es une imbécile Gwen, une grosse imbécile et tu vas finir ta petite vie misérable toute seule. » S'exclama Tosh.

« Tu as tort, Jack m'aime. Il a flirté avec moi. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir avant vous tous, c'est à moi qu'il faisait confiance. À moi, pas à vous, pas à Ianto. » Répondit Gwen sèchement.

Tosh avait envie de la gifler de nouveau.

« Jack flirte avec tout le monde, mais avec Ianto c'est différent. Parce qu'avoir Ianto était beaucoup plus compliqué que de t'avoir toi. Et si je me souviens bien, Jack ne te l'a pas dit, tu l'as découvert quand Suzie l'a tué devant toi. Sinon, tu ne l'aurais jamais su, laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'y qu'un seul membre dans l'équipe en qui Jack a confiance pour parler de son passé et c'est Ianto. Tu veux que je te dise un petit secret Gwen, si Jack a flirté avec toi c'est parce qu'il a vu à quel point il serait facile pour toi d'écarter les jambes pour lui, comme tu l'as fait avec tous les hommes qui t'ont apporté un peu d'attention. »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

« Merde, elle est chaude. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire John en se léchant les lèvres.

Il voulait vraiment savoir si une fois qu'elle serait dans son lit, elle serait aussi chaude qu'elle l'était maintenant.

« Rappelez-moi de ne jamais la faire chier. » Murmurèrent Owen et James en même temps.

Bell ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre Tosh, cette femme était incroyable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez les enfants ? » Dit la voix de Jack derrière eux.

James se tourna vers lui, seulement pour que la phrase qu'il allait dire se mourut dans sa gorge, ses yeux se posèrent sur le dixième docteur qui regardait le Hub avec intérêt.

L'espoir remplit le corps de James, parce que si le médecin était ici, cela voulait dire que le TARDIS était là aussi. À moins que lui aussi il l'avait perdu.

Un grincement familier fit soupirer de bonheur James, le TARDIS apparu dans l'espace ouvert du Hub. C'était leur chance de rentrer à la maison, James tendit doucement la main et poussa sa sœur, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Nous devons rentrer dans le TARDIS. » Chuchota James dans l'oreille de sa sœur.

Bell donna un sourire à son frère, le même sourire que Jack.

« Laisse-moi faire. » Elle lui dit.

Le docteur s'arrêta de bouger quand il vit la belle jeune femme s'avancer vers lui, elle le saisit par le manteau, l'attira à elle et l'embrassa profondément.

« Reste à l'écart de ma fille, elle est trop jeune pour toi. » Grogna Jack, en tirant le Docteur loin de sa fille.

Le docteur regarda Jack complètement choqué, il essayait d'assimiler ce que Jack venait de lui dire, ses yeux passaient de jack à la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » Questionna le Docteur abasourdi.

Jack regarda le Docteur et croisa les bras.

Cette petite distraction permit à James et à Bell de se diriger vers le TARDIS, qui ouvrit ses portes pour laisser entrer les jumeaux.

Jack et le Docteur se tournèrent à temps pour voir les portes du TARDIS se refermer sur les jumeaux.

John et Owen ne purent s'empêcher de rire quand ils virent les mâchoires du Docteur et de Jack tomber de choc. Les atteignant, Ianto donna un coup dans chacune de leurs bouches pour qu'elles se referment.

Après avoir terminé sa petite conversation avec Gwen, Tosh fit son chemin dans la partie principale du Hub, elle leva un sourcil quand elle vit Owen et John rire. Ianto qui regardait avec amusement Jack et le Docteur. Elle fut surprise de voir Rhys ici, souriant doucement à une très belle femme rousse à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? » Elle demanda en arrivant au côté de Ianto, « Et où sont les jumeaux ? » Demanda de nouveau Tosh en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche des enfants de Jack et de Ianto.

John et Owen se remirent à rire de manière incontrôlable, ce qui eut pour conséquence de renfrogner le Docteur et Jack un peu plus.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

« _Bonjour mes petits._ » Accueillit chaleureusement le TARDIS.

Bell sourit et se précipita vers la console et la caressa chaleureusement, elle put sentir contre sa main le pouls du TARDIS. Le vaisseau dégageait une chaleur qui la remplit de bonheur.

« Hey ma belle, est-ce que cela veut dire que l'on peut rentrer à la maison ? » Demanda James après avoir salué le vaisseau.

« _Je crains que ce n'est pas encore le moment mes amours, vous devez encore jouer un rôle dans ce temps._ » Les informa le TARDIS.

James et Bell étaient tristes de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

« TARDIS j'ai encore une question, qui est cette Gwen Cooper et pourquoi on ne nous a rien dit à son sujet ? » Demanda James.

Ils pouvaient sentir le TARDIS hésiter à leur répondre.

« TARDIS qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? » Demanda Bell en caressant la console.

« _Je crains que la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici et le pourquoi du fait que vous avez jamais entendu parler de Miss Cooper. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi au risque de changer le futur._ » Expliqua le TARDIS doucement.

« Est-ce que cela à voir avec l'obsession que Gwen a pour Papa, ou alors ça rien à voir avec ce qui va arriver ? » Questionna James.

« _Je crains que cette obsession que Gwen Cooper a à propos de votre père, l'emmène sur un chemin sombre. Elle n'abandonnera pas si facilement et son obsession est de plus en plus sombre et tordue. Elle est en train de devenir un danger pour tout le monde et elle va, je le crains, faire quelque chose de drastique dans peu de temps._ » Mit en garde le TARDIS.

Bell et James échangèrent un regard inquiet.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Gwen finit par se ressaisir et décida qu'elle ne laisserait personne se mettre entre elle et Jack. Il lui appartenait à elle et à personne d'autre.

Avec la tête haute, Gwen quitta le bureau de Jack et se dirigea vers le centre du Hub. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Rhys qui parlait, le sourire aux lèvres à une rousse à ses côtés.

Gwen plissa les yeux, Rhys n'était pas censé être heureux sans elle dans sa vie. Il devait être bouleversé, être en deuil de leur relation et même pleurer en se saoulant dans un bar.

Il n'était pas censé être heureux.

« Eh bien Rhys, je vois que tes goûts en matière de femme sont en baisse. Passer de quelqu'un comme moi à une espèce de pouffiasse rousse. » Gronda Gwen à Rhys et Donna.

Elle se montrait particulièrement méchante, mais Jack avait blessé sa fierté en choisissant Ianto.

Donna plissa les yeux et elle regarda l'ex-femme de Rhys de haut en bas, comment une personne comme elle avait pu atterrir avec un mec incroyable comme Rhys. Et comble de la bêtise, elle l'avait laissé partir. Elle ne comprendrait vraiment pas les personnes comme ça.

« Je préfère être une pouffiasse rousse qu'être qu'une salope de pacotille. » Grogna Donna en retour.

Gwen était fatiguée d'être traitée de salope, en colère elle gifla violemment Donna.

« Oh, elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça. » Murmura le Docteur en s'éloignant des deux femmes.

Donna leva sa main et retourna la gifle à Gwen. Un grognement d'animal sortit de la gorge de Gwen et elle sauta sur Donna. Donna Noble n'étant pas prête à laisser cette salope gagner, elle rendit les coups.

Ianto ne put que grimacer quand Donna arracha des touffes de cheveux de Gwen.

« On devrait peut-être les arrêter ? » Demanda-t-il.

Jack sourit, après tout le mal que Gwen avait fait dans sa relation avec Ianto, il ne voulait surtout pas arrêter ça.

« Non, on les laisse se débrouiller toutes seules, on ne s'en mêle pas. » Lui répondit Jack.

« Pop-corn », demanda John en leur tendant un bol.

* * *

**Review ?**

**À la prochaine !**

**Titia**


	17. Chapter 17

**RAPPEL : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Les yeux toujours rivés sur Donna et Gwen, l'équipe Torchwood au complète, Rhys, John et le Docteur mangeaient du pop-corn en les regardant de battre.

Les deux femmes échangeaient des insultes, des coups de poing et des coups de pied, des morsures, elles se griffaient. Les coups qu'elles se donnaient, étaient de plus en plus vicieux.

Mais il était clair que Donna avait pris le dessus haut la main, la rousse fougueuse n'avait pas peur de donner des sales coups.

Les deux femmes avaient maintenant réussi à mettre leurs mains autour du cou de l'autre et elles commençaient à serrer.

C'est à ce moment que Rhys décida qu'il valait mieux tout arrêter.

« Bon, ça suffit. » Déclara Rhys en les séparant.

Gwen battit des paupières en direction de Rhys voulant se donner un air séduisant, elle était prête à reprendre son histoire avec Rhys. Parce qu'elle était convaincue que Jack serait jaloux de la voir de retour avec Rhys.

Seulement ses yeux s'écartèrent de surprise quand elle vit Rhys se dirigeait vers Donna, qui était encore au sol et lui tendre la main pour la relever.

« Rhys, pourquoi tu l'aides ? Elle m'a attaqué ! » Exigea de savoir Gwen.

Après coup, elle se dit qu'il faudrait mieux être gentille avec cette chienne rousse si elle voulait que Rhys lui mange de nouveau dans la main.

Donna dévisagea Gwen.

« Non, tu as commencé et j'ai simplement continué. » Lui répliqua-t-elle.

Donna était fière de voir que ses coups avaient causé quelques dégâts sur le visage de Gwen, elle avait un œil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendue. Elle avait vraiment bien frappé.

« Rhys, je suis prête à nous donner une seconde chance. » Annonça Gwen en souriant à son ex-mari.

Elle fit l'effort de ne pas regarder Jack, même si elle avait envie de le regarder. Mais elle savait déjà que le choc serait la principale émotion sur le visage de Jack.

« Non Gwen, il n'y aura plus de "nous", plus jamais. Je pense que j'ai été assez clair quand je t'ai dit que je ne serai jamais avec une personne qui aime quelqu'un d'autre. » Dit Rhys à Gwen, il tourna son regard vers Donna et ses yeux s'adoucirent par rapport au regard qu'il avait donné à Gwen. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il en caressant la joue meurtrie.

« Je vais bien. » Répondit Donna touchée par la préoccupation de Rhys.

Gwen était en effervescence, tout ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait prévu.

« Tu l'as choisi sur moi ? » Cria-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Rhys puisse choisir une personne comme Donna, alors qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie.

Rhys regarda Gwen attentivement, elle n'était plus la femme dont il était tombé amoureux des années auparavant.

« Non, Gwen c'est toi qui as choisi. Tu as choisi Jack et Torchwood sur moi. Tu as arrêté d'être ma Gwennie au moment où tu as rencontré Jack Harkness, j'étais fou de penser que je pouvais me mesurer à un fringant héros comme lui. » Lui dit Rhys.

Jack s'avança et se plaça devant Rhys.

« Je suis tellement désolé pour mon rôle dans tout ça, je n'ai jamais voulu m'interposer entre toi et Gwen. Mes folles actions ont conduit à te faire du mal, à toi et à Ianto. J'ai presque perdu l'homme que j'aime, parce que je n'ai pas pris en considération que mes actions envers Gwen pouvaient blesser. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que Gwen pensait qu'il y avait plus qu'un simple flirt entre elle et moi, j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner. » Lui dit Jack en lui parlant avec son cœur.

Rhys regarda Jack et vit la sincérité dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir que Jack était désolé qu'il soit la cause de la séparation entre lui et Gwen. Et autant qu'il voulait haïr Jack, Rhys n'y arrivait pas. Rhys était conscient que Jack flirtait constamment, c'était tout à fait normal chez lui. Non il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Rhys voyait bien le regard que Jack posait sur Ianto, c'était comme s'il était le soleil qui illuminait sa vie.

« Arrête de t'en vouloir, je ne te blâme pas. Gwen et moi n'étions tout simplement pas destinés à être ensemble, ce n'est pas ta faute si notre mariage s'est brisé. » Lui répondit Rhys.

Gwen n'arrivait pas à croire que Jack aille si loin dans cette mascarade avec Ianto, dire devant tout le monde qu'il était amoureux du Thé-boy. C'était du grand n'importe quoi et cela devait cesser, maintenant.

« Jack, je pense que toute cette mascarade a assez duré. Arrête d'agir comme si Ianto était la personne la plus importante pour toi, toutes les personnes présentes ici savent que c'est faux. Il faut que tu arrêtes de le ménager, il est un grand garçon il va réussir à s'en remettre. Comme ça nous pourrons enfin être ensemble. » Explosa Gwen.

Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent Gwen comme si elle était folle.

Un grondement sourd sortit de la poitrine de Jack.

« Gwen il n'y a pas de nous, il n'y a en jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais. Je ne sais plus comment te le faire comprendre, j'aime Ianto pas toi. Je veux avoir un avenir avec Ianto, pas avec toi. Si tu ne peux pas accepter ça, alors il n'y a pas d'avenir pour toi à Torchwood. » Grogna Jack en perdant sa patience face à Gwen.

John fut le seul à remarquer que Tosh se dirigeait vers Gwen, alors qu'elle passait devant lui il l'attrapa par la taille et la tira vers lui.

« Jack a besoin de faire ça seul, de plus elle n'écoutera personne d'autre. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Tosh.

Tosh allait riposter mais la sensation de chaleur du corps de John contre le sien, l'en dissuada.

John ricana quand il s'aperçut que Tosh frissonnait au contact de son corps, cela lui donna encore plus envie d'avoir cette petite harpie dans son lit.

L'interaction entre Tosh et John ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Ianto, le gallois fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait toujours pas l'idée de voir sa meilleure amie s'impliquer avec une personne comme John Hart.

Jack regarda Gwen et prit une décision.

« C'est de Ianto dont je suis amoureux et jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à accepter la vérité, que tu arrêtes d'agir comme si tu étais le membre le plus important de l'équipe. Tu es suspendu. » Informa Jack le plus froidement possible.

Gwen ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle était complètement choquée. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

« Jack, tu as besoin de moi. L'équipe ne fonctionnera pas avec une personne en moins, elle ne pourra pas fonctionner sans moi. » Plaida-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main vers lui avec des larmes dans les yeux pour l'amadouer. Cela fonctionnait toujours habituellement.

« Non Gwen, ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de quelqu'un qui ne laissera pas ses sentiments personnels prendre le dessus sur son côté professionnel. J'ai besoin d'avoir une totale confiance dans les personnes que j'emmène sur le terrain et vu la façon dont tu réagis, je n'ai pas confiance en toi pour la sécurité de mon équipe. » Lui dit Jack franchement.

Tellement concentré sur le drame en face d'eux, que personne ne vit les portes du TARDIS s'ouvrirent et James en sortir. Il leva un sourcil dans leur direction, expression qu'il avait prise à son Daddy, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

« Ai-je raté un combat de chat ou quelque chose d'autre ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Où est Bell ? » Demanda Ianto en remarquant l'absence de sa fille.

James haussa les épaules et fit un signe vers le TARDIS, « Bell ne se sentait pas très bien, le TARDIS ne l'a pas laissé partir. »

James n'admettrait pas que Bell était en fait empathique et que toutes ces émotions contradictoires étaient beaucoup trop pour elle. Mais en regardant dans les yeux de son Daddy, il savait que son père aviat vu qu'il mentait et qu'il se doutait de la vraie raison. Étant empathique lui-même, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait senti les compétences de Bell.

Le Docteur leva un sourcil de surprise, il semblerait que le TARDIS portait une grande affection à ce jeune homme et à sa sœur.

« _Qui sont-ils pour toi ?_ » Pensa-t-il, ses lèvres picotaient encore dû au baiser qu'il avait reçu de la jeune femme un peu plus tôt.

Gwen regarda le jeune homme avec intérêt, si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Jack peut-être qu'elle pourrait mettre celui-là dans son lit. En plus, il ressemblait beaucoup à Jack, en une version plus jeune bien sûr.

Remarquant le regard lubrique que Gwen poser sur lui, James se mit derrière Owen pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et lui.

Jack n'était vraiment pas heureux de voir la façon dont Gwen regardait son fils.

« Gwen, je ne plaisantais pas, tu es suspendu. Jusqu'à ce que ton comportement change, je te veux loin de Torchwood. » Ce n'était pas Jack l'ami qui parlait, mais le Capitaine Jack, chef de Torchwood.

« Très bien, je pars pour l'instant. Mais quand tu vas te rendre compte que tu as fait une erreur en choisissant le Thé-Boy sur moi, tu vas devoir ramper. » Dit Gwen à Jack en piétinant hors de la base.

Il a fallu toute la volonté de Jack pour ne pas s'en prendre à Gwen, le dédain qu'elle mettait dans sa voix quand elle parlait de Ianto l'exaspérait.

« Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez vu en elle ? » Demanda John à Jack et à Rhys.

Les deux hommes réfléchirent tous les deux à une réponse, mais aucune ne leur vint à l'esprit.

« Tu es vraiment loin de te maison et de ton temps, peux-tu me dire comment vous êtes arrivés ici ? » Demanda le Docteur en se concentrant sur James.

Pris de panique, James désigna le TARDIS, « Tout est de sa faute. »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Recroquevillée dans un lit confortable, Bell dormait paisiblement oubliant qu'il n'était vraiment pas recommandé de laisser James tout seul.

* * *

**Review ?**

**À la prochaine !**


	18. Chapter 18

**RAPPEL : Cette histoire ne ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Le Docteur croisa les bras, « Que veux-tu dire par, c'est la faute du TARDIS ? » Questionna-t-il.

Il se demanda si c'était l'un des secrets que le TARDIS ne voulait pas qu'il découvre.

James se retrouva rapidement au centre de l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la base, c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal pour lui et habituellement il adorait ça mais aujourd'hui il aurait préférait mille fois être ailleurs qu'être le centre d'attention.

Nerveusement, il se gratta la joue, « Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? » Demanda James en essayant de se faire la malle le plus discrètement possible.

Remarquant la retraite de James, Owen l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

Jack remercia Owen avec un signe de tête et il tourna ensuite son attention vers James.

« Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu nous expliques pourquoi ta sœur et toi vous êtes ici. Et pendant qu'on y est, tu nous expliqueras aussi pourquoi Bell a embrassé le Docteur. » Ordonna Jack.

James baissa la tête, il reconnaissait le ton de son père et il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dire la vérité.

« Honnêtement nous en avons pas la moindre idée, le TARDIS ne veut pas nous dire la raison pour laquelle elle nous a amenés ici. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas nous ramener chez nous tant nous n'avons pas fini ce qu'on doit faire ici. Et tu as de la chance Papa ce n'était qu'un baiser, normalement Bell ne peut garder ses mains hors du corps du Doc… » James s'arrêta quand il repéra le regard dangereux de Jack.

En détectant les pensées meurtrières de Jack, Ianto passa ses bras autour de son immortelle, le tira vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait en tête .

Le Docteur poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Ianto distraire Jack, il n'y avait aucun doute que Jack le tuerait peu importe les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Il semblerait que Jack soit un père surprotecteur dans le futur.

En les regardant s'embrasser, John regretta que le seul membre de l'équipe Torchwood qu'il est embrassé soit Gwen. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'embrasser Ianto, même si c'était que pour quelques secondes. John en voulait vraiment à Jack de les avoir interrompus avant qu'il ne puisse donner au gallois un véritable baiser.

« _Hmm, je me demande si je ne peux pas essayer d'embrasser Ianto de nouveau, bien sûr sans que Jack soit autour._ »

Parce qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner le cœur de Ianto, ne signifiait pas qu'il devait renoncer à embrasser Eye-Candy. Il voulait son baiser et il l'aurait.

Tosh plissa les yeux dangereusement quand elle remarqua le regard de convoitise que John posait sur Ianto, elle se promit de garder un œil sur l'ex de Jack. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il fasse du mal à son meilleur ami.

« _Eh bien Monsieur Hart, je vais devoir garder un œil sur vous pour m'assurer que vous ne blessiez pas Ianto._ » Se promit Tosh.

Regardant les couples Jack / Ianto , Rhys / Donna et maintenant Tosh et John, Owen ressenti un pincement au cœur, coeur qui ne battait plus. Ils avaient tous la chance d'avoir quelqu'un maintenant, lui il n'aurait jamais vraiment la chance d'être heureux et il finirait surement sa vie seul.

C'était dans des moments comme ceux-ci, en regardant tous ces couples heureux qu'il regrettait la perte de Katie encore plus. Cela lui faisait souffrir atrocement parce qu'il ne pouvait même pas pleurer, sa condition de mort-vivant était une malédiction et la perte de Katie était un peu plus difficile jour après jour.

C'est toujours lorsqu'il pensait à Katie, qu'Owen haïssait Jack encore plus pour l'avoir condamné à cette demi-vie.

« _Je suppose que je suis destiné à ne pas avoir de fin heureuse et de jamais être heureux en amour._ » Pensa Owen.

Owen tellement perdu dans ses sombres pensées ne remarqua pas les deux regards posaient sur lui.

Le Docteur comprit rapidement qu'Owen était différent, mais il était curieux de savoir jusqu'à quel point il était différent.

James de son côté savait quelque chose et on pouvait voir qu'il mourrait d'envie de le dire à Owen mais il ne le pouvait pas.

John continuait de regarder Jack et Ianto s'embrasser, c'était un spectacle amusant. Cela aurait été encore plus amusant s'il était autorisé à participer à cette petite sauterie, mais il ne fallait pas rêver.

« Ok Eyes-Candy, je pense que Jack a perdu toute envie de tuer le Docteur parce qu'il sort avec votre future fille. » S'exclama John.

Bien que Jack n'était vraiment pas heureux que le Docteur entretienne une relation avec sa fille dans le futur, il était plutôt à des milliers d'années de ça tellement il était plongé dans le baiser qu'il partageait avec Ianto.

« Allez dans votre chambre ! On ne veut pas assister à ça. » Cria Owen à son tour.

Owen voulait absolument être loin de ces deux-là, quand ils commenceront à enlever leurs vêtements.

« Eh, on se calme, s'ils veulent se déshabiller et nous faire un spectacle, qui sommes-nous pour les en dissuader ? » Parla Donna.

James leva les yeux au ciel et il décida de sortir son arme secrète.

« Papa, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout le monde aura la chance de voir ton Ianto nu. » Rappela-t-il à son père.

Cela marcha et Jack sortit de la brume de plaisir qui l'avait envahi quand Ianto l'avait embrassé.

Jack n'avait aucun problème à être nu devant les autres, mais il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse profiter du corps de son amant. Jack s'écarta de Ianto, mais il laissa ses bras entouraient autour de la taille de Ianto, le gardant niché tout contre lui.

« Tosh, Owen pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas nos invités pour un long déjeuné en dehors du Hub ?» Proposa Jack, mais personne n'était dupe c'était plutôt un ordre qu'autre chose.

Les deux membres de Torchwood connaissaient parfaitement le regard que leur lançait leur meneur, c'était celui qui disait "vous n'avez que quelques minutes pour déguerpir avant que je perde toute volonté et je saute sur Ianto devant vous".

Sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis, James se dirigea vers le Docteur, lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers le TARDIS.

« On va chercher Bell, nous vous rejoindrons sur la place. » Informa James à Tosh.

Tosh hocha la tête, « D'accords, on se rejoint là-bas. » Accepta-t-elle.

Jack n'écoutait déjà plus les conversations autour de lui et il commençait à enlever la veste de Ianto, au plus grand amusement celui-ci. Il était clair que Jack se retenait vraiment de coucher Ianto sur le premier bureau et de lui faire l'amour.

Caressant la joue de Jack avec tendresse, Ianto prit la bouche de Jack dans un doux baiser et Jack fondit sous le toucher.

Voyant le moment tendre que Ianto et Jack partageaient, Tosh et Owen se dépêchèrent d'emmener les autres en dehors de la base. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas empiéter sur ce moment privé.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Trouver Bell avait été facile, le TARDIS les guida jusqu'à elle, le Docteur se demanda ce que Bell faisait coucher dans son lit. Alors que James essayait de réveiller sa sœur, le Docteur décida d'avoir une petite conversation avec son navire.

Les bras croisés, le regard d'acier, il fixait le TARDIS.

« Ok fillette, il est grand temps de me dire la vérité. Pourquoi la fille de Jack et de Ianto se trouve dans mon lit ? Si Jack le découvre, il va vouloir ma tête sur un plateau. » Lui demanda le Docteur,

Il ne voulait surtout pas que cela arrive, parce qu'il aimait sa tête là où elle était placée.

« _Bell est une partie de votre avenir, Jack s'habituera au fait que vous êtes important dans sa vie._ »

Ce que le TARDIS lui disait n'apaisa pas la nervosité du Docteur.

« Si je régénère, je vais t'en vouloir. » Mis en garde le Docteur.

James et Bell se tenaient sur le seuil et ils regardaient avec amusement la bouderie du Docteur. James regarda sa sœur avec un regard incrédule sur son visage.

« Et tu veux l'épouser ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bell haussa les épaules un sourire sur son visage,.

« Je n'y peux rien si j'aime les hommes sexy et un peu fous. » Admit-elle avant de se diriger vers le Docteur qui marmonnait toujours.

James secoua sa tête, en murmurant « _Ma sœur est folle_ » dans sa barbe.

Il rejoignit sa soeur et le Docteur et ils sortirent pour aller retrouver les autres.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Après le plus doux des baisers qu'ils n'ont jamais partagé, Jack s'éloigna de Ianto et l'aida à enlever son manteau. Jack prit la main de Ianto et lia leurs doigts ensemble.

Jack rayonnait de bonheur.

« Alors, le dîner ou l'appartement en premier ? » Demanda-t-il à Ianto, en espérant sincèrement qu'il choisisse le deuxième choix.

Ianto sourit, il savait ce qu'il voulait.

« En premier ce n'est mon appartement, c'est le nôtre. En second, je veux que tu emmènes chez nous pour que tu puisses me prendre dans notre lit.» Ronronna Ianto en mordillant la mâchoire de Jack.

Les yeux de Jack s'assombrirent de convoitise et il combattit l'envie d'emmener Ianto dans sa petite chambre sous son bureau et lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait vraiment. Mais il devait d'abord savoir une chose.

« Attends, je pensais qu'on prenait les choses lentement. On ne va pas au rencard en premier ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » Demanda Jack, il ne voulait surtout pas que Ianto puisse le regretter.

« Parce qu'aujourd'hui tu m'as montré à quel point tu pouvais m'aimer et je veux rentrer à la maison où je peux te montrer à quel point je t'aime aussi. » Répondit Ianto honnêtement.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ? » Sans attendre la réponse de Ianto, Jack traîna son amant au-dehors du Hub.

Le rire de Ianto fit écho dans la base vide.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Caché à quelques rues du Hub, Gwen bouillonnait de colère alors qu'elle regardait Ianto partir avec son Jack.

Une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux, elle posa son regard sur l'objet argenté qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« Bientôt Jack, je vais te libérer de l'emprise que le Thé-boy à sur toi, alors nous serons libres d'être ensemble mon amour. » Promis Gwen.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Un longfrisson d'avertissement descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jack et Ianto, comme pour les avertir d'un danger se cachait pas loin d'eux et Jack avait une assez bonne idée de qui était la personne qui les regardait.

Resserrant son emprise sur la main de Ianto, Jack promis, «_ Je ne laisserais personne te blesser mon Ianto, et surtout pas Gwen, peu importe ce que je dois faire pour te garder en sécurité._ »

* * *

**Review ?**

**À la prochaine !**

**Titia**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Le corps de Jack avait été tendu tout le long du trajet qui les menait jusqu'à leur appartement, Ianto l'avait tout de suite remarqué, mais il choisit de ne pas commenter.

Jack lui en parlerait quand il serait prêt à lui dire, Ianto avait appris une chose après avoir passé autant de temps au côté de Jack, c'est que le Capitaine détestait qu'on le force à parler.

Et c'est l'une des choses que Jack appréciait le plus chez son compagnon. Contrairement à d'autres personnes, Ianto ne le poussait jamais et c'est Jack qui décidait s'il voulait partager ses pensées avec Ianto.

Mais une fois l'appartement atteint, l'attitude de Jack changea et il se détendit.

Ianto eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Jack le plaque contre la porte, prenant avidement sa bouche.

En manque d'air, Jack rompit le baiser.

« Je t'aime Ianto Jones et je m'engage à te le prouver tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. » Lui promit Jack.

Ianto posa son front contre celui et il lui retourna la promesse.

« Je t'aime Jack Harkness et je sais maintenant que je n'ai plus aucune raison de douter de ton amour pour moi. »

Rayonnant de plaisir, Jack reprit la bouche de Ianto pour l'emmener dans un autre baiser passionné.

Laissant échapper un gémissement, Ianto retourna le baiser avec tout autant de passion que Jack.

Pour le premier round, ils n'arrivèrent jamais jusqu'au lit.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

John n'avait jamais aimé faire partie d'une équipe, il préférait travailler en solo, comme ça il n'avait pas à se souciait de ce que les autres pensaient de lui.

Il était donc compréhensible que l'équipe Torchwod garde un œil sur lui, pour le surveiller.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de marcher dans la rue, le regard de John se posa sur un restaurant.

« Oooh », dit John d'une voix traînante quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le serveur.

Le propriétaire était vraiment pas mal non plus, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme derrière le comptoir.

« _Je me demande s'ils seraient tous les deux d'accord pour un trio._ » Pensa John.

Avant que John ne puisse faire le moindre geste, une voix lui siffla à son oreille.

« Ne pense même pas faire, ce que je pense que tu vas faire. » Grogna Tosh en guise d'avertissement.

John frissonna de plaisir quand il vit le feu dans les yeux sombres qui le fixaient, oh il ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre pour avoir cette fille dans son lit.

Les yeux de Tosh se rétrécir quand repéra le regard de convoitise de John posé sur elle, travaillant avec Jack depuis de nombreuses années elle avait appris la signification de chacun de ses regards et comme John ressemblait beaucoup à Jack. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre le regard de John.

« Écoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas moi qui supplierai pour que tu m'emmènes dans ton lit, ce sera toi qui devras supplier pour entrer dans le mien. » Ronronna Tosh avec une voix sexy.

Owen s'étouffa en entendant ce que Tosh venait de dire, il se demanda où était passé la douce Tosh qu'il côtoyait tous les jours.

John haussa un sourcil, il aimait particulièrement ce côté de Tosh.

« Oh, tu peux me faire confiance chérie je vais être plus qu'heureux de te supplier. »Lui dit-il

C'était vraiment impressionnant de voir comment John pouvait dire un mot de manière aussi sale.

« Si vous allez agir comme le Thé-boy et Jack, prenez une chambre et épargnez-moi le spectacle.» Grogna Owen.

La tension sexuelle entre Tosh et John était clairement visible, Owen devait déjà subir constamment celle de Jack et de Ianto qu'il n'avait surtout pas envie d'en subie une de plus.

James était d'accords avec Owen, il en subissait déjà bien assez dans son temps. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir les versions plus jeune de Tosh et de John flirtaient devait lui.

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, les joues de Tosh devinrent toutes rouges. John trouva cela vraiment mignon et il se demanda où ses rougeurs pouvaient bien descendre.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le restaurant, Bell fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait plus que Le Docteur, Rhys et Donna avec elle. Elle força tout le monde à s'arrêter.

En regardant derrière elle, Bell haussa un sourcil, très similaire à son père, à la vue du visage nauséeux de Owen et de James, une Tosh rougissante et un John qui la regardait comme s'il était sur le point de l'emmener dans une ruelle sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites les gars ? Dépêchez-vous ! » S'exclama Bell.

Reconnaissant le ton que sa sœur utilisait, James soupira de dé ne voulait pas être ici à devoir regarder Tosh et John flirtaient, mais s'il rejoignait sa sœur il devra la regarder flirtait avec le Docteur.

« _Merde, je souhaite que Jenny soit là._ » James sentit la douleur de la solitude en pensant à sa petite amie blonde.

Secouant la tête pour évacuer ses tristes pensées, James se tourna vers les autres.

« Allez, on ferait mieux de les rattraper avant que Bell vienne nous traîner par l'oreille. » Grogna James en se dirigeant vers sa sœur.

John lança un regard torride à Tosh qui disait clairement, « _C'est loin d'être fini._ »

Un frisson de plaisir parcourut le corps de Tosh à l'idée que quelqu'un d'aussi sexy que John Hart puisse s'intéresser à elle.

« _Je suppose que c'est à mon tour d'avoir mon chevalier à l'armure cabossée_._ » _

Un sourire malicieux se répandit sur le visage de Tosh, oh elle va avoir beaucoup de plaisir parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle se donne à John Hart aussi facilement. Il allait devoir la séduire.

John sourit, acceptant ainsi le défi silencieux de Tosh.

Owen roula des yeux, ça allait être comme Jack et Ianto et il n'aurait plus qu'à se saouler une fois de plus pour oublier sa solitude. La personne qui était derrière tout ça, lui en voulait vraiment.

Incapable de supporter toute la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre tous ses couples, Owen avait vraiment besoin d'être seul un moment parce que tout ça le torturer plus que jamais.

« Je vais faire un tour, je vous rejoins à la base plus tard. » Leur dit Owen en s'éloignant.

Le cœur de Tosh se serra quand elle regarda son coéquipier partir, l'homme qu'elle aimait encore, elle détestait le voir souffrir. Elle allait le suivre mais une prise ferme sur son bras l'arrêta, elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard de James.

« Il faut lui donner de l'espace, c'est difficile pour lui de regarder tous ses amis être heureux en couple, alors que lui c'est refuse ce bonheur depuis Katie. Et quand il veut y croire à nouveau, il perd Diane. Laisse le seul un moment. » Parla doucement James à Tosh.

Tosh aperçu dans les yeux de James, une sorte d'espoir pour Owen.

« Tu sais quelque chose que nous ne connaissons pas. » Déclara-t-elle.

James envoya un sourire arrogant à Tosh, « Ouais, mais je ne le dirais jamais. » Dit-il.

« James. » Grogna une voix derrière lui en guise d'avertissement.

Il se retourna pour tomber face à face avec sa sœur qui n'était pas vraiment contente.

« Je ne leur ai rien dit. » Cria James, il ne voulait surtout pas un autre sermon sur _« ne pas révéler les événements du futur _».

Bon il était vrai que dans le passé, il avait laissé échapper quelques informations, seulement une ou deux fois. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si l'agent de l'UNIT était une bombasse.

« _Quel était son nom déjà ? Oh yeah Ross. Dommage que je suis gars pris maintenant, Jenny serait-elle d'accords pour un trio ?_ » Pensa James avec un regard pétillant.

« Jenny ne sera jamais d'accord pour un trio, alors arrête de fantasmer. » Siffla Bell à l'oreille de son frère.

Elle roula des yeux en voyant que son frère faisait la moue.

« Cela ne coûte rien de demander. » Murmura James dans sa barbe en boudant.

« Je n'aime pas que tu me fasses perdre du temps avec le Docteur. » Grogna Bell en attrapant son bras et l'entraînant derrière elle.

« Mais je ne veux pas te voir faire des yeux doux au Docteur. » Protesta James alors que tout le monde rigola.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

« Bastard », siffla Jack quand Ianto ralentit ses mouvements de hanches.

Riant contre le cou de Jack, Ianto toucha un point particulièrement sensible chez son amant.

« J'ai dit doucement et lentement. » Grogna Ianto d'une voix séduisante.

Il laissa ses yeux parcourir les corps de Jack, il était étalé sur le lit une fine pellicule de sueur couvrant sa peau, son corps douloureux à cause du toucher de Ianto.

Jack ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de cacher son frisson de plaisir au ton de Ianto, il aimait quand Ianto prenait le contrôle de leur relation.

Un faible ronronnement de plaisir grondait à l'intérieur de la poitrine de Ianto, alors il baissa la tête et prit la bouche de Jack dans un baiser lent et sensuel. Un baiser que Jack était plus qu'heureux de rendre.

Si quelqu'un avait été avec eux dans la pièce, ils auraient été terrassés par l'amour qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Une fois le groupe quitté, Owen n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait aller mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il avait juste envie d'être seul.

Ça faisait vraiment mal de les regarder.

L'odeur de la mer fit savoir à Owen, qu'il était rendu sur les quais. Soupirant, il s'appuya contre la rambarde et regarda l'eau qu'il y avait en face de lui.

Une odeur familière frappa Owen, un parfum qu'il connaissait parfaitement, il appartenait à la seule femme qu'il avait aimée depuis Katie.

« Hey, est-ce que vous pouvez me renseigner ? » Demanda une voix de femme, une voix traînante qui était familière.

Et Owen savait que si son cœur battait encore, il se serait stoppé net. Il se retourna pour faire face qu'il avait tellement eu envie de voir à nouveau.

Mon dieu, il avait même trahi et tué son patron pour essayer de la retrouver.

« Diane. »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Rhys ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux, il était en train de déjeuner avec un chasseur d'alien, un agent du temps, des jumeaux qui venaient de l'avenir, un seigneur du temps et la belle compagne du seigneur du temps.

Il pensait que sa vie ne pouvait être plus ou étrange ou plus merveilleuse, mais il était sur le point de se tromper.

« Avez-vous une foutue idée de combien de temps nous avons mis pour vous trouver ? » Demanda une voix londonienne.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du Docteur.

« Mickey, espèce d'idiot, il est bon de te voir. » Accueilli le Docteur.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Se soulevant sur ses coudes, Ianto regarda Jack dormir. Dans son sommeil, Jack avait l'air si paisible et c'était rare de la voir ainsi. Quand Jack dormait, il n'était plus le chef de Torchwood, ni l'homme immortel. Il était simplement Jack, l'homme.

Ianto passa une main sur le ventre de Jack et le caressa doucement, un jour lui ou Jack porteront leurs enfants. Et cette simple pensée remplit Ianto de bonheur.

Ianto fut tiré de ses pensées quand une main plus grande vint recouvrir la sienne, il releva son regard et tomba dans les yeux bleus pétillants de Jack.

« Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à que nous soyons bénis d'avoir les jumeaux. » Admis Ianto à Jack.

Relevant la tête, Jack prit la bouche de Ianto dans un doux baiser.

« Et je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous les porte. » Admis Jack quand ils se séparèrent.

Avant que Ianto n'ait eu la chance de dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva sous le corps de Jack.

Jack regarda le corps de Ianto avec convoitise.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que nous passions aux choses sérieuses, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en mordillant le cou de Ianto.

Ianto sentit son corps réagir à Jack.

« Si on passe au choses sérieuse maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait avant ? » Demanda Ianto en souriant.

Jack lui rendit son sourire et répondit à Ianto en un seul mot, « Pratique. »

« Oh. » murmura Ianto en rougissant.

C'était une autre des choses que Jack ne pouvait se lasser, voir son gallois rougir.

Un cri de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Ianto avant que celles-ci soient dévorées avidement par Jack.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Enveloppé dans l'obscurité, Gwen caressait affectueusement la technologie alien qu'elle avait dans les mains

« Bientôt Jack, bientôt tu seras mien et Ianto va payer pour s'être mis entre nous mon amour. » A promis Gwen.

* * *

**Review ?**

**À la prochaine !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Un petit sourire se répandit sur le visage de Diane

« Bonjour Owen, cela faisait longtemps. » Dit-elle à Owen.

Owen ne pouvait que la regarder, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était vraiment là, devant ses yeux.

« _Eh bien, je crois que je deviens fou, je vois des gens qui sont morts._ »

Owen a toujours su que la pression que Torchwood mettait sur ses épaules, le rendrait complètement dingue un jour.

C'était marrant, parce qu'il avait toujours pensé que ce serait Gwen qui se briserait en premier. Bon, sa prédiction était toujours d'actualité parce que à cause de son obsession pour Jack Gwen se trouvait sur une pente glissante.

Owen secoua la tête pour revenir question principale, il n'aimait pas l'idée que même avec sa condition de "zombie", il puisse perdre la tête.

Comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Diane lui dit.

« Tu n'es pas fou Owen, je suis vraiment ici. »

Owen renifla, « Tu n'es qu'une illusion de mon esprit, la vraie Diane est morte lorsqu'elle a traversé la faille. »

Il était juste reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas l'esprit de Katie qui était venue le hanter.

Voyant que ses mots ne pourraient pas le convaincre qu'elle était bien réelle, Diane mis de côté sa cigarette. Elle marcha droit vers Owen, le saisit par sa veste, le tira vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

Une fois qu'il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes, Owen réalisa qu'elle était vraiment ici. Parce que même si son cerveau déconné, il ne pouvait pas rêver qu'un baiser soit si réel.

Et cela lui brisa encore plus le cœur, savoir qu'il retrouvait l'une des deux femmes qu'il avait aimés mais qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir pour eux.

Si Owen pouvait pleurer, c'est ce qu'il ferait en ce moment.

Diane brisa le baiser et regarda Owen profondément dans les yeux, son cœur eut mal quand elle vit la douleur dans les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Owen, quel est le problème ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois te dire. Allons à mon appartement. » Proposa Owen en lui prenant la main.

Diane hocha la tête, comprenant que les choses dont Owen voulait lui parler ne pouvaient être dites en public.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Le Docteur n'aurait jamais pensé, dans toute sa longue vie, qu'il serait aussi heureux de revoir Mickey. Il alla serrer le nouveau venu dans ses bras, ce qui le choqua lui et Mickey.

En s'écartant de Mickey, il attrapa le regard noir de Jake posait sur lui. Il semblerait que l'homme n'aimait pas que quelqu'un approche de trop près Mickey.

« Et Rose… ? » Le Docteur ne put finir sa question, parce qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir gérer la réponse.

Sous la table, James attrapa la main de sa sœur et il lui sourit quand elle lui donna un regard reconnaissant.

Mettant une certaine distance entre eux, Mickey secoua la tête.

« Désolé, c'est une mission beaucoup trop dangereuse pour elle. Cela n'a vraiment pas été facile de lui dire de rester, j'ai encore des ecchymoses pour le prouver. » Lui répondit Mickey, il se sentit mal pour le Docteur quand il vit la douleur dans les yeux du Seigneur du temps.

« Elle vous aime Doc, elle a promis de trouver un moyen de revenir auprès de vous. »

Et c'était la vérité, Mickey le savait. Rose ne se reposerait pas temps qu'elle n'aura pas trouvé un moyen pour qu'elle et le Docteur soient réunis de nouveau.

« Je sais. » Murmura le Docteur.

Bell sentit les larmes montaient, elle n'était pas dupe et elle savait tout de la romance condamnée entre Rose et le Docteur.

« _Il n'est pas mon Docteur, pas encore_. » Se dit Bell intérieurement.

Mais même si elle était parfaitement consciente que cet homme n'était pas l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, elle put s'empêcher de se sentir blesser quand elle vit le visage du Docteur s'illuminer à la mention de ce que Rose avait fait depuis leur séparation.

James grogna de mécontentement quand il ressentit la douleur de sa jumelle. Comme leur Daddy, Bell avait l'habitude de croire qu'elle était le second choix de la personne qu'elle aimait, elle pensait que le Docteur était avec elle parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec Rose.

En grand frère protecteur qu'il était, oui il était l'aîné même si ce n'était que de dix minutes, il avait envie de frapper le Docteur avec le premier objet qui lui passerait sous la main pour la douleur qu'il causait à sa sœur.

Soudain James se leva, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

« Merci pour le déjeuner, mais Bell et moi devons trouver un hôtel où séjourner. » Leur dit James en tirant sa sœur de sa chaise.

Tosh leur lança un regard confus, « Mais je pensais que vous restiez avec Ianto ? » Demanda-t-elle, doutant que Ianto les laisse aller ailleurs.

James hocha la tête, « Oui, nous devions mais c'était avant que Jack aille avec lui à la maison. Et laissez-moi vous dire que je n'ai pas envie de les surprendre en train de barboter. J'en vois bien assez dans notre temps. »

James frissonna en repensant à toutes les fois où il avait vu ses parents en train de le faire, sérieusement il était traumatisé à vie.

Donc, James traîna sa sœur derrière lui.

Bell ne dit rien, mais elle ne remercierait jamais assez son frère pour l'avoir emmené loin de force.

Une fois dehors Bell se tourna vers son frère.

« Euh juste comment allons nous payer une chambre d'hôtel, nous n'avons pas d'argent. » Elle rappela à son jumeau.

James lui lança un sourire rayonnant et il sortit une carte, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai la solution. »

« Est-ce la carte de crédit de Papa ? » Demanda Bell.

James hocha la tête, « Ouais, je l'ai pris cette après-midi pendant que Papa était occupé avec Daddy, maintenant que dis-tu d'aller trouver l'endroit le plus chic qu'il y a dans cette ville ? » Demanda James en faisant signe à un taxi.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Le Docteur ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ressenti de la douleur dans ses deux cœurs quand il vit Bell partir, sans lui avoir jeté un regard.

Donna secoua la tête de dépit en voyant la réaction du Docteur, elle avait toujours su que l'homme était aveugle quand il s'agissait de sentiments. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il venait de briser le cœur de cette pauvre fille.

« En parlant de lieux de séjour, je n'ai pas de doute que Jack ne va pas vouloir que je reste avec Eyes-Candy comme je l'avais prévu au départ. Alors ma jolie, est-ce que tu me fais de la place dans ton lit ?» Demanda John en regardant Tosh.

Tosh rougit à la question de John, elle ferma les yeux.

« Tu peux avoir le canapé, parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que je te laisserai vagabonder dans la ville. Pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, je suis plutôt inquiète pour la sécurité de la ville.» Lui répondit Tosh.

« Oh, j'aime quand tu diriges. Vas-tu me donner la fesser si je suis un mauvais garçon ? » Demanda John avec un regard séducteur.

« Non, je t'enfermerai dans la cellule à côté de Janet.» Contra Tosh.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Appuyé sur son coude, Jack regardait la poitrine de Ianto monter et descendre. Il était reconnaissant que même après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, il avait toujours cet homme magnifique et étonnant dans sa vie.

Il avait même obtenu un aperçu de l'avenir qu'il aurait s'il restait avec cet homme et Jack ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent de l'avenir qu'il aurait avec Ianto, pour se concentrer sur Gwen.

Jack n'était pas un imbécile, il savait que Gwen n'allait pas renoncer à son obsession que elle et lui était fait pour être ensemble.

Mais dans son esprit, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec qui il avait envie d'être et c'était l'homme profondément endormi à côté de lui.

« _Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal Gwen. S'il faut choisir entre sauver Ianto et te perdre, je vais tout faire pour sauver Ianto._ » Se promit Jack.

Un petit gémissement fit sortir Jack de ses pensées, il posa son regard sur l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Dans son sommeil Ianto bougea et fit face à Jack, il finit par enfouir sa tête dans la poitrine de Jack. Laissant échapper un petit rire, Jack passa ses bras autour de Ianto amenant le corps endormi de son amant près de lui.

« Je ne vais pas te perdre Ianto et quand viendra le temps où je vais devoir agir, je vais me battre pour te garder à mes côtés. » murmura Jack doucement.

Un doux « _Jack_ » s'échappa des lèvres de Ianto et Jack se sentit tout simplement heureux de savoir que Ianto rêvait de lui.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Gwen avait un sourire de folle sur le visage, quand elle se rendit compte que ses codes d'accès fonctionnaient encore. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, Jack avait oublié de désactiver ses passes.

Elle essaya d'éviter le champ des caméras, mais elle se dit qu'elle les effacerait avant de partir. Ne se souciant plus d'être vu, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les archives.

Ne venant que très rarement dans le domaine de Ianto il lui fallut du temps pour trouver le bureau du gallois, là où Ianto passait son temps à faire du dépôt.

Une fois qu'elle fut devant, elle plaça soigneusement la petite technologie alien argentée sur le bureau, prenant soin de maintenir la pression sur la petite forme circulaire. Elle souleva une pile de dossiers et la glissa précautionneusement sur l'appareil, souriant quand l'appareil se mit à briller.

« Bientôt, il ne restera plus rien de Ianto seulement des petits morceaux éparpillés dans toute la salle des archives et il ne restera absolument plus rien entre toi et moi, Jack. »

Son corps trembla d'impatience, elle avait tellement hâte d'y être. Elle se dépêcha de sortir du Hub, oubliant complètement d'effacer les images de vidéosurveillance.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

« Pourquoi on doit aller lui dire ? » gémit James quand il monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de Ianto.

« Daddy nous a offert un endroit pour rester, il serait impoli de ne pas l'informer que nous avons trouvé un autre endroit pour séjourner. » Lui dit Bell par-dessus sous épaule.

« Le seul problème que j'ai avec ça, c'est que je ne veux pas attraper Papa et Daddy en train de jouer à cache-cache nu de nouveau. » James frissonna aux images qui revenaient dans sa tête.

« Oh allez, grandit un peu, nous savons tous les deux ce qui se passe dans son appartement et je compte bien rester assez longtemps pour aider Papa à choisir la bague parfaite. » Rappela Bell à son frère.

« Très bien, mais tu paieras pour mes factures de thérapeute. » Murmura James.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Jack aimait regarder Ianto se réveiller, les yeux de Ianto s'ouvrirent et Jack profita que son amant soit encore un peu endormi pour lui donner un long baiser, comme il le faisait tous les matins. Il se foutait bien qu'il ne soit pas le matin mais l'après-midi.

Encore endormi, Ianto lui retourna le baiser. Il aimait se réveiller comme ça.

Se séparant juste assez pour pouvoir regarder dans les yeux bleus qu'il aimait temps, Jack lâcha la question qu'il avait en tête depuis un certain temps.

« Épouse-moi. »

Ianto cligna des yeux, pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Je suis désolé, est-ce que tu peux répéter ? »

Jack souffla et se redressa en position assise, emmenant Ianto avec lui.

« Je t'ai demandé de m'épouser. Je sais que j'aurais pu faire une demande plus romantique, mon dieu je n'ai même pas de bague ! Mais je t'aime Ianto et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Alors est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? » Demanda Jack.

Ianto leva un sourcil, « Tu ferais mieux d'aller m'acheter une bague rapidement. »

Jack cligna des yeux, « Est-ce un oui ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment, ne voulant pas que ses espoirs volent en éclats.

Ianto sourit amusé par la façon dont Jack agissait, il était tellement mignon.

« Oui Cariad, c'est un oui. » Lui dit Ianto.

Jack laissa échapper un cri, il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Ianto dans un rapide baiser et il sauta hors du lit pour ramasser ses vêtements.

Ianto était confus, il avait pensé que Jack aurait voulu célébrer leur engagement.

« Hum, Jack où vas-tu ? » A-t-il demandé.

Jack se tourna vers Ianto en essayant de mettre son pantalon en même temps, « Je vais acheter la bague, avant que tu ne changes d'avis. » Saisissant sa chemise au passage, il se dépêcha de sortir de leur chambre à coucher.

Ianto secoua la tête avec amusement, heureux de vois son amant dans une telle bonne humeur.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Diane avait dû s'asseoir lors du récit de Owen. Une fois qu'il eut fini, elle prit un moment pour qu'elle puisse digérer toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'avoir. Après quelques minutes, elle parla.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas que tu sois un homme "zombie", je suis revenue parce que j'ai réalisé que je n'étais heureuse nulle part, le seul endroit où je me sens bien c'est auprès de toi. Je vais rester près de toi et nous allons trouver un moyen pour que cela fonctionne entre nous. »

Diane se mit debout et alla s'asseoir au côté de Owen.

« Je veux que nous essayions, es-tu d'accords ? » Demanda Diane en prenant une main d'Owen dans les siennes.

Couvrant leurs mains liées avec sa main libre, Owen lui répondit, « Oui, je suis d'accord. »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Le Docteur regarda Mickey sérieusement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers le TARDIS.

« Très bien, pourquoi vous êtes ici tous les deux? »

Il se doutait que cela devait être sérieux, pour que Mickey prenne le risque de venir dans cette réalité.

« Les étoiles ont annoncé que quelque chose de grand était sur le point d'arriver, il semblerait qu'il y est une personne au milieu de tout ça. Donna Noble. » Murmura Mickey pour que seul le Docteur puisse l'entendre.

* * *

**À la prochaine.**

**Titia**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

En arrivant à l'appartement de Ianto, Bell était sur le point de sonner à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment et ils se retrouvèrent devant un Jack qui paraissait vraiment heureux.

« Super, je venais te chercher. » Accueillit Jack.

Il attrapa la main la main de Bell et l'entraîna avec lui, loin de l'appartement.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Bell en tentant de suivre le rythme que son père lui imposait.

« Acheter une bague. » Répliqua Jack.

James fit un petit signe d'au revoir à sa sœur, reconnaissant que son père ne l'ait pas choisi lui. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir vide, James entra dans l'appartement de Ianto.

Ianto leva un sourcil dans sa direction quand il s'aperçut que James était seul,.

« Où est ta sœur ? » Demanda-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise.

« Papa l'a traîné avec lui pour aller acheter une bague. » Explique James en haussant les épaules.

Ianto se sentit désolé pour sa fille, il savait comment Jack pouvait être quand il était dans son mode « hyperactif ».

« J'allais faire du café, est-ce que tu en veux ? » Demanda Ianto.

À la façon dont James le regardait, ce qui lui rappelait fortement Jack quand il lui demandait s'il voulait une tasse de café, Ianto déduit que la réponse devait être un oui. L'expression tel père, tel fils lui vint à l'esprit et Ianto se dit que c'était surement vrai.

Ianto plissa ses yeux quand il se souvint de la forte réaction de Bell à la caféine, il préféra demander à son futur fils s'il avait la même réaction que sa sœur.

« Est-ce que tu réagis comme Bell avec le café. » Demanda Ianto.

James en frissonna d'horreur.

« Personne ne réagit aussi violemment que Bell. » James s'arrêta, réfléchi quelques instants et puis il reprit. « Sauf peut-être le Docteur, la caféine n'est pas vraiment son truc, tout comme Bell. Tu ne dois jamais donner du café au Docteur, jamais, par contre Bell peut supporter trois tasses de café par jour avant qu'elle ne devienne complètement incontrôlable… Enfin tu connais le résultat si elle en boit plus. » Avertit James.

Ianto rigola au ton que James prit, son fils était vraiment la parfaite réplique de Jack.

« Tant que je ferais le café pour Torchwood, Bell ne recevra pas plus de trois tasses par jour et je tiendrais la caféine loin du docteur. » Lui promit Ianto, il tapota l'épaule de James alors qu'il passait à côté de lui pour rejoindre la cuisine. « Tu viens m'aider à faire le dîner ? Je sais que Jack sera affamé quand il va revenir. » Demanda Ianto par-dessus son épaule.

Ianto qui était déjà entrait dans la cuisine, n'entendit pas le murmure de James.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de combien il va l'être. »

James suivit pourtant Ianto dans la cuisine.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Jack remarqua que Bell était plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, ralentissant quelque peu son allure il passa un bras autour des épaules de Bell.

« Très bien, dit à ton vieux père ce qui ne va pas. »

Bell laissa échapper un soupir et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

« Est-ce que tu t'es déjà senti comme si tu étais en concurrence avec un souvenir ? » Demanda Bell doucement.

Jack avait une bonne idée de la personne dont sa fille parlait, il réfléchit un instant et il décida de lui répondre honnêtement.

« Oui. »

Bell releva brusquement la tête, elle avait des milliers de questions qui lui venait en tête.

Prenant une grande respiration, Jack commença à raconter à sa fille ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, à part à Ianto.

« Pendant très longtemps, au début de notre relation je me sentais souvent en compétition avec la mémoire de Lisa. Votre père l'aimait si profondément que je me suis demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien voir en moi. Cependant ton père à un cœur énorme et il m'aime comme personne ne l'a jamais fait avant, Lisa était une grande partie de sa vie et je suis conscient qu'elle aura toujours une place spéciale dans son coeur. Tout comme les personnes, que j'ai aimées avant lui, ont une place spéciale dans le mien. Mais ce qu'on partage lui et moi, c'est le genre d'amour que très peu de personnes ont la chance de partager. Il est mon soleil, ma lune et... il est tout simplement mon monde. »

Bell refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, elle était vraiment émue de la confession de son père.

Jack essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

« Tu ne dois jamais penser que tu es le remplacement de Rose, parce que je suis certain que ce n'est pas vrai. Et si c'est vrai, alors je mettrai un pied au cul à ce cher Docteur, l'eau devrai couler sous les ponts avant que quiconque puisse briser ton cœur. » Promit Jack.

Le seigneur du temps devra attendre qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre souffle dans son corps, avant qu'il ne lui permette de blesser sa fille.

« N'as-tu pas une bague à acheter ? » Rappela Bell à Jack.

Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant, cette conversation avec son père lui avait fait vraiment du bien.

Jack laissa un juron quand il s'aperçut de l'heure, il saisit la main de Bell et la traîna de nouveau derrière lui.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Le Docteur sentit un poids énorme s'abattre sur lui, l'avertissement de Mickey lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Donna ? En es-tu sûr ? » Questionna le Docteur.

Le seigneur du temps jeta un coup d'œil à la femme rousse qui était devenu sa meilleure amie, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

« On en est pas vraiment sûr, tout ce que l'on sait c'est que quelque chose de grand est à venir et Donna en est le centre. » Informa Mickey.

Les yeux du Docteur se refroidir, se transformant en deux lacs d'acier, personne n'a le droit de blesser un de ses compagnons.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Mickey, alors qu'il regardait la tempête approcher dans les yeux du Docteur.

De la place où elle était, Donna avait gardé un œil sur la conversation que le Docteur avait avec Mickey. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de faire plaisir au Seigneur du temps, elle continuait à réfléchir quand une pensée la frappa.

« Oh, l'homme de l'espace où est-ce qu'on va rester ? Notre maison est verrouillée dans leur base. »

Le Docteur ouvrit et ferma la bouche, il n'avait vraiment pas pensé à ça. Il pâlit et se recroquevilla un peu sous le regard que Donna lui donnait.

Heureusement il fut sauvé par Rhys, il commençait vraiment à aimer cet homme.

« J'ai une chambre de libre et un canapé, vous pouvez rester avec moi. » Offrit Rhys.

Tout le monde se tourna ensuite vers Mickey et Jake.

« Ce sera serré, mais vous pouvez rester avec moi dans mon appartement. » Offrit ensuite Tosh.

Mickey sourit en voyant que l'homme derrière Tosh leur envoyait un regard noir.

« Non, c'est bon nous avons déjà un logement. Mais merci pour l'offre. » L'a-t-il remercié.

John frappa dans ses mains, « Merveilleux, maintenant que nous avons tous un endroit pour dormir, je pense que nous devrons tous y aller. »

John voulait absolument partir avant que Tosh ne propose à d'autres personnes de venir loger chez elle, comment pourrait-il la séduire s'il y avait d'autres personnes avec eux ?

« Brillante idée. » Accepta le Docteur.

Il avait besoin de temps seul pour réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait ici et surtout il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi le TARDIS l'avait-il conduit ici.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Bell regarda son père avec anxiété, alors que celui-ci parcourait les anneaux pour hommes. Elle décida d'intervenir lorsque le vendeur commença à pousser vers son père des bagues beaucoup trop voyantes et coûteuses.

Marchant vers Jack, Bell lui saisit le bras et tira dessus pour attirer son attention, loin des anneaux qu'il regardait.

« Papa aime ce qui est intemporel et classique. » Lui rappela-t-elle.

Jack hocha distraitement la tête, se concentrant sur les anneaux devant lui.

« C'est vrai. » Souffla Jack.

Il repéra la bague qui semblait être parfaite pour Ianto.

Bell sourit, sachant parfaitement que c'était la bague qui était au doigt de son père.

« Parfait. » Dit-elle.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

John suivie Tosh à son appartement, posant ses yeux partout où il pouvait le faire. Quand il termina son coup d'œil autour de l'appartement, il tourna ses yeux pour regarder Tosh. Elle le regardait intensément, comme si elle voulait résoudre un problème qui lui causait du souci.

« Est-ce que tu as un problème Fleur de cerisier ? » Demanda John en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Tosh espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne rougirait pas au surnom que John venait de lui donner.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es tellement focalisé sur moi ? Jack, Ianto et même Gwen, je peux le comprendre. Mais pourquoi moi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

John regarda dans les yeux en face de lui et il y vit toute l'insécurité que Tosh pouvait ressentir. Se redressant, il décida de lui dire la vérité, si la jolie Bell lui avait dit la vérité en lui disant qu'il était destiné à épouser Tosh, alors il devrait être honnête avec elle.

« Tu es différente de Donna et de Gwen. Donna mérité un mec normal, un mec qui la traitera comme la reine qu'elle est et l'aimera profondément et avec tout son cœur. Gwen veut tout, elle veut un mari fidèle à la maison, mais elle veut aussi dans son lit le fougueux chevalier. Elle prétend qu'elle a une grande humanité et un grand cœur, mais elle fait le mal autour d'elle… Elle veut tout mais ne donne rien en retour. » John prit une petite pause dans son discours. « Mais toi Toshiko Sato, tu es le genre de fille que la plupart des hommes essaient d'éviter. Non seulement, tu es effroyablement brillante mais tu as aussi un grand cœur, tu es douce et belle. Tu es le genre de femme avec qui les hommes ont peur de se mettre, parce qu'ils ont peur de perdre la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivé dans leur vie au moindre faux pas.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été aussi sincère envers elle, pas depuis Tommy en tout cas et toutes ces choses sortaient de la bouche de John Hart. Ce qui était assez incroyable. Bien qu'elle ne ressentait aucun sentiment amoureux pour John, Tosh sentit son corps se remplir de passion et d'envie au mot rempli de tendresse de John.

Alors Tosh blâmera ses sentiments confus quand elle se rendra compte que ses prochaines actions étaient stupides.

Elle sauta au cou de John et réclama ses lèvres pour un baiser nécessiteux.

John serra la jeune femme contre lui et lui retourna son baiser, il se promit de montrer à Tosh à quel point elle pouvait être aimée.

Tosh gémi quand John alluma un brasier dans son corps, un désir si fort que personne ne lui avait fait sentir ça avant. C'était comme si son corps en entier était baigné dans de la lave en fusion.

« Lit ! Maintenant ! » Grogna Tosh contre la bouche de John.

John souleva Tosh, l'exhortant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et il pût contenir un gémissement de plaisir quand elle le fit.

En ne perdant jamais le contact avec la bouche de l'autre, ils arrivèrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Tosh tout en perdant leurs vêtements en cours de route.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Jack et Bell revinrent à l'appartement de Ianto où ils se firent accueillir par une délicieuse odeur à peine la porte ouverte.

« Nous sommes dans la cuisine. » Retentit la voix de Ianto dans la pièce voisine.

Bell regarda son père se dépêcher d'enlever ses bottes et son manteau pour qu'il puisse rejoindre Ianto dans la cuisine, elle le suivit de près et sourit à la vue de Jack bécotant joyeusement Ianto.

James glissa à côté de sa sœur, « Alors comment c'est passé l'achat de la fameuse bague ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il pouvait voir que sa sœur allait beaucoup mieux maintenant.

« Cela c'est très bien passé. » Admit Bell.

Et James su qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de leur shopping.

James se détourna de sa sœur et tourna son attention sur ses parents, il roula des yeux en apercevant ses parents s'embrasser.

« Oh bordel de merde, le repas va être froid. » Grogna James.

Cela rappela à Ianto qu'il n'était pas seul dans la cuisine, il s'éloigna du visage boudeur de Jack.

« Désolé papa, mais il semble que tu vas devoir bien te comporter ce soir. » Taquina James à son père et ils rirent tous les trois quand une petite moue de dépit apparut sur le visage de Jack.

« Oh, vous pensez que c'est drôle ? » Grogna Jack à voix basse.

La lueur espiègle dans le regard de Jack fit peur à Ianto, c'est une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Jack ne t'avise pas. » Avertit Ianto.

Mais Jack ne fit pas attention, ses doigts glissèrent sur les côtes de Ianto et avec un sourire Jack commença à chatouillait son gallois.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Daddy, on vient t'aider. » Cria James.

Et courageusement, les jumeaux s'élancèrent sur Jack.

Les rires remplirent l'appartement de Jack et de Ianto ce soir.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Le dos nu de Tosh était pressé contre la poitrine de John, il était difficile pour lui de décrire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps.

Il laissa sa main glisser le long du bras de Tosh avant d'appuyer un baiser sur son épaule.

« Je ne sais pas comment aimer, mais je pense que je pourrais apprendre. » Chuchota John dans la chambre noire.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Profondément dans le Hub, un chant triste venant du TARDIS faisait écho dans la base vide. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait empêcher ce qui devait arriver.

Dès l'instant où Gwen s'était faufilée dans le Hub, le TARDIS avait voulu arrêter la femme avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de dommage. Mais elle était liée par les lois du temps et elle ne pouvait donc pas interférer avec cette ligne du temps.

Cependant cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas essayer de faire quelque chose, laissant échapper un doux bourdonnement elle a mis un plan en mouvement, avec un simple appel téléphonique.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Le lendemain matin, quand Ianto se leva il jouit d'une vue que bon nombre de personnes n'avaient pas la chance de voir, Jack en train de cuisiner.

Oui Jack Harkness était un brillant cuisinier, sauf pour le café, l'immortel était incapable de faire une tasse correcte.

Ianto frissonna au souvenir de la première et seule fois que Jack lui avait fait une tasse de café, Ianto l'avait alors interdit de s'approcher de sa cafetière sous peine d'être privé de sexe pendant une semaine. Jack avait rapidement accepté et avait laissé Ianto faire le café.

Ianto se pencha au-dessus du comptoir de la cuisine et prit les lèvres de Jack dans un doux baiser. S'écartant des lèvres de Jack, Ianto sourit en voyant l'air mi-confus, mi-heureux sur le visage de son fiancé. À ce mot, Ianto sentit un frisson de plaisir montait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Pourquoi ce baiser ? » Pas que je m'en plaigne bien sur. » Demanda Jack doucement.

Ianto sourit et lui expliqua, « Parce que tu es toi, tout simplement. »

Jack sentit le bonheur explosé dans son cœur aux mots de Ianto, personne ne lui avait jamais dit des mots aussi doux et gentils. Parce que personne ne chercher à savoir qui était le vrai Jack, ils s'arrêtaient tous à la façade du fringant héros.

Jack était sur le point de répondre quand un bâillement dans la pièce les alerta qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, ils tournèrent la tête et se trouvèrent en face d'une Bell encore à moitié endormi qui se frottait les yeux dans l'espoir de chasser le sommeil. Ce qui rappela à Jack la première qu'il avait vu Ianto se réveiller, c'était une moue extrêmement adorable aux yeux de Jack.

« Bonjour Bell. »Accueillit Ianto.

Bell lui répondit avec un sourire endormi, « Bonjour Papa, Daddy. J'ai senti la cuisine de Papa et ça m'a donné faim, alors je me suis levé. »

Elle se dirigea vers eux et déposa un baiser sur chacune de leurs joues.

Jack rayonnait en regardant son adorable fille, « Bonjour chéri, le petit déjeuner sera bientôt prêt, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas réveiller ton frère ? » Suggéra Jack.

Hochant la tête Bell se dirigea vers la chambre après quelques pas elle fit un petit détour pour prendre un verre d'eau glacée. Remarquant la perplexité sur le visage de ses parents, elle leur expliqua :

« James n'est pas du tout du matin, c'est le seul moyen de le réveiller. »

Jack et Ianto la regardèrent partir en souriant doucement, au bout d'un moment Jack se tourna vers Ianto.

« Rappel-moi de garder le Docteur loin d'elle, elle est beaucoup trop bien et trop jeune pour lui. » Grogna Jack.

Ianto se demanda un instant s'il était bizarre de trouver un Jack surprotecteur sexy, il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir ce que donnerait une Jack frustré et ronchon dans son lit.

Jack remarqua le regard lointain de Ianto, en étant le seul à comprendre les regards de son amant. Il savait parfaitement ce que celui-là signifiait.

« Toi tu penses à quelque chose de répréhensible, n'est-ce pas ? » Interrogea l'immortel qui avait fait le tour du comptoir pour venir coincer Ianto contre celui-ci.

La rougeur qui se répandit sur les joues de son amant répondit à sa question et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas prendre Ianto ici, sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Que veux-tu Yan ? Dis-moi ce que pensait ton esprit perverti. » Ordonna Jack d'un voix dominante.

Cela donna envie à Ianto de se mettre à genoux, pour prouver sa soumission à Jack.

« Dans l'avenir, tu vas être surprotecteur envers nos enfants, ce qui te rendra ronchon et je vois déjà comment je pourrai aider à faire partir toute cette frustration. » Murmura Ianto d'une voix sexy.

Jack gémit, son gallois arrivait toujours à le surprendre.

« Quand ce jour viendra, je te promets que je vais réaliser tout ce que ton esprit pervers a imaginé. » Ronronna Jack.

Ianto savait que Jack pouvait sentir l'excitation montait dans son corps et il n'y avait plus qu'une pensée dans sa tête, que Jack le prenne ici et maintenant.

Jack savait exactement à quoi pensait Ianto, il se pencha pour que ses lèvres soient juste au côté de son oreille et il lui murmura d'une voix remplit de désir.

« Sais-tu combien il m'est difficile de ne pas t'étaler sur le comptoir et de dévorer chaque centimètre de ton délicieux corps ? Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai envie de te faire crier et de te faire voir des étoiles ? »

Ianto ne put retenir le gémissement qui sortit de ses lèvres, se qui rendit Jack encore un peu plus dingue, incapable de s'arrêter Jack se pencha de nouveau et prit la bouche de Ianto pour l'emmener dans un baiser passionné.

Le baiser devint de plus en plus affamé, leurs mains migrèrent sur leur corps essayant d'enlever toutes les barrières qui les gêner pour atteindre la peau sous les vêtements et qui les empêcher de faire l'amour, là sur le comptoir.

« PUTAIN BELLA ! » Le rugissement de colère les arrêta net, cela avait été aussi efficace qu'une bonne douche froide.

Un autre cri vint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je t'ai dit de NE JAMAIS M'APPELER BELLA ! »

Toujours haletants, Ianto et Jack réussirent à se détacher malgré la passion qui les consommait. Un grondement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de Jack, il était vraiment fatigué qu'on vienne toujours le déranger alors qu'il était occupé avec Ianto.

« Je crains qu'on va devoir s'habituer à être dérangé constamment. » Dit Ianto doucement.

Jack fit la moue, il finit par s'écarter de la tentation qu'était son gallois.

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas juste. J'aime passer du temps seul avec toi. » Gémit l'immortel.

Ianto rit et embrassa tendrement Jack sur le front.

« Tu veux vraiment passer du temps seul avec moi Cariad ?» Ianto sentit Jack hochait la tête, « Cariad, tu es le capitaine Jack Harkness, chef de Torchwood. Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver un moyen pour que l'on passe du temps ensemble. » Lui rappela affectueusement Ianto.

Jack se redressa, « Tu as raison, je peux te dire que rien ne m'empêchera de te faire l'amour au cours de la journée. Rien, sauf la fin du monde. »

Des bruits de combat vinrent à se faire entendre, Ianto donna un regard appuyé à Jack.

Un regard que Jack connaissait trop bien.

« Je vais aller régler ça. » Lui dit Jack en faisant la moue.

Il s'éloigna de Ianto et se rendit dans la chambre où il pouvait encore entendre les jumeaux se disputer.

« Oï, arrêter de vous battre tous les deux, vous venez de ruiner mon intimité avec Ianto. On était sur le point de...» Le grognement de Jack vint aux oreilles de Ianto.

« Beurk, beaucoup trop d'informations papa. » Crièrent Bell et James en même temps.

Ianto secoua la tête, il rougit quand il se rappela ce que lui et Jack étaient sur le point de faire.

« Je vais avoir beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui entre les jumeaux, Jack et les autres invités. Heureusement que Tosh sera là pour m'aider. » Marmonna Ianto dans sa barbe.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Tosh se réveilla à cause de la chaleur d'un corps contre son dos, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle vit un bras possessif entouré autour de sa taille. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé hier soir et avec qui elle partageait son lit.

Tosh paniqua, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée du pourquoi elle avait couché avec John, elle aurait pu coucher avec toutes les personnes qu'elle voulait mais il avait fallu qu'elle couche avec John Hart.

Bon, le sexe avec lui avait été incroyable et elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Elle n'avait juste aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Se mordant la lèvre, Tosh décida que la première étape était de sortir de ce lit, peu importe comment il était agréable de se réveiller avec quelqu'un à ses côtés, elle avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir tranquillement. Lentement elle souleva le bras qui entourait sa taille.

« Et où penses-tu aller ? La voix faible de John gronda à ses oreilles et en un battement de cils Tosh se retrouva sous le corps de John.

Regardant dans les yeux de Tosh, John y lut qu'elle avait peur.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas le mec le plus fiable du monde, mais il y a quelque chose avec toi Toshiko Sato qui me donne envie d'essayer. Alors qu'en dis-tu, un dîner, du vin et tu me laisses te séduire comme tu aurais dû l'être. » Demanda John.

Les yeux de Tosh s'adoucir un instant avant de se plisser.

« Même si je disais non, tu continuerais d'essayer à me ''séduire'' n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle savait parfaitement que John était comme Jack, il ne lâcherait jamais même si elle lui disait non.

John lui donna un sourire mauvais quand il lui répondit, « Oh tu vas devoir t'y faire bébé, tu peux être certaine qu'il va avoir de nombreuses répétitions de cette nuit dans l'avenir. »

« Très bien, mais tu vas devoir me séduire en y mettant les formes. » Avertit Tosh.

John baissa la tête et lui promit, « Oh crois-moi, je vais le faire. »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils dirent alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser, ils se perdirent de nouveau l'un de l'autre.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Même s'il était mort, Owen appréciait la chaleur de Diane contre son corps.

Diane avait dormi toute la nuit recroquevillée dans ses bras, et toute la nuit Owen l'avait regardé dormir pour la première fois depuis que Jack l'avait maudit, il ne lui en voulait plus et il était complètement heureux, la présence de Diane lui avait vraiment manqué.

« _Cependant j__e ne le dirai jamais à Jack, son ego est déjà bien assez grand._ » Pensa Owen.

Owen se contenta de laisser Diane dormir un peu plus, il n'était prêt à perdre sa chaleur maintenant.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Le Docteur n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre un petit déjeuner traditionnel, mais en regardant Donna et Rhys le faire il profita de ce rituel humain.

Cependant l'avertissement que lui avait donné Mickey ne quittait jamais son esprit, il ne voulait surtout pas que quelque chose arrive à la rousse. Elle était sans aucun doute ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'on appelait "meilleur ami", ce qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Et pendant qu'il regardait Donna et Rhys cuisinait ensemble, il se promit d'assurer coûte que coûte sa sécurité.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à avoir une conversation avec les jumeaux qui venait du futur.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Appuyé sur un coude, Jake regardait Mickey.

« Penses-tu que nous avons fait le bon choix en le disant au Docteur ? » Demanda-t-il à son amant.

Mickey comprenait les inquiétudes de son compagnon.

« Oui, nous avons bien fait, Donna est en danger et il faut espérer que le Docteur fera le bon choix. » Lui dit-il.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Comme à leur habitude, Ianto et Jack étaient les premiers à arriver à la base en compagnie des jumeaux.

« J'espère que Tosh va bien, elle est ici d'habitude. » Dit Ianto à Jack, en lui tendant une tasse de café.

« Mmm », gémit Jack quand il prit une longue gorgée de l'ambroisie qu'était le café de Ianto..

Le gémissement de James fit écho à celui de son père.

Ianto se contenta de sourire, secouant la tête avec tendresse et il se tourna vers Bell qui boudait dans son coin.

Bell boudait, parce qu'elle voulait une tasse de café aussi, mais elle n'y avait pas le droit. Une tasse qui dégageait une merveilleuse odeur fut placée devant ses yeux, son père avait pensé à elle et il lui avait préparé un chocolat chaud.

Ianto lui sourit et lui expliqua, « Ce n'est pas juste que tout le monde est droit à une boisson et pas toi, ce n'est pas du café mais j'espère que cela fera l'affaire. »

Prenant la tasse avec ses deux mains, Bell en respira l'odeur avant de prendre une gorgée, un gémissement de bonheur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait la boisson que son père lui avait faite avec émerveillement.

« Oublie le café, c'est le meilleur chocolat chaud que je n'ai jamais bu. Tu devras m'en faire tout le temps maintenant. » Dit Bella en faisant l'éloge de la boisson.

James ayant entendu ce que sa sœur venait de dire, lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait tort.

« Rien n'est meilleur que le café de Daddy ! Tu es simplement jalouse parce que tu n'y as pas le droit. » Lui dit James avec un petit air suffisant.

Bell plissa les yeux, « Tu es celui qui est jaloux, parce que Daddy m'a fait un fabuleux chocolat chaud et pas à toi. »

Elle lui tira la langue et James lui retourna la grimace.

Jack attrapa Ianto et le tira à côté de lui, le serrant dans ses bras après un rapide baiser. Ils regardèrent tous les deux, enlacés, la dispute des jumeaux devant eux.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Martha Jones n'était pas heureuse de s'être fait réveiller par le téléphone si tôt le matin, alors quand elle découvrit qui l'appelait aussi tôt elle avait été choqué. Et ça c'était vraiment un euphémisme. Elle connaissait l'homme par sa légende à l'UNIT et ce que le médecin lui avait dit lors de ses voyages avec lui.

Martha ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents regards à l'homme qui partageait la voiture avec elle, elle était nerveuse ce qui était naturel en sachant avec qui elle était.

Elle partageait en ce moment même une voiture avec le brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart.

L'inquiétude était une autre émotion que ressentait Martha, le fait qu'un membre de l'équipe de Torchwood, un membre de l'équipe de Jack avait acquis une technologie étrangère illégale et très dangereuse pour son propre profit. Cela rendrait inquiet n'importe qui.

« Allez-vous bien ? » Demanda le brigadier.

La douceur inattendue dans la question étonna Martha.

Martha réussit à donner à l'homme un petit sourire, « Je vais bien, j'espère seulement que l'on va arriver avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé à cause de la folie de Gwen. » Lui expliqua-t-elle.

Les yeux du brigadier se durcir à la mention du nom de Gwen.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur Miss Cooper ? » Demanda-t-il.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Martha, pendant quelques secondes elle fut tentée de lui dire qu'elle ne savait rien, mais elle repensa à l'avertissement du TARDIS. Alors elle dit au brigadier tout ce qu'elle savait sur Gwen Cooper pendant qu'ils faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à Cardiff.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Titia.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

John et Tosh arrivèrent une heure plus tard, il ne fut pas difficile de savoir ce qui les avait retenus au vue du sourire plus que prononcé sur le visage de John.

Quand Jack aperçut son ex-amant entrer dans le Hub au côté son génie de l'informatique, il eut envie de l'éloigner de Tosh pour la protéger de ce que John pourrait lui faire.

« _Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec John et lui rappelait que s'il blesse Tosh, il risque de le sentir passer._ » Se promit l'immortel.

Il protégeait chaque membre de son équipe, mais Ianto et Tosh avaient une place spéciale dans le cœur de Jack.

« _Il semble que je ne sois pas le seul qui va avoir une conversation avec John._ » Pensa Jack en jetant un rapide regard à son amant.

Jack s'étonna de voir John toujours aussi calme, alors que Ianto posait sur lui un regard de tueur.

L'immortel trouvait qu'un Ianto protecteur était vraiment attirant.

John frissonna aux regards qu'il reçut de Jack et de Ianto, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que Tosh représentait pour eux ?

« Désolé, nous sommes en retard. » S'excusa Tosh avec le rouge aux joues.

L'asiatique n'avait aucun doute que ses deux amis se doutaient du pourquoi elle était en retard.

« C'est bon Tosh, tu es arrivé avant Owen et le Docteur. » Lui dit Jack.

À l'exception de Ianto, Tosh était celle qui arrivait le plus tôt. D'ailleurs, sa bonne humeur l'empêchait de s'énerver pour des broutilles comme celle-ci.

Ianto vit le sourire de Jack et il sut que son amant avait envie d'annoncer à Tosh la grande nouvelle.

« Cariad, pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à Tosh la grande nouvelle. » Lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Heureux, Jack hocha rapidement la tête, ce qui fit penser à un chiot qui attendait qu'on joue avec lui.

Encerclant la taille de Ianto avec ses bras, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage, Jack se tourna vers Tosh et John.

« Ianto et moi allons-nous marier. » Annonça-t-il.

Tosh laissa échapper un cri de bonheur et elle se jeta sur le couple pour les serrer dans ses bras, elle était heureuse pour les deux hommes.

Ianto sourit et serra Tosh dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. » Lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

Après avoir relâché son étreinte sur Ianto, elle se tourna vers Jack pour lui donner un câlin. Tosh poussa un cri quane Jack la souleva du sol.

« Tu as intérêt de bien le traiter, sinon tu auras affaire à moi. » Lui grogna Tosh en guise d'avertissement.

Jack hocha la tête sachant que Tosh était vraiment protectrice avec Ianto. Elle finit par s'adoucir et lui sourit.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse pour Ianto et toi, vous méritez le bonheur. » Lui dit-elle.

« Toi aussi, même si c'est avec John que tu le trouves. Je serais heureux pour toi. » Murmura Jack dans ses cheveux.

Sa Toshiko méritait d'être heureuse et il semblait que John pouvait le faire.

« Hey eyes-candy » S'exclama John.

Ianto n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête que John lui vola un baiser.

« Merde John, éloigne-toi de mon Ianto ! » Cria Jack.

Jack lâcha Tosh et ramena Ianto près de lui, dans ses bras et loin de son ex.

En se remettant à côté de Tosh, John donna un petit sourire espiègle à Jack.

« Désolé compagnon, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. » Lui dit-il.

Tosh savait qu'elle aurait dû être dû être en colère contre John, surtout après ce qui s'était passé hier soir entre eux. Mais le visage de Jack était vraiment inestimable.

On pouvait lire différents sentiments sur le visage de Jack, mais la colère et la jalousie étaient ceux qui dominaient le plus.

John se pencha vers Tosh et il lui murmura :

« J'avais besoin d'une diversion pour que Jack te lâche, il faut que tu saches que je ne partage pas. »

Tosh ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois que quelqu'un est montré de la jalousie à son égard, c'était vraiment un sentiment agréable.

James et Bell restèrent silencieux, ils se réjouissaient de voir toutes les personnes qu'ils chérissaient heureuses. Cependant, la tristesse vint vite remplacer le bonheur, dans peu de temps leurs proches allaient devoir passer par une énorme douleur et ils ne pouvaient rien y changer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Owen entra dans la base. Les yeux de Jack, Ianto et Tosh s'écarquillèrent de choc quand ils aperçurent la personne qui accompagnait leur ami. Ils avaient toujours pensé que Diane était morte.

Le regard de Tosh se tourna rapidement vers les jumeaux.

« Tu savais qu'elle allait revenir. » Déclara-t-elle en pointant James du doigt.

James tourna les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard noir de Bell.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit et de toute façon tu ne peux rien prouver ! » Pleurnicha James avant de partir de la pièce.

Bell le regarda partir et secoua la tête, « _Je ne peux vraiment pas le laisser seul une minute._ »

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, quand elle leva les yeux Bell rencontra le regard doux de Tosh.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec James, il nous a vraiment rien dit. »

Bell soupira.

« C'est juste que la ligne du temps ne doit pas être changé, si elle change cela risque de faire beaucoup de dégâts. » Chuchota Bell.

Le cœur de Tosh se serra dans sa poitrine, si la moindre chose était changée dans ce temps cela pourrait avoir de terribles conséquences. Les jumeaux ne pourraient pas exister par exemple.

« Nous ne laisserons pas la ligne du temps changer. » Promit Tosh à la jeune femme.

Ianto sourit en s'approchant des deux femmes.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais est-ce que tu peux venir m'aider dans les archives Bell ? » Demanda Ianto à sa future fille.

Il s'était rappelé que la nuit dernière, Bell lui avait dit qu'ils travaillaient souvent ensemble dans les archives.

Bell lui donna un sourire éclatant, ce qui rappela à Tosh le sourire que Jack donnait souvent à Ianto.

« J'adorerai ! » Convenu Bell.

Jack regarda Ianto partir vers les archives avec Bell derrière lui, ce fut qu'après qu'ils soient disparu hors de sa vue que Jack se tourna vers Owen.

« Alors Diane est de retour. »

Jack ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait se sentir à ce sujet, quand elle était partie la première fois cela avait détruit Owen.

« Oui, elle est. »

Owen vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Jack, il comprit où son patron voulait en venir.

Diane qui était restée silencieuse, décida que c'était le bon pour prendre la parole.

« Vous devez savoir que cela à vraiment était difficile de quitter Owen, c'est la pire erreur de ma vie et on m'a donné une seconde chance. Alors je ne vais pas la laisser passer. » Lui dit Diane en parlant avec son cœur, des larmes brillant dans les yeux.

« Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, moi aussi je suis bêtement parti laissant Ianto seul et cela a été aussi l'une de mes nombreuses erreurs. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à me faire pardonner quand je suis rentré. » Jack sourit à Diane et à Owen, « Je suis heureux pour vous, avoir une deuxième chance n'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

« Merci Jack. » Lui dit Owen, cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

Le sourire de Jack est devenu quelque peu sournois

« Oh, Ianto et moi allons-nous marier. » Dit-il à Owen.

Owen gémit, « Putain, maintenant tu ne vas plus pouvoir garder tes mains loin du corps du Thé-Boy. »

Jack hocha juste la tête, « Ouais. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu et Diane rigola à leur raillerie, mais elle pouvait clairement voir que Owen était heureux pour Jack et Ianto.

L'ambiance tomba légèrement quand Tosh se joint à eux, « Quelqu'un a-t-il vu James et John ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Si John et James étaient partis quelque part ensemble, sans surveillance, cela ne pouvait que conduire à des problèmes.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Alors que tout le monde était occupé, John remarqua James se faufiler en dehors du Hub et il pouvait dire que quelque chose dérangeait le gamin.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, John décida de le suivre. James n'était pas parti loin, il s'était juste rendu à l'office du tourisme.

John allait demander à James ce qui n'allait pas, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Mickey et Jake.

Mickey regarda James et lui demanda.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ouais qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » Répéta John en sautant sur le bureau à côté de James.

« Si tu savais que quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose de vraiment mauvais mais cette chose est vraiment importante pour l'avenir. Est-ce que tu essaierais de l'arrêter ? » Murmura James doucement.

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Cela dépend de l'importance de l'événement. » Lui dit John en essayant d'en faire dire plus à James.

Avant que James ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le bureau bougea légèrement et le bruit d'une explosion arriva à leurs oreilles. Jake regarda rapidement James et vit la douleur sur son visage.

Le corps de James trembla violemment quand il ressentit la douleur de sa soeur, le lien se rompit et des larmes tombèrent des yeux bleus de James.

« Je ne peux plus sentir Bell. Elle est partie. » Pleura James.

Et au moment où John comprit de quoi James parlait, il paniqua parce que Bell était avec Ianto.

« _S'il vous plaît, faîtes que rien de grave ne soit arrivé. Jack ne survivra pas s'il perd Ianto._ » Pria John silencieusement.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

_Quelques instants plus tôt_

Ianto était reconnaissant que Bell soit venue l'aider avec les dossiers, il avait pris beaucoup de retard à cause du drame qu'avait été le mariage de Gwen et tout ce qui s'était passé après.

« Je suis très reconnaissant pour ton aide, la dernière fois que j'ai laissé Jack ''m'aider'', j'ai passé une semaine à tout remettre en ordre. » Bell et Ianto partagèrent un rire, Bell savait parfaitement comment son père était avec le rangement. « On va pouvoir y aller, laisse-moi juste récupérer ces dossiers. » Dit Ianto en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

La peur remplie Bell et un cri sortit de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

« Daddy, attends ! »

Mais il était trop tard, Ianto avait déjà soulevé les dossiers et leurs yeux se posèrent sur la petite technologie qui c'était mise en marche.

L'instinct paternel prit le dessus rapidement, Ianto jeta les dossiers et se précipita vers sa fille. Il connaissait cette technologie et il ne leur restait que quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'explose.

**Tic**

Ianto atteignit Bell et saisit le bras de sa fille.

**Tic**

Ianto agrippa le bras de Bell le plus fort possible et courut aussi vite que possible.

**Tic**

Ianto se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait couru aussi vite, c'était le jour de Canary Warf.

**Tic**

Ianto et Bell se mirent derrière une étagère remplirent de classeur.

**Tic**

Ianto sut parfaitement qu'il n'avait plus le temps, il s'enveloppa alors autour de Bell de manière protectrice, pour la protéger de l'explosion du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

**Tic**

_« Je suis désolé Jack »_. Pensa Ianto en laissant couler une seule larme.

**Boom !**

De la douleur et puis plus rien.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Jack était inquiet, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Je vais aller voir Ianto et Bell, elle pourrait savoir où James est allé. » Informa Jack aux autres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les archives.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, une explosion secoua le Hub et la peur monta en Jack quand il se rendit compte qu'elle venait des archives.

« IANTO !»

Le nom fut crié avec désespoir, cri qui fut repris par le TARDIS.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Le Docteur, Donna et Rhys étaient sur le chemin du Hub, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent atteindre la base ils furent accueilli par des amis chers au Docteur.

« Docteur. » Cria une voix que le Docteur n'avait plus entendue depuis longtemps.

Avec un sourire joyeux, le Docteur se tourna vers l'un de ses plus vieux amis.

« Alistair, Martha qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

Le sourire du Docteur tomba, quelque chose tracassait son vieil ami.

Le brigadier rencontra le regard du Docteur, il fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas lui la personne qui causait du souci à son ami.

« Nous devons aller à votre TARDIS, il semble qu'un membre de l'équipe de Jack Harkness s'ait procuré une technologie dangereuse sur le marché noir. »

« Qui ? » Demanda le Docteur, dont la bonne humeur avait laissé place à une colère froide.

Il avait une bonne idée de quel membre de l'équipe cela pouvait être.

Martha décida de répondre à la place d'Alistair, « Gwen Cooper. »

À l'entente du nom, la respiration de Rhys s'arrêta, Donna glissa sa main dans la sienne. Rhys lui donna un faible sourire en retour avant de tourner son attention vers la discussion qui se tenait à côté d'eux.

Avant que le Docteur ne puisse répondre, ils entendirent le cri de douleur et de détresse du TARDIS.

« Nous devons aller au Hub, MAINTENANT ! » Grogna le Docteur.

Le Docteur ressentit la douleur comme si c'était la sienne, ses deux cœurs battaient frénétiquement et ils savaient quelles étaient les personnes qui avaient été blessé, Ianto et Bell.

Le Docteur regarda Martha et la jeune femme se rendit compte que le Docteur souffrait.

« Je crains que Miss Cooper ait déjà mis son plan en action et Jack va avoir besoin de moi et du soutien de Martha. Alistair je te laisse t'occuper de Gwen. »

Il avait besoin de se rendre dans le Hub pour s'assurer que Ianto et Bell allaient bien.

Le brigadier hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire sinistre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de Miss Cooper. »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Au moment où elle ressentit la douleur de son fils, elle laissa sortir le feu qui était en elle. Le sol et l'air devinrent brûlants autour d'elle, quelqu'un avait osé faire du mal à son fils.

« Ils vont payer. » Promit-elle.

Le feu engloutit son corps et elle disparue.

* * *

**À la prochaine !**

**Titia.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

_Des rires enfantins se faisaient entendre dans la plaine verdoyante, l'eau des cascades s'écrasait dans les piscines d'eau cristallines en contrebas, l'air était pur épargné de toute pollution et la seule chose qui venait entacher l'air, était la fumée qui se dégageait des quelques feus qui brûlaient. C'était un paysage féerique et ce lieu était la maison des quatre éléments. _

_C'était la maison des fées. C'était la maison de l'Esprit de la Terre et de sa cour.__  
_

_Des yeux bleus regardaient avec étonnement le feu qui dansait dans sa main, un petit rire sortit de la gorge de l'enfant et avec un grand sourire il leva les yeux vers la femme qui le regardait._

_« Maman, regarde. » Il tendit fièrement ses petites mains, lui montrant le feu qui dansait à l'intérieur._

_Des pupilles de couleurs bleues avec des reflets vert et argent le regardèrent tendrement._

_« C'est bien Ianto, tu as très bien appris tes leçons. Mais n'oublie pas que tu fais partie du peuple des Esprits de la Terre, les éléments font partie de nous comme nous somme une partie d'eux. »_

_Ianto hocha la tête, « Je m'en souviendrais maman. » Lui promit-il._

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Pour Jack, les minutes qui suivirent l'explosion durèrent une éternité. Alors qu'il allait descendre dans les archives, Owen, Diane et Tosh l'arrêtèrent avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre les archives. Ils essayèrent de le calmer, mais Jack était beaucoup trop inquiet pour son futur mari et pour sa fille. Il trouva la force de bouger, même avec trois personnes accrochées à lui.

« Merde Jack, arrête-toi et pense un instant. Nous n'avons aucune idée des dommages que l'explosion a causés à la structure. Ne te précipite pas là-bas, ou tu pourrais causer encore un peu plus de dommages. » Gronda Owen en essayant de ramener son chef à la raison.

Jack rencontra les yeux d'Owen, le médecin fut reconnaissant de ne pas pouvoir pleurer quand il aperçut les yeux bleus larmoyants de Jack.

« Je ne peux pas le perdre Owen, surtout pas maintenant. » Murmura Jack d'une voix triste.

Jack ne serait d'aucune utilité dans cet état, Owen ne pouvait pas lui reprocher mais il fallait quelqu'un pour donner des ordres. Lui, il en était pas capable.

« Écoutes-moi Harkness, ce satané Thé-Boy t'aime trop et rien ne pourra venir l'arracher de toi. Ce mec a plus de vie qu'un chat, alors la mort ne prendra pas Ianto Jones surtout pas quand tu es ici en train d'attendre pour lui.» Lui cria Owen.

Malgré tout ce qui se passait, Jack lui sourit.

« Tu as raison, Ianto ne va pas me quitter surtout quand je ne suis pas prêt à le perdre. Nous avons un mariage à organiser après tout, est-ce que tu penses que Ianto voudra porter une robe de mariée ? »

Owen gémit, « Merci, maintenant cette image ne sortira jamais de ma tête. »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

_Elle regarda son fils qui était à genoux devant elle._

_ « Tu veux partir ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_Peu importe combien elle essayait, elle était sûre que son fils pouvait entendre la douleur dans sa voix._

_« Oui maman. Récemment j'ai eu des rêves, j'ai rêvé d'un homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré et je dois le trouver. Les anciens pensent que c'est mon compagnon. » _

_Ianto ne voulait pas partir, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'appel de son compagnon était beaucoup trop fort._

_Un léger sourire se plaça sur le visage de la femme._

_ « Très bien mon fils, tu as ma permission. Cependant, n'oublie pas que tu dois rester dans ta forme humaine jusqu'à ce que toi et ton compagnon soient liés. » Lui rappela-t-elle._

_Il hocha la tête et lui sourit alors qu'il se relevait._

_« Merci mère. »_

_Elle se mit debout et embrassa son fils._

_« Je prie pour que tu trouves ton compagnon mon cher Ianto. »_

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

« Hey doc, on voudrait un peu d'aide ! » Appela John, alors que lui et Jake aidaient James à entrer dans le Hub.

Quand James s'était écroulé suite à la perte du lien avec sa sœur, l'inquiétude avait submergé John.

« James ! » Jack se précipita auprès de son fils, « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Exigea-t-il de savoir.

John rencontra le regard de son ex-amant.

« Les jumeaux partagent un lien télépathique, ce qui est arrivé à Bell l'a mis en état de choc. » Lui expliqua-t-il quand il s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Jack ne savait pas comment les aider « _Merde !_ » Pensa-t-il.

Ses yeux parcoururent le Hub à la recherche de quelque chose et ses yeux tombèrent sur le TARDIS. « _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?_ »

Il posa son regard sur John.

« Emmène James sur le canapé, Owen vient avec moi. » Ordonna Jack.

Il attendit que John dépose James sur le canapé, ensuite il se dirigea vers le TARDIS mais il se rendit compte que Mickey le suivait.

« Et où penses-tu aller Mickey Mouse ? » Demanda-t-il.

Mickey plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Jack.

« Avec toi, tu vas avoir besoin de toute l'aide que tu peux obtenir. » Souligna Mickey.

Mickey avait raison, il sortit alors la clé du TARDIS qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche et entra dans la boîte de police bleue.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide jeune fille pour aller sauver Ianto et Bell, je ne peux pas les perdre. » Dit Jack au TARDIS.

La douleur du TARDIS se mélangeait à la sienne.

« _Je vais t'aider mon capitaine, je suis désolé mais cela devait se produire. Crois-moi Jack quand je te dis que Ianto et toi seraient toujours ensemble._ » Dit le TARDIS en espérant apaiser Jack.

« Que veux-tu dire par toujours ? » Demanda Jack.

Mais le TARDIS ne lui répondit pas.

Ceux qui étaient resté à l'intérieur dans de la base regardèrent le TARDIS disparaître, ils prièrent et espérèrent sincèrement que tout irait bien.

Personne ne remarqua la glace qui commençait à se former dans la base.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Une pluie battante s'abattait sur Cardiff, réduisant grandement la visibilité ce qui empêchait Martha de conduire. Elle fut reconnaissante d'atteindre enfin l'office de tourisme.

Le Docteur, Donna, Rhys et Martha se battirent contre le vent pour atteindre la porte du bureau.

« Mais d'où sort cette tempête ? » Cria Martha pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

La pluie et le tonnerre vinrent accompagner le vent.

Un sentiment de crainte prit possession du corps de Docteur.

« C'est très mauvais. »

Le Docteur ne connaissait qu'une seule race qui pouvait contrôler la météo et créer une tempête comme celle-ci.

« Nous avons besoin d'aller à l'intérieur maintenant ! » Cria le Docteur alors que la grêle commençait à tomber dehors.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Quand Diane posa son regard autour d'elle, elle remarqua la glace qui avait envahi la base.

« Les gars, vous devrez venir voir ça. » Appela-t-elle.

John, Jake et Tosh se retournèrent et leurs mâchoires s'ouvrirent de choc quand ils virent la glace engloutissant le Hub.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » Murmura Tosh.

Tosh courut jusqu'à ses ordinateurs et commença une numérisation de la base, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait.

« Ce n'est pas seulement la base, il semblerait que toute la région soit victime d'une forte tempête. Il y a des tremblements de terre violent qui ont entraîné des alertes pour des débuts d'éruption volcanique. » Tosh n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe. » Grogna John.

Une voix inattendue leur répondit, « Quelque chose de très mauvais et cela ne va faire qu'empirer. » Leur dit James du canapé où il était assis.

Tosh se tourna vers James, ses yeux se remplirent d'inquiétude.

« James, tu sais ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

James hocha la tête, « C'est ma grand-mère et elle n'est pas heureuse. »

Jake, John, Diane et Tosh se demandèrent tous la même chose, mais qui était cette grand-mère ?

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

_Quand ses yeux bleus croisèrent les yeux de Jack, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le sol de l'entrepôt, Ianto sut immédiatement que c'était l'homme de ses rêves. Il avait vraiment envie d'embrasser ses lèvres si tentantes, il voulait que cet homme lui fasse tout découvrir et il voulait marquer cet homme comme sien._

_Seulement, il ne le pouvait pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas trahir Lisa comme ça. Certes, elle n'était pas son compagnon, mais il tenait à elle et il voulait vraiment l'aider à redevenir humaine._

_« Je devrais y aller. » Dit-il._

_Ce fut les mots les plus difficiles qu'il eut à dire et ce fut encore plus difficile de s'éloigner de son compagnon._

_Mais il fut quand même heureux quand Jack lui offrit un emploi, son compagnon le voulait près de lui._

_Cependant au fil du temps, la joie à commencer à s'estomper alors qu'il regardait Jack flirtait constamment avec Gwen Cooper. Son compagnon ne voulait pas de lui et c'était la plus horrible des douleurs._

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Ce fut la sensation du feu sur sa peau qui força Ianto à ouvrir les yeux, il essaya de se souvenir des événements et pourquoi il était allongé sur le sol. Il refoula la brume qui entourait son esprit et essaya de se lever, il leva un sourcil quand il s'aperçut que les flammes faisaient un bouclier autour de lui et de sa fille.

« Merci. » Chuchota Ianto aux flammes.

Il tendit la main vers elle et la chaleur des flammes vint caresser sa paume.

Ianto tourna alors son attention vers Bell et son cœur s'arrêta un moment à la vue du corps inerte de sa fille, elle n'était qu'à seulement quelques centimètres de lui et du sang coulait d'une plaie au-dessus de son œil gauche.

Malgré la douleur qui lui parcourait le corps, Ianto rejoint sa fille et un énorme soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit le pouls de sa fille.

« _Fils de Gaïa, nous vous avons protégé. Vous et votre enfant_. » Chuchota le feu dans l'esprit de Ianto.

Ianto reposa son corps contre une étagère encore debout.

« Je vous remercie encore une fois, vous nous avez sauvés. »

« _Nous souhaitons l'avoir fait, nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Vous étiez mort Ianto Jones._ » Lui dit tristement l'esprit du feu.

Ianto leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Je ne comprend pas, je ne suis pas mort ? » Souligna Ianto.

« _La mort ne vous a pas véritablement pris, quelque chose vous a ramené et c'est lié à l'homme qui ne peut pas mourir. L'enfant de la Terre et l'homme de la vie deviendront qu'une seule personne et ils ne seront jamais séparés._ »

C'était son plus grand désir, pouvoir rester auprès de Jack jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ne jamais le quitter.

Il voulait poser d'autre question, mais il fut coupé par le TARDIS qui se matérialisa dans les archives.

« _Votre compagnon est arrivé, nous vous laissons entre ses mains._ » Dit l'esprit du feu avant de disparaître.

Au moment où le TARDIS finit de se matérialiser, Jack ouvrit brusquement la porte et ses yeux scannèrent la pièce et il repéra Ianto et Bell.

« Ianto, j'arrive. » Cria-t-il en courant vers eux, se frayant un chemin dans les décombres.

Mickey et Owen étaient justes derrière lui.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Le Docteur, Donna, Martha et Rhys étaient trempés jusqu'aux os quand ils rentrèrent dans le Hubs. Leurs dents claquaient à cause du froid et ils frottaient leur corps pour gagner un peu de chaleur.

Donna regarda autour d'elle et vit la glace qui avait envahi la base.

« Vous avez décidé de redécorer ? J'aurais décidé de faire autre chose qu'une grotte de glace mais bon, c'est vous qui décidez. »

La remarque de donna reçut de nombreux sourires et cela allégea quelque peu la tension.

Le Docteur redevint vite sérieux et il leur demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il posa sa question à Tosh et elle lui expliqua tous les événements qui avaient eu lieu pendant son absence.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Quand Jack atteint finalement Ianto, ses yeux bleus examinèrent chaque centimètre du corps de son amant. Il ne vit que quelques coupures et des ecchymoses qui paraissaient assez méchantes, mais à part ça Ianto semblait en bonne santé. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Bell et il se gela à la vue du sang.

« Jack, elle est vivante. » Apaisa Ianto.

Jack hocha la tête, « Viens, on va t'emmener dans le TARDIS. » Murmura-t-il.

Il voulait que Ianto et Bell soient en sécurité à l'intérieur du TARDIS.

Owen s'approcha deux et examina rapidement Ianto et Bell.

« C'est bon, ils peuvent être déplacés. Emmenez-les dans le TARDIS. »

Jack souleva facilement Ianto dans ses bras, le gallois lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Je te porte, ne pense même pas à t'en plaindre. S'il te plaît. » Plaida Jack.

Ianto se détendit dans les bras de son fiancé et le laissa le porter.

Mickey, sous l'œil vigilant de Jack et de Ianto, aida Owen à porter Bell.

En faisant attention, Jack, Mickey et Owen revinrent vers le TARDIS, déposant leur précieux paquet à l'intérieur.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Une forte chaleur remplit soudainement le Hub.

Une colonne de feu apparut au beau milieu de la base, ils regardèrent tous le phénomène avec inquiétude.

Le feu disparut et laissa place à une très belle femme. Elle avait des cheveux brun clair tiré en arrière, une frange de cheveux cachait des yeux de couleur bleue où il y avait des reflets vert et argent. La rage était le seul sentiment qui était visible sur son beau visage, visage où on pouvait distinguer des oreilles d'elfe. Mais ce qui choquait le plus chez cette femme, c'était les ailes qu'elle avait dans le dos.

« Où est mon fils ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix puissante.

Le Docteur se dirigea vers la femme, « Gaia, s'il vous plaît calmez-vous. »

Le regard de Gaia se posa sur le Docteur.

« Seigneur du temps, je vous tiens en haute estime pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon monde, mais je ne vais pas me calmer. Je veux savoir où est mon fils et qui est la personne qui l'a tuée.» Gronda-t-elle. « Dites-moi ou alors la terre connaîtra ma colère. »


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Le Docteur sut tout de suite que les paroles de Gaïa n'étaient pas une menace, mais une promesse.

« S'il vous plaît Gaïa, calmez-vous. On s'occupe déjà de la personne responsable de cela. » Lui dit le Docteur, essayant de la raisonner par tous les moyens.

Gaïa secoua la tête, « Non, une personne a osé porter préjudice à mon fils et les seules personnes qui peuvent sanctionner le coupable sont le compagnon de mon fils et moi. Dites-moi Seigneur du temps la vie de cette personne vaut-elle le monde entier ? » Demanda Gaïa.

Le Docteur rencontra le regard d'acier de Gaïa

« Non, cela ne vaut pas le coup. Mais votre décision pourrait causer encore plus de souffrance à votre fils, son compagnon et leurs enfants. » Lui dit calmement le Docteur.

L'esprit de la Terre était sans voix et cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

« Des enfants ? » Réussit-elle à dire au bout d'un moment.

Le Docteur montra James de la main et le jeune homme s'approcha de sa grand-mère.

« Salut grand-mère. » Lui dit James en lui offrant un sourire.

Gaïa ne pouvait que le regarder, les yeux écarquillaient.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

À l'intérieur du TARDIS, Jack s'agitait autour de Ianto alors que Owen examinait Bell.

Ianto prit le visage de Jack dans ses mains.

« Jack, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

Il avait ressenti la présence de sa mère, dès que celle-ci était apparue dans le Hub et il ne voulait pas que Jack soit confronté si violemment à son secret, surtout sans qu'il ait la chance de lui dire la vérité.

Jack commença à paniquer immédiatement.

« Tu es blessé. Je vais aller chercher Owen… » Jack ne pût finir sa phrase que Ianto le coupa avec un baiser.

Le baiser dura le temps que Jack se calme, Ianto s'écarta et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Jack et il lâcha se qu'il aurait dû lui raconter il y a bien longtemps.

« Jack, je suis le fils de Gaïa l'Esprit de la Terre. »

Jack regarda Ianto pendant un petit moment avant de lui sourire.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais spécial Yan, ce que je ne savais pas c'était comment tu l'étais. »

Ianto n'y croyait pas, Jack le prenait vraiment bien alors qu'il lui avait menti sur sa véritable nature.

« Tu acceptes vraiment bien ma condition, je ne m'en plains pas mais pourquoi ? » Souligna Ianto.

« Ianto, je suis un agent du temps qui vient du 51ème siècle et qui a été rendu immortel par un Seigneur du temps qui voyage dans une boîte bleue. Nous protégeons le monde contre les menaces extraterrestres, nous avons un dinosaure en guise d'animal de compagnie, nous avons aussi un médecin qui est mort et on vient de rencontrer nos jumeaux qui viennent du futur. Donc je pense que je peux gérer à propos de ta mère. » Lui répondit Jack avant d'appuyer un doux baiser sur le nez de Ianto.

Jack avait raison.

« Je suis désolé, pendant une seconde j'ai douté que tu puisses gérer la nouvelle. J'avais peur que tu te détournes de moi à cause de mes filiations. » Admit doucement Ianto.

Le regard de Jack se ramollit.

« Ianto, rien ne me détournera de toi. Je t'aime, être avec toi me rend meilleur, tu aurais pu être le fils du Maître que je voudrais encore me marier avec toi. » Lui murmura doucement Jack, en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Ianto lui rendit le baiser, en essayant de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Dans un petit restaurant, assise à une table, Gwen souriait. Elle prenait son petit déjeuner accompagné d'une tasse de café, à cette heure-ci Ianto avait dû trouver la petite surprise qu'elle lui avait laissée.

« _J'ai juste besoin d'attendre encore quelques heures, ensuite je me rendrai à la base et j'irai réconforter Jack. Une fois dans mes bras, il oubliera ce stupide Thé-boy et il serra complètement à moi et rien qu'à moi. » _Pensa Gwen.

Elle ne montrait aucun remords pour les dommages qu'elle avait causés.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas une jeune femme blonde qui la fixait à la table voisine, de la haine lui sortant des yeux.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Des yeux bleus regardèrent la ruelle vide, il était enfin arrivé.

« Cardiff au 21ème siècle, cela n'a vraiment pas changé. Maintenant si j'étais une chienne doublée d'être une traître, où serais-je ? » Grogna l'homme, sa rage à peine contenue.

Il se rappelait parfaitement ce jour, c'était le jour où il avait failli perdre son compagnon et leur fille bien-aimée.

Gwen Cooper allait souffrir, il ferait tout pour.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

En entrant dans la salle de commandes du TARDIS, Owen jeta un coup d'œil à Mickey, Jack et Ianto. Ils attendaient tous les trois des nouvelles de Bell.

« Je viens de finir d'examiner Bell. » Leur dit Owen.

Jack et Ianto se séparèrent légèrement mais Jack garda ses bras autour de la taille de Ianto.

« Et bien, comment est-elle ? » Demanda Jack en mode papa inquiet.

Ianto était dans le même état que Jack, ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétudes.

« Bell, va être très bien grâce au TARDIS. J'ai pu faire un scan complet de son corps et elle ne souffre d'aucune blessure interne, elle aura juste un gros mal de tête quand elle se réveillera. » Expliqua Owen, il vit Jack et Ianto se détendre tout de suite.

Owen tourna son attention vers Ianto, « Maintenant Thé-Boy c'est à ton tour d'être ausculté. »

Ianto ouvrit la bouche pour refuser et dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de soins médicaux, mais Jack tourna vers lui des yeux suppliant.

« S'il te plaît Ianto, laisse Owen regarder si tout va bien, s'il te plaît. » Supplia Jack, le regard rempli d'inquiétude.

En voyant son amant si inquiet à son sujet, Ianto donna son accord.

« Ok Cariad. » Il embrassa Jack doucement sur les lèvres.

« Bon on arrête l'eau de rose, vous pourrez continuer plus tard quand je ne serai pas là et après que j'ai vérifié sur Ianto. » Dit Owen.

Jack contempla Ianto.

« Quand Owen aura fini, je prévois de te donner mon propre bilane de santé. » Ronronna l'immortel à l'oreille du gallois, provoquant un rougissement chez Ianto.

« Sont-ils toujours comme ça ? » Demanda Mickey à Owen, alors qu'ils regardaient Jack et Ianto interagir l'un avec l'autre.

Owen secoua la tête, « Bien sûr que non, parfois ils sont bien pires. »

Mickey ne pouvait que gémir, « Super, qui pouvait savoir que le capitaine Fracasse pouvait être si ringard. »

« Hey, c'est le capitaine Beau-gosse. » Cria Jack en réussissant à se détacher de son délicieux amant.

Ianto leva un sourcil, « Capitane Beau-gosse ? » Demanda-t-il à Jack

Jack fit un sourire à Ianto, « Est-ce qu'il me convient ? C'est beaucoup mieux que Capitaine Fracasse. »

Ianto sourit tendrement à Jack, heureux de voir son amant si heureux.

« Je pense que je vais m'en tenir à Cariad. »

Jack rayonna, « J'aime ce surnom, c'est le meilleur de tous. Maintenant j'ai juste besoin d'en trouver un pour toi, l"homme au costume ? » Essaya-t-il.

Ianto le dévisagea sérieusement, essayant de voir si Jack blaguait.

« Continue à chercher. »

« Bon, tu lui trouveras un surnom plus tard après que je l'ai ausculté.» Grogna Owen derrière eux.

Jack se tourna vers Ianto, « Il est temps de vérifier si tout va bien chez vous Monsieur Jones, mais laissez-en moi sinon je n'aurai plus rien à regarder. »

Owen et Mickey gémirent de dépit de nouveau.

« Croyez-moi Capitaine, vous êtes le seul à vouloir faire cette partie du travail. » Lui dit Owen, un froncement de sourcil sur son visage.

« Bien, alors il vaut mieux que je ne prenne personne en train de mater mon Ianto. » Leur dit Jack sérieusement.

Jack était possessif et il n'aimait pas qu'on flirte, qu'on touche, qu'on mate ou même qu'on touche Ianto. Personne à part lui.

Pendant un bref moment, Owen craignit pour la vie de Gwen, il avait tout de suite su que c'était elle qui était derrière tout ça. Il se doutait aussi que je Jack ne montrerai aucune pitié envers elle, surtout qu'elle avait failli tuer un membre de l'équipe et une jeune femme innocente.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Gaïa regarda son petit-fils, quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui c'était comme s'il n'était pas de ce temps.

« De quel temps êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

« Je ne peux te le dire, à cause des lignes du temps. » Dit James, en regardant sa grand-mère avec air désolé.

Gaïa ne pouvait pas aller contre les lois du temps, elle se contenta alors de demander.

« Mais tu sais qui sont les responsables de tout ça, est-ce qu'ils vont recevoir la peine appropriée ? » Elle ne voulait rien savoir d'autre, juste ça.

« Mon père, le vrai compagnon de prince Ianto, ne va avoir aucune pitié pour faire payer le responsable de ce crime. » Lui dit James plus sérieusement possible.

Gaïa baissa la tête, « J'en prends note jeune homme, mais ma colère sur la terre va continuer jusqu'au moment où les personnes responsables de ça seront arrêtés. » Les mit-elle en garde.« Maintenant, je veux savoir où est mon fils ? »

John répondit, « En ce moment, il est dans le TARDIS. Il obtient les soins médicaux dont il a besoin. »

Gaïa porta son attention sur le Docteur, « Et où est votre TARDIS ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Le Docteur lui donna un petit sourire penaud, « Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Lui dit-il.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Le brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart ferma les boutons de son uniforme alors qu'il faisait face à la tempête, le temps à Cardiff était vraiment changeant.

« _Cela ne doit rien dire de bon._ »

Alistair craignait que les changements climatiques drastiques étaient liés au plan de Gwen Cooper, pour se débarrasser de Ianto Jones.

« J'ai le sentiment que je vais devoir la protéger, afin qu'elle puisse faire face aux accusations criminelles dont elle est l'objet. » Dit Alistair, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas mais il le ferait s'il en était obligé.

Un jeune soldat de l'UNIT vint à la rencontre d'Alistair, Ross Jenkins s'il se souvenait bien.

Ross lui donna un salut militaire et lui fit part de ses conclusions, « Monsieur, nous avons repéré Mlle Cooper. »

« Bon travaille Jenkins. »

S'il pouvait obtenir Gwen en premier, il en serait heureux. « _Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de chose._ »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que deux autres personnes se dirigeaient vers Gwen Copper et personne ne savait qui allait arriver en premier.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Ignorant le danger qu'elle courait, Gwen quitta le restaurant.

Il était temps d'aller réconforter Jack.

Perdu dans ses pensées où elle se voyait enfin dans les bras de Jack, elle ne remarqua pas la jeune femme blonde qui la suivait. Enfin, pas jusqu'à que la blonde la traîne dans une ruelle sombre.

« Qui diable êtes-vous ? » Exigea de savoir Gwen en tirant son arme hors de son étui.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de la frapper et la plaqua contre le mur, son bras sur son cou empêchant Gwen de respirer.

« Mon nom est Jenny, aujourd'hui tu as essayé de tuer ma meilleure amie et mon futur beau-père. Si je le pouvais je serais heureuse de te trancher la gorge et laisser les Weevils te bouffer, mais cette vengeance n'est pas la mienne. Non, Gwen Cooper je ne vais rien te faire. Ceci est juste un avertissement, ton obsession va entraîner ta chute et elle serra violente. » Siffla la blonde à l'oreille de Gwen.

Jenny continua à maintenir la pression sur le cou de Gwen quelques secondes de plus, avant de la lâcher.

Gwen tomba à terre, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Jenny se mit à genoux devant elle.

« Ton obsession pour Jack, un homme qui n'a jamais et ne sera jamais le tien, t'a coûté un homme qui pourtant t'aimait vraiment et la confiance de tes coéquipiers. Tu es allé trop loin en allant acheter une technologie extraterrestre sur le marché noir, cela te coûtera ta liberté et surement ta vie aussi. Tu as même essayé de prendre la vie d'un de tes coéquipiers qui était aussi ton ami, et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est la personne que Jack aime. Tu as tout risqué, vraiment tout. Alors dis-moi Gwen, est-ce que cela en vaut vraiment le coup ? Est-ce que cela vaut le coup d'avoir les mains tachées de sang pour un amour qui est à sens unique ? Est-ce que Jack va te pardonner d'avoir tué son fiancé ?» Exigea de savoir Jenny.

Gwen regarda la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr que Jack me pardonnera, je suis la personne dont il est amoureux. Ianto n'est juste un mec que Jack utilise lorsqu'il a besoin d'un peu de compagnie, rien de plus et il n'a pas voulu partir alors j'ai utilisé tous les moyens que j'avais en ma disposition pour m'assurer qu'il parte. C'est la faute de Ianto, il n'avait pas à se mettre entre Jack et son véritable amour, moi.»

Jenny regarda Gwen avec dégoût, « Alors tout ce qui va t'arriver, tu l'auras mérité. Mon seul regret, c'est que ce ne soit pas moi qui te donne ce que tu mérites. »

Jenny recula et donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Gwen, ce qui la fit s'écraser au sol.

« Tu m'as frappé ! » Hurla Gwen.

Personne ne frappait Gwen Cooper et s'en tirait sans aucune blessure.

Jenny sourit à la femme à terre.

« Tu peux me faire confiance, tu auras bien pire dans peu de temps. » Dit-elle à Gwen en quittant la ruelle.

Gwen était tellement en colère que quelqu'un l'ait frappé de nouveau, qu'elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit le clic d'une arme qu'elle releva la tête.

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness se tenait devant elle, son fidèle Webley à la main.

« Tu as essayé de tuer mon Ianto et c'est une chose que je ne te pardonnerai jamais. » Grogna Jack.

Gwen regarda Jack avec crainte, ce n'était pas le pistolet ou les mots qu'il avait prononcé qui lui faisait peur. Non, c'était plutôt ses yeux remplis de haine.

À cet instant, elle était certaine que Jack pourrait la tuer sans aucun remords.

« Jack, pardonne-moi s'il te plaît. » Supplia Gwen, elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Jack la fixa insensible à ses mots.

« Il est trop tard pour le pardon, Surtout pas alors que tu as essayé de tuer Ianto. Penses-tu vraiment que je t'aurais laissé entrer dans mon lit après que Ianto ait disparu ? Si Ianto avait été tué, alors il n'y aurait rien qui me retiendrait sur cette planète, Ianto est mon cœur et mon âme, il est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis revenu et tu as honnêtement pensé que toi, tu aurais été assez pour me garder, que tu aurais pu prendre sa place dans ma vie et dans mon cœur ? Tu es encore plus folle que je l'avais pensé. » Lui grogna Jack.

Gwen secoua la tête, son cœur se brisait au mot froid de Jack.

« Non, tu ne veux pas dire ça. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, mais s'il te plaît souviens-toi que tu as besoin de moi. Tu m'aimes ! » Pleura Gwen de désespoir.

Jack secoua la tête.

« Ma plus grande erreur a été de t'embaucher, mais c'est quelque chose que je peux changer. » Gronda Jack en pointant son arme sur elle.

* * *

**Petit rappel : Jenny est la fille du Docteur, si mes souvenirs sont bon elle apparaît dans la saison 04 de Doctor Who.**

**À la prochaine.**

**Titia**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Les yeux de Gwen se remplirent de larmes, elle ne pouvait pas lâchait le canon de l'arme qui était pointé sur sa tête.

« S'il te plaît Jack, ne fais pas ça. Je te connais et tu n'es pas un meurtrier, j'ai juste fait une erreur. Je suis allé trop loin j'en suis consciente, mais je voulais que tu prennes conscience que toi et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et je vais devoir vivre le reste de ma vie avec la culpabilité de la mort de Ianto. Mais s'il te plaît Jack, donne-moi une autre chance. Tu verras que c'est moi ton âme sœur et que ce n'était pas Ianto» Plaida-t-elle.

« Ianto n'est pas mort. » Grogna Jack, « Et arrête de penser que tu es la seule personne sur cette terre à me connaître, parce que la seule personne qui sait tout de moi est Ianto.»

Gwen sentit son cœur se briser, Jack était prêt à tout pour Ianto. Il était même prêt à la tuer.

« Cariad ne le fait pas. » Une voix galloise plus que familière se fit entendre dans la ruelle.

Jack et Gwen se tournèrent tous les deux de choc vers cette voix.

« Ianto, tu ne devrais pas être ici chéri. » Jack ne voulait vraiment pas que Ianto voie de nouveau ce côté de lui.

Ianto n'accorda aucune attention à Gwen, il se contenta de se diriger vers Jack.

« Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, elle ne vaut pas que tu te tâches les mains avec son sang. Pour moi Jack, ne fait pas ça. » Plaida Ianto, en posant une main sur le bras de Jack qui tenait l'arme.

Les yeux de Jack se ramollirent et se remplirent de chaleur et d'amour quand il tourna son attention vers Ianto.

« Elle a failli te prendre loin de moi, elle a failli prendre notre fille loin de nous. Elle doit payer pour ce qu'elle a fait. » Murmura Jack d'une voix brisée.

Ianto pressa le plus dous des baisers contre les lèvres de Jack et avec une main il effaça une larme qui coulait sur la joue de son amant.

« Et elle va payer, mais cela doit être le Jack et le Ianto du passé qui devront le faire, sinon cela risque de changer la ligne du temps. » Lui rappela Ianto.

Voyant ce que son mari voulait lui dire, Jack baissa son arme et il tendit une main pour prendre celle de Ianto dans la sienne.

« Allez, allons récupérer nos enfants. »

Ianto sourit à Jack.

« _Avant que le brigadier arrive._ » Pensa Ianto.

En gardant la main de Jack dans la sienne, Ianto conduit son amant loin de la femme qui avait essayé de le tuer dans le passé.

Gwen ne remarqua pas leur départ, son cœur brisait lui faisait trop mal. Elle avait remarqué l'alliance au doigt de Ianto, une alliance qui correspondait parfaitement à celle que Jack portait à sa propre main.

Le silence qui régnait dans la ruelle, était seulement brisé par les sanglots de Gwen.

Mais elle réalisa soudainement que Jack n'était pas marié, son Jack n'était pas marié à Ianto ou alors pas encore. Elle avait donc encore une chance de convaincre Jack qu'elle et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Ianto savait que le brigadier Alistair était à quelques pâtés de maisons, alors il conduit Jack dans l'autre sens.

« Ianto, comment es-tu arrivé ici ? » Demanda Jack doucement,

Le seul moyen de venir dans ce temps était le téléporteur de John, téléporteur que Jenny avait "emprunté".

Ianto sourit à Jack, « Le TARDIS est revenue pour moi, après qu'elle est déposée les jumeaux et après que tu sois parti. Elle m'a ramené une semaine avant que tout cela se passe, depuis je t'attendais. Une fois que j'ai compris ce que tu comptais faire, je devais t'arrêter. Peu importe ce que Gwen Cooper a fait, elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu vives avec la culpabilité de l'avoir tué. » Expliqua Ianto à son mari.

Jack sourit tendrement à Ianto, « Tu prends toujours soin de moi, que ferais-je sans toi ? »

L'immortel ne pouvait même plus imaginer sa vie sans Ianto, sa vie serait vide sans son magnifique gallois à ses côtés.

Ianto rit en le regardant tendrement, « Et tu n'auras jamais à le savoir, puisque tu es coincé avec moi pour le reste de ta vie.»

Jack embrassa Ianto avec amour, « Bon pour toi, Monsieur Harkness-Jones tu vas être coincé avec moi pour toujours. Maintenant si je me souviens bien, je suis sur le point de rencontrer pour la première fois ma belle-mère. »

Jack frissonna en se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec Gaïa.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Le TARDIS fredonnait doucement quand elle étudia le médecin de Torchwood, cet homme n'était plus vivant mais il n'était pas mort non plus alors elle lança un scan sur lui et elle fut satisfaite de ce qu'elle y trouva.

« _Mon petit cadeau pour lui ne causera pas de dommage._ »

Heureuse de sa décision, elle laissa échapper une chanson qui ne pourrait être entendue que par Owen.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Le Docteur souffla de soulagement quand il entendit le bruit familier du TARDIS, maintenant il espérait sincèrement que Monsieur Jones pourrait calmer sa mère.

La porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit et Mickey en sortit, suivi par Jack qui aidait Ianto à sortir.

En voyant son fils, les yeux de Gaïa s'adoucir et elle se dirigea vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Ianto, mon fils est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda l'esprit de la terre à voix basse.

Ianto sourit à Jack, il s'éloigna de son compagnon et alla dans les bras de sa mère. Des larmes de joie tombèrent des yeux de Gaïa sur l'épaule de Ianto.

« Je vais bien mère, s'il te plaît arrête ta colère contre la terre, des innocents n'ont pas besoin de souffrir pour l'erreur d'une seule personne. » Lui demanda Ianto.

« Très bien mon fils, pour toi je vais arrêter mes tempêtes. » Lui répondit Gaïa.

Ianto avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas punir des innocents pour les actions d'une seule personne.

Ianto sourit à sa mère, « Merci mère. »

Jack s'approcha de Ianto et de Gaïa et prit note de l'affection et de l'amour que ce portaient Ianto et sa mère.

« Est-ce lui ? Est-ce votre compagnon ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Atteignant la main de Jack, Ianto le tira à ses côtés.

« Mère, c'est le capitaine Jack Harkness, mon compagnon et mon futur mari. Jack c'est ma mère, Gaïa Esprit de la Terre. »

Jack sourit à la femme devant lui.

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Gaïa. Je voudrais vous demander la permission d'épouser votre fils. » Demanda Jack à la mère de Ianto.

Les yeux de Ianto se remplirent encore un peu plus d'amours pour Jack.

Gaïa regarda l'homme devant elle, l'étudiant attentivement. L'amour entre eux était plus flagrant, mais elle devait encore s'en assurer.

« Capitaine Jack Harkness, un lien entre compagnons n'est pas un lien à prendre à la légère puisqu'il dure l'éternité. Vous devez me jurer que vous seriez fidèle à Ianto, que vous ne le laisserez jamais, ni lui ni votre amour. Parce que toute trahison ou même rupture peuvent conduire à la mort. » Lui dit sérieusement Gaïa à Jack.

Jack plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la mère de Ianto.

« Ianto Jones est mon âme sœur, je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme j'aime Ianto et cela ne changera jamais. Jusqu'à la fin de l'univers, je vais toujours aimer Ianto. » Déclara Jack sincèrement devant tout le monde.

Gaïa sentit la vérité dans les mots de Jack, il aimait vraiment son fils.

« Je peux entendre la vérité dans vos paroles et pour cela je vous donne ma bénédiction pour épouser mon fils. »

Jack sourit, puis emmena Ianto dans un baiser profond et affectueux.

James regarda ses parents avec tendresse, il se glissa dans le TARDIS parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de voir Bell.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Owen regarda Bell dormir paisiblement dans l'infirmerie du TARDIS, il venait de vérifier les signes vitaux de Bell quand une très belle musique atteint ses oreilles.

Owen suivit la musique et se retrouva dans la pièce principale du TARDIS.

« _Owen Harper, malgré que vous soyez une personne assez bourrue vous avez un grand cœur. Le sort qui vous a été réservé est injuste, mais je peux résoudre ce problème. Je peux vous donner la chance de vivre avec Diane. Est-ce vous voulez revivre ?_ » Chuchota le TARDIS doucement.

« Je le veux plus que tout au monde, mais je ne veux pas une vie comme Jack. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de vivre avec les personnes que j'aime. » Lui répondit Owen.

Owen voulait vivre à nouveau, mais il ne voulait pas la même fatalité que Jack. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il pourrait vivre avec ça, et voir constamment les personnes auxquelles vous tenaient mourir.

« _La longue vie de Jack a été malheureuse mais c'est ce qui l'a amené à Ianto, mon Capitaine solitaire a enfin trouvé son âme sœur. Owen Harper une vie immortelle n'est pas ce que je vous offre, je vous offre une vie mortelle avec Diane._ » Lui dit le TARDIS.

Owen déglutit, « Je ne veux rien de plus que de pouvoir me marier avec Diane, avoir une famille et vieillir avec elle. »

« _Alors j'apporte la vie._ » Déclara le TARDIS en ouvrant le cœur du vaisseau, une lumière d'or rempli la pièce.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Owen était fasciné par la chanson du TARDIS qu'il ne remarqua pas James se glisser derrière lui et se rendre dans l'infirmerie.

James se glissa dans le siège à côté du lit de Bell et il lui prit la main, « Je suis tellement content que tu sois bien Bell. Je jure que Gwen Cooper va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait, je te le promets. »

La haine remplit les yeux bleus de James, il allait encore devoir voir ses parents souffrir quand ils allaient apprendre la trahison de Gwen Cooper.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Gwen remarqua à peine que les fortes pluies avaient cessé, elle était toujours assise sur le sol, là où Ianto et Jack l'avaient laissé.

Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Jack, surtout pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais le Jack qui avait en face d'elle quelques instants plus tôt, avait eu l'air si épris de Ianto. Quel genre de pouvoir Ianto avait sur Jack ?

Le bruit de pas lourd derrière elle la força jeter un regard, elle vit un homme imposant qui se tenait à l'entrée de la ruelle, derrière lui se tenait quatre hommes dans des uniformes qui lui paraissaient familiers.

« Miss Cooper, je vous prie de vous mettre debout et de me suivre. » Déclara l'homme avec un ton autoritaire, il était clair qu'il était quelqu'un qui commandait.

Gwen dévisagea l'homme, « Et qui diable êtes-vous pour me donner des ordres ? Je suis Gwen Cooper, commandant en second de Torchwood. »

L'homme lui donna un sourire froid qui lui glaça les os.

« Et je suis le brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart de l'UNIT, je suis ici pour vous placer en état d'arrestation pour un achat de technologie extraterrestre sur le marché noir. » Lui répondit-il.

Le brigadier fit signe à Ross et un autre soldat, ils s'approchèrent de Gwen, la mirent debout et plaçèrent des menottes à ses poignets.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Je me fous de qui vous êtes, Jack aura votre tête pour m'avoir traiter aussi mal. » Cria Gwen.

Alistair se mit face à Gwen et la fixa intensément.

« Je doute fort qu'il le fasse, surtout après que vous avez essayé de tuer son fiancé. Je n'ai aucun doute que la prison de l'UNIT pourrait bien être le seul endroit où vous pourriez rester en vie. Maintenant, vous gardez le silence jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne le Hub. » Lui ordonna Alistair.

Gwen réalisa qu'elle ne devra surement pas contester ce que cet homme lui disait.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

« J'exige que tu m'emmènes jusqu'à Bell, maintenant ! » Grogna un homme aux cheveux noirs à son vaisseau.

« _Je suis désolé mon ange, mais aussi longtemps que votre passé est en sa compagnie, vous ne pouvez pas être présent aussi._ » Tenta de calmer le TARDIS.

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres, il pouvait sentir que Bell avait été blessé et à cause de son passé il ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés.

« _J'arrive Bell._ » Pensa-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'y aller avant que James ne fasse quelque qu'il regretterait pour le reste de sa vie.

* * *

**À la prochaine.**

**Titia**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

Bell se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête.

« Aïe, est-ce que quelqu'un m'a frappé ? » Murmura-t-elle en se frottant les tempes.

« Dieu merci, tu vas bien. » S'exclama une voix féminine à ses côtés.

Bell fut amené dans une forte étreinte qui finit de la réveiller.

« Jenny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Bell à sa meilleure amie, en lui rendant son étreinte.

La jeune femme blonde recula un peu pour laisser son amie respirer.

« Je suis venu pour garder un œil sur mon petit ami. » Lui dit-elle.

Bell rigola et la regarda, « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que j'étais dans les archives avec Daddy puis il y a eu une explosion et j'ai ressenti une forte douleur. » Bell chuchota la dernière partie.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de Jenny.

« Gwen Cooper a réussi à mettre à exécution son plan. Cette femme est complètement folle, tu as presque perdu la vie ainsi que Ianto tout ça parce qu'elle croit que ton père l'aime. J'aurais dû la frapper plus fort. » Grogna Jenny.

Bell souleva un sourcil au venin qu'il y avait dans le ton de son amie, « À t'entendre, il semblerait qu'elle ait besoin d'aller voir un psy. »

Bell comprenait pourquoi Jenny avait frappé Gwen et elle l'enviait, elle se demandait si elle pourrait aussi frapper Gwen.

« Je suis surprise que James ne soit pas ici avec toi, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Alors où est mon petit ami ? » Demanda Jenny un peu inquiète.

Bell rencontra le regard de Jenny.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Admit-elle.

Jenny devint de plus en plus inquiète, « Alors où peut-il bien être ? »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

James quitta le TARDIS le plus discrètement possible, il ne voulait surtout pas être vu.

« _James, je sais ce que tu vas faire et ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, s'il te plaît ne prend pas ce chemin._ » Plaida doucement le TARDIS au jeune homme.

James secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé mais je dois le faire, Gwen Cooper doit payer pour toutes ses actions et les dommages qu'elle a causés. J'espère seulement qu'ils seront capables de me pardonner. » Murmura James avant de quitter le TARDIS.

La dernière chose que James entendit, ce fut la chanson triste sur le TARDIS lui faisait parvenir.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Bell sortit de l'infirmerie en s'appuyant fortement sur Jenny.

« Eh, où penses-tu aller ? Et toi, qui es-tu ? » Demanda Owen en se postant devant eux.

« C'est Jenny, elle est ma meilleure amie et la petite amie de James. Nous recherchons mon frère, je peux sentir qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui. » Lui expliqua Bell, elle s'arrêta un instant et lui jeta un regard curieux. « Tu es de nouveau vivant, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. »

Elle lui donna un énorme sourire.

Owen sur surpris qu'elle puisse le sentir, mais il cacha sa surprise rapidement.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Exigea-t-il de savoir.

« Je sais tout. » Lui répondit joyeusement Bell.

Owen secoua la tête, « Tu ressembles beaucoup trop au Thé-Boy. » Lui répondit l'ancien mort-vivant.

« Alors avez-vous vu James ? » Demanda Jenny à Owen.

Owen secoua la tête, « Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est surement avec les autres dehors. »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Le brigadier et son équipe étaient soulagés de voir la tempête se calmer, ils regardèrent Gwen Cooper être mis dans le SUV de l'UNIT et le brigadier sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Jenkins, contacte Torchwood et dit leur que nous devons parler. » Ordonna Alistair.

Le plus tôt ils auraient traité le cas Gwen Cooper et le plus tôt il serait soulagé.

Ross hocha la tête, lui et son équipe voulait se débarrasser de Gwen aussi vite que possible, son manque de respect pour le brigadier ne leur avait vraiment pas plus.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Gaïa et le Docteur regardèrent Ianto se faire engloutir dans une forte étreinte, Tosh, Martha et Donna ne voulaient plus le lâcher. Jack se tenait un peu un retrait, mais restait là protégeant son compagnon de toute main baladeuse.

« Il aime vraiment mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura doucement Gaïa.

Le Docteur hocha simplement la tête pour donner son accord.

« Je connais Jack depuis longtemps et je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un comme il regarde Ianto, Jack a toujours pensé que c'est Rose et moi qui l'avons aidé à être une personne meilleure. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il était déjà quelqu'un de bien il avait juste besoin de trouver une personne qui le rendra encore meilleur. Ianto est cette personne, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que Jack deviendrait s'il perd Ianto. » Dit le Docteur à Gaïa.

« C'est aussi vrai pour mon fils. Nous vivons pour nos compagnons et les perdrent nous détruisent complètement, c'est pourquoi Gwen Cooper doit payer pour ses actions, autant que les lois humaines le peuvent. »

Les yeux de Gaïa étaient de nouveau rempli de rage.

Rage que le Docteur pouvait aussi ressentir, Jack faisait partie de sa famille et Gwen avait essayait de prendre la fin heureuse qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie. Et Gwen allait apprendre à la dure ce qui arrivait aux personnes qui s'en prenaient à sa famille.

« Stop, éloignez-vous de mon Ianto. » Grogna Jack.

Après ce qui venait de se passer, Jack n'était pas disposé à laisser Ianto hors de ses bras trop longtemps et les nouvelles que Martha venaient de lui confier ne lui donner surtout pas envie de le laisser hors de sa vue.

Avec un soupir les filles libérèrent Ianto qui se retrouva immédiatement dans les bras de Jack, ce qui ne gênait absolument pas Ianto parce qu'il ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs que dans les bras de Jack, en sécurité.

Jack déposa un baiser sur le front de Ianto avant de se tourner vers Tosh.

« Est-ce vraiment Gwen qui a posé la bombe ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Tosh hocha la tête. « Je suis désolé Jack, mais j'ai trouvé des images de vidéosurveillance montrant Gwen se faufiler dans la base et le pire c'est qu'elle n'a même pas caché ses intentions. » Informa Tosh à son ami et patron.

Jack ferma les yeux incapables de croire que Gwen soit allé si loin pour gagner son amour.

« _Je lui aurais pardonné tout autre chose, mais pas ça._ »

Jack savait que Gwen avait dorénavant perdu toute la confiance que ses coéquipiers avaient placé en elle, elle avait aussi perdu la sienne.

« Jack ! »

La voix de Martha le sortit de ses sombres pensées, il remarqua alors que le portable dans la main de Martha.

« Je viens d'avoir un homme du brigadier, ils ont Gwen et ils la ramènent. » Informa Martha.

La prise de Jack sur Ianto se resserra encore un peu plus.

« _Je n'ai pas réussi à garder Ianto à l'abri de cette femme une fois, je ne manquerai pas à mon devoir une nouvelle fois._ » Se promit Jack.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Comme Bell ne pouvait pas marcher sans aide, Owen refusa de la laisser sortir. Elle insista pour que Jenny aille passer du temps avec son père, cela allait une réunion de famille intéressante et elle lui demanda aussi de prévenir ses parents qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle allait bien.

« _Jenny vous devez l'arrêter, avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrettera._ » Plaida le TARDIS à la jeune femme blonde.

L'inquiétude remplit le corps de Jenny.

« Stopper qui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Mais elle avait une bonne idée de qui était la personne dont parlait le TARDIS.

« _James_. »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

« J'exige que vous m'enleviez ces menottes, je suis le commandant en second de Torchwood Trois. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter comme ça, Jack vous le fera payer. »

La voix en colère de Gwen atteint les oreilles de Jack, Ianto et le Docteur alors qu'elle n'était que dans l'office de tourisme.

Jack ne voulait pas que Ianto soit là, alors qu'elle avait essayé de le tuer plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait voulu le faire partir, mais Ianto n'avait pas voulu il lui a dit que comme il était une des personnes touchées par les actions de Gwen, il se devait d'être présent.

Le Docteur n'en revenait pas, cette femme se croyait vraiment au-dessus des autres.

Ianto se tourna vers Jack complètement choqué, « Elle parle au brigadier comme ça et elle est encore en vie ? »

Jack ne pouvait pas y croire non plus.

La porte s'ouvrit et le brigadier avec un sourire clairement forcé sur son visage.

« Capitaine Jack Harkness, je crois que nous avons quelque chose pour toi. » Lui dit Alistair.

Jack sourit poliment à l'homme qu'il respectait beaucoup.

« Martha m'a informé de ce qui se passe. Je crois qu'il y a une cellule avec le nom de Gwen dans les voûtes, nous allons la mettre là-bas en attendant que nous décidions de ce qu'il faut faire d'elle. » Informa Jack à l'autre homme.

Alistair sourit, « Cela semble correct. »

Jack chercha la main de Ianto quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laissait passer Ross, avec Gwen menotté derrière lui.

« Ross ! C'est bon de vous revoir. » S'exclama le Docteur, heureux que le jeune ait survécu.

Ross sourit au Docteur, « Il est bon de vous revoir aussi Monsieur. »

Sur le chemin du Hub, Gwen avait décidé de jouer l'innocente. Alors quand elle entra dans la base, elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit Ianto vivant à côté de Jack.

« Ianto, tu es vivant !» S'exclama-t-elle.

Les yeux de Jack se plissèrent de colère.

« Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi. » Grogna-t-il, il se tourna ensuite vers Ross. « Suivez-moi, il y a une cellule qui attend Miss Cooper. »

Les yeux de Gwen s'ouvrir en grand, Jack était en colère après elle et il n'allait pas ordonner à ces gens d'enlever ses menottes.

« Jack je sais que tu es en colère et tu as le droit de l'être, mais peut-on parler en privé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire et tu n'as rien à dire que je veux entendre. Tu as essayé de tuer un de tes coéquipiers, tu t'es procuré une technologie dangereuse sur le marché noir et ce sont des infractions très graves. Tu nous a tous mis en danger et pourquoi ? Pour une chose qui ne se passera jamais. » Gronda Jack.

Les yeux de Gwen se remplirent de larmes.

« Je suis désolé. » Lui dit-elle.

« Être désolé n'est pas assez, pas cette fois Gwen. » Lui répondit Ianto.

Le silence se fit dans le Hub, alors qu'un coup de feu retentit.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une balle atteint l'épaule de Gwen et la traversa. Gwen appuya sur son épaule blesser essayant d'arrêter le saignement

Dans un bel ensemble, ils se tournèrent tous pour voir qui était la personne qui avait tiré.

James encore debout, le pistolet encore fumant dans sa main. De la haine sortait des yeux bleus de James alors qu'il regardait Gwen.

« Ce n'était qu'un avertissement, la prochaine balle sera en plein dans le mille. » Lui promit James en armant de nouveau son arme.

« STOP ! »

Le cri arriva une seconde trop tard, des coups de feu résonnèrent une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur du Hub.

* * *

**À la prochaine !**

**Titia**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Pendant un bref moment Jenny sentit son cœur s'arrêter, elle était arrivée trop tard James avait déjà tiré. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, Jenny ne voulait vraiment pas que son petit ami ait du sang sur les mains.

Quand les coups de feu retentirent de nouveau, Gwen oublia comment respirer alors que la balle fusait vers elle. Mais la balle ne l'atteint pas, en ouvrant les yeux elle vit que la balle flottait dans les airs, à quelques centimètres de son cœur.

Au moment où le coup de feu retentit, Jack ne voulait surtout pas que son fils ait du sang sur ses mains et surtout pas celui de Gwen Cooper. Il reprit contact avec la réalité quand Ianto retira sa main de la sienne, Jack tourna son attention vers son amour et il eut le souffle coupé quand il vit la nouvelle forme de Ianto.

Jack dévora littéralement des yeux le nouveau corps de Ianto, les ailes de Ianto étaient magnifiques, elles avaient des reflets de couleur or, argent, vert et bleu. Ianto était vraiment le fils de Gaïa, Jack avait vu bon nombre de créatures qui possédaient des ailes mais aucune d'entre elles ne pouvaient rivaliser avec la beauté de son amour.

Ses yeux bleus s'étaient éclaircis et des oreilles d'elfe étaient apparus sur les côtés de sa tête, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas sauter sur Ianto et l'emmenait dans un coin sombre, loin des autres.

« _Non, il faut d'abord qu'on fasse baisser l'arme de James puis on s'occupe de Gwen et enfin je fais l'amour à Ianto._ » Se dit fermement Jack.

« Jack, peux-tu enlever la balle. Je ne veux pas passer la journée à la maintenir dans les airs. » Dit Ianto, en coupant les pensées coquine de Jack.

Jack frissonna à la voix grave de Ianto et il se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour qu'il entende cette voix chargée de passion et de désir, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir des pensées comme celle-ci. Il fallait commencer par le commencement, il se dirigea vers une Gwen sanglotante et il enleva la balle puis il revint à côté de Ianto.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » Demanda Tosh doucement.

Gaïa regarda la meilleure amie de son fils, « Le temps n'a pas de prise sur nous, nous pouvons le plier à notre volonté. Arrêter une balle est une chose très facile pour nous. »

Jenny se foutait de ce qu'ils disaient, elle s'approcha doucement de James.

« S'il te plaît James, baisse ton arme elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. » Plaida la blonde à son petit ami.

Le pistolet resta fermement dans la main de James, toujours pointé sur Gwen, des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Jenny quand elle rendit compte que James ne voulait pas baisser son arme.

« James mon fils, Jenny a raison. Gwen n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, alors pose cette arme s'il te plaît. » Lui ordonna Jack de sa place à côté de Ianto.

« Je ne veux pas le faire, mais elle doit payer. Elle a failli prendre Daddy et Bell loin de nous. » Grogna James.

Ianto se tourna vers son futur fils.

« James, je comprends ta colère mais tu dois nous faire confiance. Gwen sera punie, mais pas comme ça, je ne veux pas que tes mains soient tachées de son sang. Si tu tues Gwen, alors tu vas devoir vivre avec ça le reste de ta vie. Est-ce qu'elle en vaut vraiment la peine ? » Demanda Ianto à son fils.

La main qui tenait son pistolet commença à trembler alors que la plaidoirie de Jenny et de ses parents le faisait douter, il finit par remettre la sécurité sur l'arme et la baissa vers le sol.

Jenny n'attendit pas une minute de plus, elle traversa l'espace qui la séparait de James et le serra dans ses bras.

« Ne me refait plus jamais une chose aussi stupide. » Lui siffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Croisant le regard de ses parents par-dessus l'épaule de Jenny, « Je ne le ferai plus, je suis désolé. » Promit-il.

« On comprend James, je suis encore tenté de mettre une balle dans la tête de Gwen pour avoir tenté de tuer Ianto. » Dit Jack à son fils, en prenant la main de Ianto avec la sienne.

« Gaïa ! » Cria le Docteur.

Le cri du Docteur les fit tous se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait, ils virent Gwen être entourée de glace, s'étouffant avec quelque chose qu'elle avait dans la gorge Ianto posa ses yeux sur sa mère et vit Gaïa, le regard impitoyable verrouillé sur Gwen.

« Mère ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Cria Ianto.

« Non ! » Déclara Gaïa. « Cette salope t'a presque tué aujourd'hui et je suis entièrement d'accord avec mon petit-fils, elle doit mourir. Nos lois sont très claires, pour avoir intenté à la vie d'un membre de la famille royale et il n'y a qu'un seul châtiment, la mort. »

Serrant la main de Jack brièvement, Ianto lâcha la main de son compagnon et se dirigea vers sa mère.

« Moi, Prince Ianto épargne la vie de cette femme. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton majestueux.

« Quoi ? » Rugirent toutes les personnes présentes, même le Docteur et le brigadier.

Quand Gaïa plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils, il se radoucit légèrement et le regarda tendrement.

« Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord avec ce que votre compagnon demande ? » Demanda Gaïa à Jack.

Jack se dirigea vers Ianto et lia de nouveau leurs mains, il sourit à Ianto et regarda ensuite Gaïa

« Moi, plus que quiconque ici comprend votre rage pour Gwen Cooper, elle m'a presque fait perdre Ianto, mon âme sœur et c'est un crime que je ne serais jamais capable de pardonner. Elle doit être punie, mais cela ne devrait pas être la mort, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un ait son sang sur ses mains. »

La fierté submergea le Docteur au discours de Jack, l'ancien Jack aurait mis une balle dans la tête de Gwen sans hésiter mais Jack était un homme changé dorénavant et il le devait à Ianto, c'était lui qui avait aidé Jack à devenir un homme meilleur. Le Docteur l'en remerciait énormément.

Gaïa regarda les deux hommes devant elle, « Alors qu'est que vous suggérez qu'on fasse d'elle ? »

Elle était vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qui allait arriver à Gwen Cooper.

« Gwen a toujours affirmé qu'elle était la personne la plus humaine de l'équipe et elle nous a rappelés constamment combien nous étions insensibles et froids. Ce qu'elle n'a pas remarqué, c'est que son humanité, sa plus grande fierté, n'était qu'un mensonge qu'elle a construit jour après jour en blessant et en piétinant ses coéquipiers et l'homme dont elle dit être amoureuse. Ce dont Gwen a besoin, c'est de retrouver son humanité. » Expliqua Ianto.

Le brigadier sentit une vague de respect pour ce jeune homme.

« Êtes-vous sûr que vous n'avez pas envie de venir travailler pour l'UNIT, j'aurais besoin d'un assistant comme vous. » Offrit Alistair au gallois.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de Jack et il se pencha pour prendre Ianto dans ses bras,

« Ianto est à moi, vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir. » Lui dit Jack, en jetant un regard noir au brigadier.

Ianto déposa un baiser sur la bouche renfrognée de Jack et se dégagea légèrement des bras de son amant.

« Je suis désolé Alistair, mais ma place est ici avec Jack et Torchwood. »Dit-il au brigadier.

Jack sourit béatement, personne ne l'emmènerait loin de lui.

Gaïa savait où son fils voulait en venir, « Alors, tu veux que je fasse à Gwen ce que j'ai fait pour Suzie, lui apprendre ce qu'est la véritable humanité. »

Le regard de Jack, Tosh et Gwen se tournèrent vers Ianto à la mention de leur coéquipière disparue.

Tosh prit la parole en premier, « Mais Suzie est morte, comment avez-vous pu l'aider ? »

Se rappeler de son amante décédée fit du mal à Tosh, elle qui n'avait pas su voir que Suzie avait changé quand elle avait commencé à travailler sur le gant.

La compassion était inscrite sur le visage de Ianto, il était le seul à savoir à propos de la liaison que Tosh avait eue avec Suzie.

« Nous avons volé une partie de l'esprit de Suzie, avant que celui-ci ne soit complètement mort et en ce moment elle est en train de se reconstruire dans mon monde auprès des fées. » Lorsqu'il vit une expression effrayée sur le visage de Tosh, Ianto lui expliqua, « Elles sont différentes de celles que nous avons rencontrée, Suzie a été envoyé chez les fées de la guérison. »

John n'était pas aveugle, il pouvait voir que cette Suzie avait beaucoup compté pour Tosh alors il s'approcha d'elle et l'enveloppa de ses bras pour lui témoigner son soutient.

« Alors tu veux donner Gwen aux fées ? N'est-ce pas une punition un peu faible pour ce qu'elle a fait ? » Demanda Jenny à Ianto.

Un sournois apparut sur le visage de Ianto.

« Oh non, pas du tout. Suzie a été corrompu par le gant, c'est pourquoi elle est avec les fées de la guérison. Gwen n'a pas cette excuse, elle a laissé sa jalousie et son obsession pour Jack l'emmener dans cette voie. Ce que je suggère, c'est que Gwen purge sa peine dans une prison de l'UNIT pour l'achat de technologie dangereuse sur le marché noir. Ensuite je la donnerai aux fées, celle que nous avons rencontrée et qui ont pris Jasmine comme cela elle pourra constater ce qui se serait passé si on n'avait pas choisi de laissé partir Jasmine avec eux. »

Jack devait admettre que c'était une punition assez juste, il se tourna vers le brigadier.

« Je suis d'accord avec le plan de Ianto, est-ce que cela vous convient Alistair ? » Jack savait que l'UNIT devait donner son accord.

Alistair resta silencieux un instant, pensant sérieusement à ce que Ianto lui proposait.

« Miss Gwen Cooper passera six ans dans une prison de l'UNIT et puis elle sera donnée à Gaïa pour finir le reste de sa peine. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Ma famille ne le permettra pas ! » Gronda Gwen, serrant toujours son épaule ensanglantée.

Le Docteur se dirigea vers Gwen.

« Oh, ils peuvent le faire et je soutiendrai l'idée de Monsieur Jones. Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir d'exiger quoi que ce soit, vous devrez juste être reconnaissante de ne pas avoir affaire à ma colère. » Grogna le Docteur en guise d'avertissement.

« Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai loupé la raclée que vous avez mise à Gwen. » Vint la voix de Owen derrière eux, il tourna son regard vers Ianto et le dévisagea, « J'ai toujours dit que tu étais une fée, bon je ne pensais pas à ce genre de fée. »

Ianto secoua la tête, il savait qu'il devrait faire face aux taquineries de Owen dans l'avenir.

Bell ne dit rien, elle se contenta d'aller au côté du Docteur, elle se plaça en fasse de Gwen et lui donna une gifle qui retentit dans toute la base.

« Si jamais tu retouches à ma famille, je te couperai en petit morceau et je te donnerai personnellement à Myfanwy. » Dit Bell durement.

James déglutit quand Bell se détourna de Gwen pour se tourner vers lui.

« Eh, frangine pas mon oreille ! » Pleura James quand sa sœur lui tira l'oreille.

« Je m'en fous, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais tuer n'est pas la solution. La prochaine fois réfléchit avant d'agir. » Lui dit Bell.

James hocha la tête, « Je suis désolé Bell, cela ne se reproduira plus. » Promit-il de nouveau.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Il faisait nuit quand l'équipe Torchwood, Martha et Rhys regardèrent Gwen être emmenée par l'UNIT.

Donna se tenait à côté de Rhys, lui offrant sa main pour lui donner un peu autant de soutien qu'elle le pouvait. Rhys était heureux d'avoir Donna dans sa vie maintenant.

Alors que tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, Ianto décida d'aller dans la cuisine pour faire du café. Il avait confiance en personne pour utiliser sa machine à café et en plus il ne voulait pas qu'Owen le taquine sur sa nouvelle forme, il ne voulait pas non plus que Jack le reluque. S'il allait dans la salle de réunion maintenant, Jack lui sauterait dessus et il ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse devant sa mère.

« Merde mon moi passé va me tuer, mais je ne peux pas résister quand tu es dans cette forme. » Dit une voix derrière lui.

Ce fut le seul avertissement que Ianto eut, avant qu'une autre version de Jack le prenne dans ses bras et l'embrasse passionnément.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'ai été malade une bonne partie de la semaine et je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça.**

**Mais le voilà et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

_Quelques instants plus tôt_

_._

Jack se téléporta avec Ianto dans le TARDIS vide, grâce à son bracelet.

« On va avoir une très longue conversation, toi et moi. Tu as kidnappé nos enfants ! » Cria Jack au TARDIS, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« _C'était nécessaire._ » Lui rappela le TARDIS.

Ianto posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son compagnon.

« On comprend pourquoi tu l'as fait, mais Bell a failli se faire tuer et James a presque commis l'irréparable. » Lui dit Ianto doucement.

« En plus Bell a embrassé cette version du Docteur ! Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant qu'elle embrasse l'autre à longueur de journée, au moins son Docteur est quelqu'un de responsable. » Jack avait toujours été un père surprotecteur.

Ianto regarda Jack tendrement.

« Jack, on a des choses plus importantes à faire en ce moment. Comme allaient récupérer nos enfants et retourner dans notre temps avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de grave » Rappela Ianto à son mari.

Jack fit la moue, « Dommage, je voulais avoir un trio avec le Ianto plus jeune. Tu te rends compte, mon plus grand fantasme pourrait devenir réalité. »

Ianto leva un sourcil et roula des yeux, « Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque que ton toi passé, te découpe en morceaux pour m'avoir touché ? Si tu veux un conseil ne t'approche pas de lui. »

Jack bouda encore un peu plus, mais son Ianto avait raison. Le Jack plus jeune était vraiment possessif envers son compagnon, surtout en ce moment.

Ianto leva les yeux vers Jack et le tira pour qu'il puisse déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son mari, l'immortel en profita immédiatement pour approfondir le baiser et ses mains partirent tout de suite à la rencontre du corps de Ianto. Malheureusement pour lui, Ianto rompit le baiser et Jack bouda de nouveau.

« Désolé Jack, mais on doit d'abord récupérer nos jumeaux ensuite on rentre chez nous où on pourra enfin faire l'amour. » Rappela Ianto à son mari.

« Bien, allons récupérer nos jumeaux. Je suis impatient de voir leur tête, je suis sûr qu'ils vont être surpris. » Répliqua Jack en marchant rapidement vers la porte du TARDIS.

Ianto secoua la tête affectueusement, il suivit son mari et il quitta le TARDIS.

Jack savait qu'il devait rester avec son mari, mais il aperçut les ailes de Ianto. Comment pouvait-il résister alors que Ianto était dans cette forme ? Et après tout, il était quand même son Ianto. Alors il alla à la rencontre de son futur mari.

« Merde mon moi passé va me tuer, mais je ne peux pas résister quand tu es dans cette forme. »

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il donna au Ianto plus jeune avant de l'embrasser.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

« Merde, où la fée a-t-il été chercher notre café ? » Exigea de savoir Owen.

Toutes les personnes présentes avaient été choquer de voir que Owen était de nouveau "vivant", le médecin de Torchwood avait embrassé Diane profondément et il avait ensuite commandé à Ianto de lui faire une tasse de café. Il reçut un regard noir de la part de Gaïa en retour.

Le Docteur, Donna et Martha était occupé à discuter avec Jenny. Jack, de son côté, essayait d'avaler le fait que sa fille sortait avec le Docteur et que son fils sortait avec la fille du Docteur.

« _C'est vraiment bizarre quand on y pense._ » Pensa-t-il.

« Bonjour les enfants. » Dit une voix galloise sur le pas de la porte.

La tête de James et Bell se levèrent de surprise et un sourire lumineux vint s'installer sur leur visage.

« Daddy ! » Crièrent les jumeaux avant de se précipiter vers leur père.

Jack cligna des yeux quand il regarda le Ianto du futur, il portait un beau costume et il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de bas en haut. Il était magnifique et une pensée traversa son esprit, une seule, un trio avec lui et les deux Ianto.

Le Ianto du futur se contenta de regarder la tête et de secouer la tête.

« Non. » Dit-il simplement.

Jack fit la moue, « Mais pourquoi pas ? »

Bell rigola et James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu partages ton Ianto, alors pourquoi penses-tu que mon Jack va être d'accord pour me partager ? » Lui répondit-il.

Jack devait admettre que Ianto avait raison.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir, je tuerais toutes les personnes qui s'approcheraient de trop près de Ianto. » Grogna Jack.

Ce fut Bell qui remarqua que son Daddy était seul.

« Hum, Daddy où est Papa ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux de Ianto se posèrent sur elle, « Il avait quelque chose à faire. »

Les yeux de Jack se rétrécir.

« Oh, je vais me le faire. » Rugit-il alors qu'il repoussait sa chaise et sortait rapidement de la pièce.

Il allait trouver sa version du futur et il allait le tuer pour avoir embrassé son Ianto.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Ianto cligna des yeux, il ne savait pas comment réagir au baiser du Jack plus vieux mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que l'autre homme se sépara brusquement de lui et un cri retenti dans la petite pièce

« Je me fous que tu sois le moi du futur, tu enlèves tes mains de mon Ianto ! » Jack pointa son arme sur son double.

Il était tellement en colère que quelqu'un d'autre est embrassé Ianto, même si c'était lui en quelque sorte.

« Papa / Jack ! »

Le Jack du futur s'éloigna du Ianto du présent et il se tourna joyeusement vers son double et les autres. Il leur donna un de ses sourires mégawatt et alla retrouver le Ianto du futur.

« Salut amour, eh les enfants ! » Dit le Jack du futur en tirant son mari dans ses bras.

Ianto Harkness-Jones soupira et il se blottit dans les bras de Jack, il aurait dû savoir que son mari ferait un truc comme ça, même s'il lui avait interdit.

Ianto écarquilla les yeux quand il vit l'homme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, mais Jack détourna rapidement son attention en l'embrassant profondément.

Jack avait besoin d'enlever l'odeur de l'autre Jack sur son Ianto, il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on le touche.

Owen grogna quand il vit Jack embrasser Ianto.

« Est-ce que ce café va arriver avant la fin de l'année ? » Demanda le médecin.

Jack s'écarta légèrement de Ianto et il lança un regard noir à Owen.

« Pas maintenant Owen. » Lui dit Jack avant de reprendre la bouche de Ianto.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de John quand il passa ses bras autour de Tosh.

« Je suggère que nous leur donnons un peu d'espace, Jack est quelqu'un de très possessif et là il considère que Eyes-Candy a été un peu souillé. Alors même si j'aimerais rester pour les regarder, je ne pense pas que Jack nous laisserait vivant après avoir vu le corps de Ianto nu. » Leur dit John.

Gaïa leva un sourcil, elle sentit une odeur de désir et d'amour l'atteindre, il y avait aussi une légère pointe de peur.

« Je crois que Monsieur Hart a raison et pour ma part, je ne souhaite pas voir mon fils et son compagnon dans cette position. » Dit l'esprit de la terre en quittant la pièce.

Le Jack du futur regarda son mari.

« Est-ce qu'on peut rester pour regarder ? » Demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser dans le cou de son mari.

« Non Jack, nous devons rentrer à la maison, je connais un certain Seigneur du temps qui est impatient de retrouver Bell. » Lui répondit Ianto, en donnant un sourire à sa fille.

Jenny tira la main de sa meilleure amie, qui sera dans peu de temps sa future belle-sœur ainsi sue sa future belle-mère.

« _Ouais, c'est une chose vraiment bizarre._ » pensa-t-elle en souriant doucement.

« Papa est devenu fou, quand tu as été victime de l'explosion. » Dit Ianto à sa fille.

Bell se tourna vers son père et lui donna le regard auquel il n'avait jamais pu résister.

« S'il te plaît Papa, peut-on rentrer à la maison maintenant ? » Plaida Bell.

Cette phrase réussit à faire éloigner Jack de Ianto, il reprit son souffle et il se tourna vers sa fille.

« Vous vous en allez ? » Leur demanda Jack doucement.

James hocha la tête et il tendit sa main pour prendre celle de Jenny.

« On ne peut pas rester ici, on avait un rôle à jouer et maintenant que c'est fait il est temps pour nous de partir. Et en plus dans les prochains mois, vous allez être vraiment occupé et on n'aura pas le temps de vous manquer. »

Bell secoua la tête, elle passa devant son frère et alla embrasser les versions plus jeunes de ses parents.

« Je vous aime tellement tous les deux. » Leur dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Jakc déposa un baiser sur son front.

« On t'aime aussi ma chérie. » Lui dit Jack.

Bell s'écarta et laissa James embrasser leurs parents, « C'était vraiment amusant Papa, Daddy. »

Ianto secoua la tête tendrement à son futur fils, « En effet, mais s'il te plaît essaye, reste en dehors des ennuis. »

Bell et les Ianto et Jack du futur levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps, James se contenta de leur donner un petit sourire malicieux.

« Je ne peux pas vous promettre quoi que ce soit. » Leur dit-il.

Le Docteur regarda le Jack du futur, « Puis-je vous emmener, » Demanda-t-il.

Le Jack du futur était toujours furieux contre son vieil ami, le Docteur n'aurait pas dû embrasser sa précieuse fille même si en vérité c'était le contraire. C'était Bell qui avait embrassé le Docteur.

« À une condition, tu restes loin de ma fille. » Lui dit Jack.

Le Docteur craignit vraiment pour son avenir.

« C'est elle qui m'a embrassé. » Lui signala-t-il.

Bell roula des yeux, « Papa, c'était juste pour le distraire. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi maigre, tu embrasses plutôt bien. » Dit Bell en se tournant vers le Docteur.

Et à l'horreur de son père, elle envoya un clin d'œil au Docteur.

Le Docteur déglutit au regard furieux que Jack lui lançait, « Allez tout le monde dans le TARDIS. »

Le Docteur se tourna vers Jack, Ianto, Martha et Mickey.

« Cela m'a fait plaisir de tous vous revoir, la prochaine fois on passera plus de temps ensemble. » Leur dit le Docteur alors qu'il faisait la queue pour rentrer dans le TARDIS.

Donna regarda le Docteur avec un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres.

« Tu pars avec lui. » Lui dit Rhys, c'était plutôt une déclaration qu'une demande.

Les yeux de Donna se remplirent de larmes, elle rencontra ceux de Rhys qui étaient aussi humides que les siens.

« Il a besoin de moi, il ne l'admettra pas mais si je pars il va être tout seul. » Expliqua Donna, « Et j'ai aussi besoin de lui, à l'heure actuelle j'ai besoin de lui. »

Rhys se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Et j'ai moi aussi besoin de temps pour me remettre de ma relation avec Gwen, malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait j'ai toujours des sentiments pour elle. Et je pense que toi et moi avons quelque chose de spéciale, mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu es juste un remplacement. » Admit Rhys avec honnêteté.

Donna sourit et tira Rhys près d'elle et l'embrassa, c'était un baiser rempli de promesse.

« Je te prends au mot. » Lui dit-elle quand ils se séparèrent.

Donna fit ensuite la chose la plus difficile qu'il lui a été donné de faire, elle s'éloigna de Rhys et entra dans le TARDIS.

Le Jack du futur donna un sourire au Jack et au Ianto du présent.

« Jack prend bien soin de Ianto et toi Ianto, garde un œil sur lui » Leur dit, en faisant un clin d'œil à Ianto.

Alors que la porte du TARDIS allait se fermer, Bell la rouvrit et lança un regard noir à ses futurs parents.

« Juste une chose, ne jamais peindre ma chambre en rose. Je déteste le rose. » Leur dit Bell avant de disparaître de nouveau dans le TARDIS avec le reste de sa famille.

La porte du TARDIS se referma et tout d'un coup le Hub devint silencieux.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la porte se ouvrit de nouveau et James sortit la tête.

« Papa, Daddy, ça va être des jumeaux ! Toutes mes félicitations !» A-t-il crié à l'équipe de Torchwood avant de disparaître de nouveau dans le TARDIS.

Un moment plus tard, le TARDIS disparu et un gémissement se fit entendre dans le Hub.

« Putain, dieu merci je peux de nouveau boire de l'alcool et être ivre. Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de subir un Jack submergé par les hormones quotidiennement, si je ne suis pas ivre. » Déclara Owen.

Personne ne vit le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Gaïa.

« _Il semblerait que mon fils n'ait pas informé son compagnon d'un détail important lié à la cérémonie de liaison._ »

Il allait être intéressant de voir les réactions de Jack et les autres, devant un Ianto enceinte.

« Mon fils je dois m'en aller, j'ai été dans le monde des mortels beaucoup trop longtemps. » Dit Gaïa en allant embrasser son fils et Jack.

Ianto étreint sa mère en retour, « Il était bon de vous revoir mère. »

Gaïa lança un regard sérieux à son fils et au compagnon de celui-ci.

« Dans un mois, la lune sera pleine et votre cérémonie de liaison sera célébrée à ce moment là. » Sa voix ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

En fait pour Jack, un mois était une éternité. Il était tellement pressé d'être lié à vie à son Ianto.

Gaïa hocha la tête, elle savait qu'elle laissait son fils en sécurité, alors elle disparut dans un tourbillon de fleurs.

Jack se tourna vers son équipe.

« Prenez un jour de congé. » Leur ordonna-t-il.

Il avait besoin de savoir que Ianto allait bien et il préférait le faire quand ils étaient seuls.

« Pas de problème pour moi, je peux manger et boire alors je vais en profiter. » Owen attrapa le poignet de Diane et l'emmena vers la sortie.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et suivirent Owen, laissant Jack et Ianto seul. Jack prit le visage de Ianto dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Ianto retourna le baiser, l'embrassant avec autant d'amour que Jack.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

C'était les cinq minutes les plus longues de sa vie, le 10ème Docteur l'avait déposé dans le Hub et maintenant elle attendait l'arrivée de son Docteur. Quand elle entendit enfin le bruit familier du TARDIS, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Son Docteur était enfin arrivé.

« DOCTEUR ! » Le cri heureux de Bell fit écho dans le Hub vide.

Elle traversa la base en courant et sauta dans les bras du bel homme et l'embrassa passionnément.

Le Docteur tint Bell contre lui et lui retourna le baiser avec la même passion et le même besoin. Ses deux cœurs battaient violemment dans son torse, heureux d'avoir Bell vivante dans ses bras.

« C'est la pleine lune la semaine prochaine, je veux que notre cérémonie de liaison ce fasse, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. » Murmura le Docteur contre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Le corps de bonheur se remplit de bonheur.

« Moi non plus, je ne veux plus attendre. » Lui répondit Bell.

Elle sentit des larmes de joie tomber de ses yeux, elle était heureuse que son père est traîné son Daddy à la maison. Comme ça, ils pourraient passer du temps seul tous les deux et elle irait les voir dans quelques jours.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Chaque baiser était doux.

Chaque caresse était affectueuse.

Chaque mouvement était lent et tendre.

Jack savourait chaque cri qui sortait de la bouche de Ianto, la sensation de Ianto dans ses bras.

La journée d'aujourd'hui avait prouvé à Jack qu'il ne pourrait jamais perdre Ianto.

Ianto s'accrochait à Jack comme si sa vie en dépendait, il était perdu dans les sensations que son amant lui faisait ressentir, perdu dans la tendresse que Jack faisait preuve alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour.

« Je suis ici Jack et je ne te laisserais jamais seul, je te le promets. » Le murmure de Ianto se fit entendre dans la chambre.

Un sanglot déchira la gorge de Jack, il embrassa Ianto scellant ainsi la promesse que Ianto venait de lui faire.

* * *

**À demain !**

**Review ?**

**Titia**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

_Un mois plus tard._

_._

Jack Harkness était nerveux, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement, mais au-delà de sa nervosité c'était le bonheur qui surplombait toutes les autres émotions. C'était exactement le même bonheur qu'il avait ressenti, quand Ianto lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

« Je vais me marier aujourd'hui. » Murmura Jack, il ne pouvait pas croire que cela faisait déjà un mois.

Il se regarda son reflet dans le miroir, il avait revêtu des robes de cérémonie qui appartenait à la famille royale des Esprits de la terre. Jack toucha la matière douce, Ianto lui avait toujours dit que le bleu était sa couleur, il était donc naturel qu'il porte cette couleur aujourd'hui. La veille, Ianto lui avait aussi expliqué que chaque élément était représenté par une couleur, le bleu étant la couleur de l'eau.

Son futur mari lui avait confié qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à cet élément, il pouvait être calme et relaxant mais il pouvait aussi être puissant et dévastateur.

Un mois était passé depuis qu'il avait failli perdre Ianto, tellement de choses c'étaient passées à Torchwood depuis. Mickey, Jake, Diane, John et Rhys faisaient tous maintenant partie de l'équipe, Jack avait embauché Kathy et Andy pour faire la liaison entre eux et la police.

D'ailleurs, il avait été choquer de constater qu'ils faisaient partie du peuple de Ianto et il avait fait la moue pendant une semaine quand il avait appris que Ianto était au courant depuis le début.

Tout allait bien entre Donna et Rhys, malgré la très longue distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Donna avait exigé que le Docteur donne le numéro de portable à Rhys, comme il l'avait fait avec Martha. Ce qui leur permit de parler le plus souvent possible.

« Wow, Daddy va avoir le souffle coupé quand il te verra. » Dit Bell derrière lui.

« Tu es enceinte ? » Déclara Jack, il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre.

Il s'avança et posa une main sur le ventre de sa fille, comment cela était-il possible ? Il y a un mois, elle n'était pas enceinte.

« Où est le Docteur ? Je vais le tuer pour avoir mis ma fille enceinte. » Jack était en effervescence.

Bell roula des yeux et lui donna un sourire affectueux, « Papa, tu ne peux pas tuer le Docteur, c'est le père de ton petit-fils. »

« J'ai besoin de m'asseoir. » Murmura Jack, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il n'était pas encore père, que le voilà déjà grand-père. « Dis-moi au moins que tu es marié. »

Bell roula de nouveau les yeux, « Oui Papa, le Docteur et moi sommes mariés. Ce qui n'a pas vraiment changé tes sentiments, par rapport à notre relation.»

« Merde, tu es ma petite fille, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour être mère. » Grommela Jack dans sa barbe, il garda le silence pendant un instant et il reprit. « Que faire si je n'arrive pas à le rendre heureux ? Que faire si je fais du mal à Ianto ? Que faire si je deviens un horrible père ? »

Jack laissa sortir toutes les craintes qu'il pouvait éprouver.

Belle s'assit à côté de son futur père et lui prit la main.

« Papa, tu seras un père et un mari extraordinaire. Et je ne doute pas que tu seras un grand-père tout aussi merveilleux. » Rassura-t-elle. « Fais confiance en ton amour pour Daddy, il te donnera la force dont tu as besoin dans les périodes difficiles et je suis triste de te dire qu'il y aura pas mal de moments difficiles dans le futur. »

Jack couvrit leurs mains avec sa main libre et lui donna un vrai sourire.

« Avec votre Daddy à mon côté, j'aurais la force de vaincre l'univers entier. Où est ton frère ? » Lui répondit Jack, il s'inquiétait que James s'attire des problèmes le jour de son mariage.

Bell se contenta de lui sourire doucement, « Ne t'inquiète pas, il est avec Daddy. »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Ianto Jones était nerveux, pas au sujet de sa cérémonie de liaison. Non il était plus qu'heureux à ce sujet, il était nerveux de ce qui allait arriver après la cérémonie. Ianto avait de nombreuses chances de tomber enceinte après cette soirée.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas dit à Papa qu'il y avait des chances que tu tombes enceint ?» La voix inattendue de son fils fit sursauter Ianto, il se tourna et vit James lui souriant doucement.

« J'ai informé Jack des détails de la cérémonie et il en était heureux. » Lui répondit Ianto.

Et Jack avait vraiment été heureux, même si Ianto savait parfaitement que ce qui intéressait Jack était ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'il soit enceint.

James leva les mains en signe de reddition, « Tu devrais peut-être prévenir Oncle Owen, Papa ne va pas pouvoir rester loin de toi. » James souleva un sourcil suggestif et Ianto rougit.

« Je prends note du conseil. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Ianto.

James sourit à son Daddy, « Quelqu'un devait vous offrir, à toi et à Papa, une chanson de mariage. »

Ianto lança un regard reconnaissant à son fils.

« Est-ce que Isabella est là ? » Demanda Ianto, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé James venir ici seule.

James fit la moue, « Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je vais m'attirer des ennuis ? » Ianto leva un sourcil, « Bon d'accord, je vois où tu veux en venir mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est avec Papa. »

Ianto pâlit, « Tu veux dire que Jack et le Docteur sont ensemble, dans la même pièce. »

Jack faisait toujours une fixette sur le baiser que leur future fille avait partagé avec le Docteur.

James pâlit à son tour, « Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir, mais je vais aller assurer mon avenir et éloigner le Docteur de Papa. »

Ianto regarda James partir en courant de la pièce, qui dans sa hâte faillit renverser Tosh.

Tosh sourit et secoua la tête avec tendresse en voyant James fuir, elle tourna ensuite sa tête vers Ianto.

« Es-tu prêt à te marier ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Ianto lui donna un grand sourire, « Oui, je suis prêt. »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Le Docteur se dit qu'il devrait apprendre à frapper aux portes, avant d'entrer dans une pièce.

« Jack il est temps… » Le sourire du Docteur se fana et il faillit trébucher. « Enceinte ? Tu es enceinte, mais tu n'étais pas enceinte il y a un mois ? »

Le Docteur ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'estomac de Bell.

Bell regarda son ventre et avec un faux air étonné, elle déclara, « Tu veux vérifier si je le suis vraiment. » Lui dit Bell avec un ton sec, elle se tourna vers Jack qui riait et lui dit à son tour, « Et bien, ne reste pas ici. Va te marier. » Ordonna Bell.

Un sourire idiot apparu sur le visage de Jack, « Je vais me marier. »

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Dans l'histoire du monde, il n'y avait que très peu mortels qui avaient eu la chance de voir le royaume de Gaïa.

Le paysage était magnifique, ils étaient entourés par les eaux les plus clairs que leurs yeux n'avaient jamais vus, les cerisiers étaient fleuris et ils emplissaient l'air d'un doux parfum.

Jack se tenait nerveusement devant l'autel, son témoin, le Docteur, se tenait derrière lui. Il portait une robe bleu pâle qui représentait l'élément de l'air, Gaïa se tenait devant l'hôtel. Ils attendaient Ianto.

Une musique douce jouait la flûte retentie et comme par magie les saules se séparèrent pour laissait passer Ianto.

À ce moment Jack oublia comment respirer à la vue de son Ianto, il était dans sa vraie forme et il avait revêtu une belle robe rouge rubis. Ianto représentait le feu, il n'y avait aucun doute, il était la chaleur que Jack avait cherchée pendant si longtemps.

Tosh suivait Ianto, elle était habillée d'une robe de couleur verte, représentant la terre.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, à la fois pour Ianto et pour Jack, Ianto se posta au côté de Jack.

« Il suffit de respirer Alec. » Murmura Ianto en utilisant le vrai nom de Jack, prénom que lui seul connaissait.

Jack suivit le conseil de son amant et prit une profonde respiration.

Gaïa leur sourit.

« Nous sommes réunis ici pour assister à la liaison de deux âmes, du Prince Ianto et de Jack Harkness. Nous avons tous été témoins de leur amour et nous avons tous vu comment les obstacles ont rendu leur couple plus fort. Nous sommes ici pour créer un lien d'âme à âme, de cœur à cœur. C'est une union qui ne peut être faite qu'entre âmes sœurs, pour que leurs deux âmes n'en deviennent qu'une seule. Quelqu'un a-t-il des doutes, est-ce que quelqu'un pense que ces deux hommes ne sont pas des âmes sœurs ? » Interrogea Gaïa en regardant la foule devant elle.

« Je demande aux témoins de venir se tenir près des futurs mariés, pour qu'il puisse témoigner de leur amour. » Gaïa se tourna vers le Docteur et lui demanda, « Docteur, vous connaissez Jack depuis longtemps, est-ce que vous avez eu des doutes sur la liaison de Jack et de Ianto ? »

Le Docteur sourit tendrement à Jack et à Ianto, « Je n'ai aucun doute sur leur amour. »

Gaïa sourit au Seigneur du Temps avant de tourner son attention vers Tosh, « Toshiko Sato vous êtes la meilleure amie de Ianto et l'ami de Jack, vous êtes des amis, des collègues. Alors est-ce que vous avez des doutes sur leur liaison ? »

Avec des larmes dans ses yeux et un énorme sourire sur son visage, Tosh répondit, « Je n'ai aucun doute, je n'en ai jamais eu. »

Gaïa se tourna vers son fils et son compagnon, « Vos témoins ont parlé et ils soutiennent votre union, il est maintenant temps d'unir votre vie. »

Jack prit une profonde inspiration et rassembla son courage, « Je me souviens d'une phrase qui est parfaite pour cette occasion : _S'il ne me resterait plus qu'une heure à vivre. Une heure à vivre sur cette terre, je te donnerais tout mon amour._ Ianto tu as vu le pire et le meilleur de moi, tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis et ce que j'ai été autrefois. C'est ton amour et ton soutien qui ont guéri l'homme brisé que j'étais, ton amour pour moi m'a aidé à grandir. Sans toi, je serais perdu dans ce monde. Je t'aime Ianto Jones et je vais le faire jusqu'à ce que la dernière étoile meure. »

Au moment où Jack finit de parler, Ianto avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

De leur côté Martha, Tosh, Diane et Donna ne cachaient pas leurs sanglots.

Ianto essaya de se calmer pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa voix, « Je pensais que je connaissais l'amour avant, mais en vérité je n'en avais aucune idée jusqu'à que tu entres dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. J'étais perdu dans une mer de douleur, tu m'as tendu la main me donnant ton amitié et ton soutien. Amitié qui s'est transformé au fil du temps en amour, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'aimer pouvait me faire sentir comme ça. Tu es l'air que je respire, la terre qui me fait tenir debout, le feu qui me tient chaud lors des nuits les plus froides et l'eau qui arrive à me calmer en toutes circonstances. Je t'aime Jack Harkness et ça jusqu'à la fin de l'univers. »

Les yeux de Gaïa scintillaient d'émotion quand elle souleva le coussin qui était posé à ses côtés, « Ces anneaux sont les premiers anneaux forgés avec le feu antique. C'est mon cadeau pour vous. »

Le souffle de Jack et de Ianto eut un loupé et ils prirent tous les deux les anneaux en or blanc avec des motifs celtiques, c'était l'exacte réplique de l'anneau que Jack lui avait offert.

« Nous avons entendu leurs mots d'amour, maintenant Jack répétait après moi : Je jure son mon cœur et mon âme que je vais t'aimer et te protéger, dans mes bras tu seras toujours en sécurité. J'entre dans cette liaison parce que tu es mon âme sœur et je jure de passer le reste ma vie avec toi. »

Jack serra la main de Ianto et le regarda dans les yeux qu'il aimait temps, « Je jure sur mon cœur et mon âme que je vais t'aimer et te protéger, dans mes bras tu seras toujours en sécurité. J'entre dans cette liaison parce que tu es mon âme sœur et je jure de passer le reste ma vie avec toi. »

Jack ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes et elles tombaient librement, quand il passa la bague au doigt de Ianto.

« Ianto mon fils, s'il te plaît répète après moi : « Je jure sur mon cœur et mon âme que je vais t'aimer et te protéger, dans mes bras tu seras toujours en sécurité. J'entre dans cette liaison parce que tu es mon âme sœur et je jure de passer le reste ma vie avec toi. »

Ianto serra la main de Jack et plongea lui aussi ses yeux dans ceux de Jack, « Je jure sur mon cœur et mon âme que je vais t'aimer et te protéger, dans mes bras tu seras toujours en sécurité. J'entre dans cette liaison parce que tu es mon âme sœur et je jure de passer le reste ma vie avec toi. »

Ianto sourit quand il plaça l'anneau un doigt de Jack.

« Avec toute la puissance que me confère l'Esprit de la Terre, j'ai l'honneur de vous déclarer lié. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

N'ayant pas besoin qu'on lui redise une seconde fois, Jack tira Ianto dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Ne restant pas en reste, Ianto passa ses bras autour de Jack et lui retourna le baiser avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'immortel.

Le public retint leur souffle, le couple se mit à scintillait à cause de la vieille magie qui les unissait pour la vie.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

La réception battait son plein, tout le monde vint offrir leur félicitation au nouveau couple marié.

Les membres de l'équipe Torchwood furent surpris de voir une Bell enceinte.

John avait donné une grande tape dans le dos du Docteur et lui avait offert un verre d'alcool, le félicitant pour sa prochaine paternité mais surtout lui souhaitant bonne chance avec Jack.

« Excusez-moi, mais le couple nouvellement uni est attendu sur la piste pour la première danse, ensuite ils pourront se faufiler pour avoir un peu de temps seul à seul. » Dit James avec un micro dans la main.

Bell prit le micro des mains de son frère, « Cette chanson ne sortira pas avant quelques années, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres chansons mieux adaptées pour nos parents. »

Leurs mains liées ensemble, Jack et Ianto faisaient leurs chemins vers la piste de danse et contrairement au mariage de Gwen l'attention de Jack n'était concentrée que sur Ianto et sur leur avenir.

_C'est comme une tempête qui coupe un chemin_

_Ça brise ta volonté, tu te sens comme ça_

_Tu te sens perdu, mais tu n'es pas perdu et laisser à toi-même_

_Tu n'es pas seul, je resterais à tes côtés_

_Je vais t'aider à traverser_

_Lorsque tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais faire_

_Si tu ne peux pas faire face, je vais sécher tes yeux_

_Je combattrai ton combat, je vais te tenir serrés_

_Et ne je te lâcherais pas_

_Cela fais mal au cœur de te voir pleurer_

_Je sais que c'est sombre cette partie de la vie_

_Oh ça nous atteint tous _

_Et nous sommes trop petits pour arrêter la pluie_

_Oh mais quand il pleut, je resterais à tes côtés_

_Je vais t'aider à traverser_

_Lorsque tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais faire_

_Si tu ne peux pas faire face, je vais sécher tes yeux_

_Je combattrai ton combat, je vais te tenir serrés_

_Et je ne te lâcherais pas, n'aie pas peur de tomber_

_Je vais t'aider à descendre, tu vas le faire_

_Oui je sais que tu peux le faire_

_Je resterais à tes côtés, je vais t'aider à traverser_

_Lorsque tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais faire_

_Si tu ne peux pas faire face, je vais sécher tes yeux_

_Je combattrai ton combat_

_Je vais te tenir serré et je ne te lâcherai pas_

_Je ne vais pas te laissais_

_Non je ne vais pas._

« Je t'aime Ianto Harkness-Jones. » Murmura Jack dans les cheveux de Ianto alors que la musique s'évanouit.

Les jumeaux avaient bien choisi la chanson, cela leur correspondait parfaitement.

« Je t'aime Jack Hackness-Jones, avec tout mon cœur. » Chuchota Ianto avant qu'il ne reprenne les lèvres de Jack dans un doux baiser.

* * *

**NOTE : La chanson est "I Won't let go" de Rascal Flatts**

**Beaucoup d'amour dans ce chapitre, mais il en faut.**

**À demain pour le dernier chapitre.**

**Titia**


End file.
